Father's Son II
by Rocks-my-socks
Summary: AU. As third year comes to a close, so does the peaceful interlude between the wars. With Draco growing fast, Lucius is more determined than ever to keep him safe. But both are only too aware danger will soon lurk behind every corner for their family.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: **As much as I love the characters in this story, the only one I can claim as my own is Jane. Everyone else belongs to JK Rowling.

_'My best friend gave me the best advice, he said each days a gift and not a given right.' _– Nickleback, If Today Was Your Last Day.

**_Fathers Son II_**

**Chapter 1**

The humidity of the day told the students who swarmed like bees on to the grounds of the castle that summer had at last begun. A jovial, light mood also blanketed the castle, signalling the end of exams. But for four students none of this mattered so far were they removed from the general atmosphere as a whole.

The cause of this apparent detachment could be very simply summed up in a grand total of two words: Sirius Black.

Out of the four students, one was his godson, another his second cousin and all four had played one role or another in regaining him his freedom, thus saving him from the terrifying and dreadful fate of the Dementors kiss.

But two of the boys, one a skinny lad with glasses and irrepressible hair, as well as perhaps the most famous and distinctive scar in the world on his forehead, called Harry and the other a pale blonde of medium build and an aristocratic face, called Draco, could not but feel as if they had failed him. The name of the real culprit for what Sirius had been imprisoned for, they now knew was Peter Pettigrew. He was now on the run and they had no idea where he was and no proof to back up there story.

Draco had to say in the hour or so he had spent with his second cousin that night, his opinion of him had changed completely. He had never as it were been a bad man, nor would he ever be for Sirius had always defined himself by his intense loyalty.

If he had been 'a bad man' though, then he would not have been alien to Draco for though he himself was a Ravenclaw, he had been born a bred in a very Slytherin house hold. His parents had both been Slytherin. His governess was one. As was the man he had adopted as his uncle. In fact he was head of said house.

Draco paused.

Ever since he had been a small boy, Severus Snape had been somewhat of a hero to him. When it had seemed the rest of the world (asides also his loyal Jane) was unable to see past a women who would have been his stepmother and her act, Snape had by doing so and by doing so, he had saved him from what could have been a lifetime of abuse.

But as Draco thought of the Potions Master in that moment, he did not recall the way he had saved him from Maria but rather the fact he had robbed professor Lupin of his job and Black of his freedom to some degree.

In a life during which Snape had often preached that life was indeed rarely fair, he didn't seem to go about eager to change that fact.

"Do you think Sirius is going to be ok?" the only female of the four asked. Hermione Granger was perhaps the only girl in the school smart and capable enough to keep up with them.

Harry nodded. The time he had spent with his parent's best friend had showed him he was a fighter. "I am sure he is going to be fine."

Draco could only hope that was the true because if he was not then he knew he was not going to forgive Severus no matter how hard he tried. Now that classes were over he had the comfort that he did not have to see him though. He could ignore him if that was what he chose to do and indeed that was the case.

He did not think he was going to be able to talk civilly for quite some time.

However, it was nice to be this annoyed and not have to aim it at his dad he thought bitterly, though he did derive true comfort from it.

Considering what had happened to him the year before, he and his dad were on surprisingly good terms. And if he looked back at his relationship with his father he wondered if people who did not know what had happened would notice a difference to it to the way it had been when he was a kid to how it was now.

He didn't. Not really.

He did not idolise his father as he had done when he was a young lad. He knew better than anyone did that his father was an extremely faulted human being. He didn't handle grief well and at times, the views he held and which he allowed colour his judgement were, thought Draco, truly medieval.

But if there was only one thing he did know about the man for sure, it was that as a father he had always attempted to do what he thought best for him and however misguided his choices had been he had always made them with his very best interest at heart.

It was always this time of year his thoughts turned to his father with longing. Knowing that they were soon to be together but as of yet they were not could be deeply annoying for the Malfoy heir.

And this was one of those times.

He had yet to make up his mind whether he was going to tell his father the full story where it came to Sirius. His dad was not a dumb man. He knew he was going to have to tell him something.

The lies he had told in the past had only ever succeeded in pushing him and his dad far apart from one another and it was not an experience Draco was in a hurry to repeat.

Even when he had somewhat edited his stories he had often got in trouble with his dad. But still, he was a little more grown up now – had had more experiences. In other words, he had lived through more stories as it were and was a much better editor than when he had been eleven.

"Shall we go on in?" said Ron to the others. He had to say the black mood they were all in could only make him look forward to summer even more than he had before.

Summer would be good. Summer would involve the Quidditch World Cup. Hopefully for all of them if they could bust Harry out of his aunt and uncles.

The others, not having a great time exactly nodded, eager to go back in.

They all had to pack up to return to their respective homes.

Draco turned off from the others when they got into the castle to return to the Ravenclaw tower. He had often thought over the last year that things would have been a lot easier for him if he had gone all out of the disappointment scale and been sorted into Gryffindor. They were his best friends as it were and he didn't really feel that connection to the others students in his house.

It was not as if he didn't like them. But after all he had gone through with the Gryffindor's, they were the ones who got him best those days.

The one blessing about being in Ravenclaw was that in the Slytherin eyes he could save a shred of his dignity. The rest of it they thought he had chucked away when he had begun to spend time with the golden trio.

If he was honest then the attitude they had sickened him. He had just about been able to justify it with his dad. After all, Lucius was an obvious dinosaur when it came to some things and Draco made damn sure well his father knew that was his opinion.

But to think they were his age and they were into that sort of bull shit... He had to say it just wound him up. Why the hell didn't more people just think for themselves? And that he supposed was the Ravenclaw in him coming out, proving he had been placed in the right house.

That was what he had liked the most about Sirius when they had had their meeting. Just like him, he had been meant to go into Slytherin and while he was sure Sirius had had a much harder time than he had about it, he felt as if it had been a connection between the two of them. They were the 'Black sheep's' of the family.

He had been a bit of a free spirit when he had been a kid it seemed and Draco had a lot of time for that.

Going up to the dorm room, he found it was empty which he had to say he had been expecting. After all, had they not been in such a foul mood over Sirius then he was sure he too would have still been out in the sun catching some rays too. But it was not the case.

He opened his trunk. After a term of being at school (for he had gone home for both Christmas and Easter break) it had got into a bit of a mess. Knowing better than to take it back to Jane in that state he decided to clear it out a little, and try and put it in some sort of logical order.

It didn't take him long to get distracted though by the letters he had got over the year though.

His father wrote to him at the very minimum of twice a week (invariable this went up during the Quidditch season when the two of them both felt the need to rip it out of the other when either Ravenclaw or Slytherin lost a game). It was still with an ache in his gut that Draco remembered that when they had played each other that year, the house of the serpent had indeed been victorious, which was as hard for him to take as any seeker.

On days he did not get a letter from his dad though, there was only too often one there from Jane keeping him up to date on what was going on at the manor, and telling him she was eager to have him home once more.

He didn't blame her for he knew she got bored when he was not there, as arrogant as that sounded. But he had been the one to ask her return the summer before. And when he had gone to school it had been unsaid that he still expected her to be there when he got back. And so she had stayed on at the house as housekeeper. After all the manor needed one. It was not as if it had a mistress.

To try and keep Jane some way entertained, his father had brought her a rather special present for her birthday that year. To be precise, a floppy eared, four legged, furry birthday present; Max, a little cocker spaniel puppy which was the centre of her maternal heart when Draco was gone.

His dad, he was sure, had got some brownie points for that one.

But should his dad need brownie points with Jane he questioned, and had he been selfish when he had asked her to stay? Jane was as she herself said, the wrong side of thirty now. She had, as far as he knew, never had another half and she certainly had no kids of her own to speak of.

Did she want them?

What were her dreams?

He had to ask himself. As he grew up, the views he had held since he had been a kid got more complex.

Nothing would grant him more peace than if she were to stay on with him forever. But she had to have dreams for herself, didn't she?

And what about her and his father?

As weird as it was, he did not think he would mind if they were more than friends. When his father had had his close shave with Maria, he had vowed he was not going to marry again – ever. And he did not think he would ever.

But...

His dad and Jane were in there primes, and as gross as the thought was – neither was it so bad. He could live with Jane as a step mother.

He practically did. If she ever did become Mrs Malfoy, was it anything more than making things official?

Yes – it was, because as far as he knew the two of them had never looked at one another like that and were not likely to now.

But still... if they were ever inclined... yes, he'd give his blessing.

Getting such weird thoughts out of his head his hand lay on the batch of letters he had got from his aunt. Andromeda.

Yet another adult, yet another complicated relationship. Sometimes he adored her – and at others, just wished she would back off. All the adults in his life were protective. But when she tried to protect him from his dad when it wasn't needed? Not cool in the slightest.

He thought of the way he got on with Harry and Ron and decided on the spot that if adults interacted the way that a lot of kids did, then he world would be a lot nicer place to live.

And with that conclusion drawn, he begun to pack up.

Sev did not fully understand just how pissed at him Draco was till he did not come to say goodbye to him the morning before the train left. He knew he had been there on the night that Black had got away and he had made it clear to the boy that he did not blame him the way he did the Gryffindor's.

And then he remembered the way that his morally guided nephew felt about favouritism.

He had said to himself that he was not going to follow the lad down to the station if he did not come to him but that was what he did in the end; for he could not bear it if Draco were to leave for home with this between them. Especially not when he was going to be popping over every other day to check up on him. Surely that was what a guardian did?

Things had never been liked this between the two of them and he could not say he liked it.

Arriving there at quarter to eleven so he knew he was in good time to catch him. It did not take him long to locate his nephew with his platinum blonde hair.

Their eyes locked.

Draco knew he should have seen this coming. The longer he lived the more he got the message that the adults in his life just didn't get it sometimes.

Surely if he had left the school without saying goodbye that meant he did not want to see Sev? Any idiot would get that.

But apparently that day it was beyond Sev thinking's process.

Hermione seeing the conflict between the two of them knew she should try and encourage her friend to go over to him. After all, she knew some of what the two of them had been through together and knew that even if he did not say it, Severus would be heartbroken if his nephew left without saying good bye to him.

But she had to say she was angry with him too.

He was a grown man and he should have got over what had gone on at school a long time ago in her eyes.

"Come on let's get on the train," she said to him tugging his leave as she let her anger take over.

Her heart said it was wrong but it was as if she could not stop herself.

He nodded.

He knew she was right. Normally he was able to act like adult (which was more than he could say to his uncle) but that day he just couldn't.

He sat with the trio for the whole ride home as they were the only ones who understood the mood he was in just then and he thought about what he was going to say to his dad when he got him.

He knew he was going got be in trouble for not saying good bye to his uncle for that was not the way his dad had brought him up but then ... He sighed, knowing when he got home he was going to have a head ache over it. There was no reason to get one on the way. He'd forget about it for a while.

For a lot of the journey they all played exploding snap together as was becoming a bit of tradition for them but then there was very little else to do when they were on the long journey back to the muggle station. And beside none of them felt like leading the conversation.

Or at least they hadn't till two letters turned up from, Sirius.

One was written to Harry explaining how grateful he was to him for getting him away and telling Ron that the bird that had delivered the letter was now his, as it was his fault the youngest Weasley's did not have a pet any more.

The other one was for Draco and as he got it he could not help but smiling. He had a feeling that he and his cousin were going to begin what could be a beautiful relationship which was just what he wanted. Sirius had been with his mother when she had been a kid. He would have new stories about her which he had not yet heard. He always loved it when people spoke about her and he had a lot of questions for Sirius about what she had been like when she had been a little girl. After all, his dad had only known her when she had been a grown women and wife.

_Dear Draco,_

_I can only thank all of you kids for what you did for me that night. It was really something and now I have my freedom, I am going to put it to good use by looking out for you all. _

_I want to have the relationship with you I was unable to have with some of the other members of our family. You seem like my kind of lad Draco and this is why I am asking this of you._

_I am heading south as I told you in Harry's letter, and I am going to need to stop for food somewhere. Any chance getting something at your place?_

_I have worked out my journey so I am going to be in the Malfoy forest on the first night of you getting home._

_If there is going to be any problems with you getting out then write back to me now._

_If not, well then I will see you tonight cousin mine._

_Padfoot. _

"He is going to come and see me," he said to the others as soon as he read the letter knowing that they were going to be interested.

"Let me see," asked Harry and Draco handed over the letter.

When he had first got the letter he had been too excited that he was going to see him again to even consider how it would make Harry feel.

He had always had a dad while Harry had only ever had a pair of useless muggle relatives. It was not that Draco did not like muggles. It was only the Dursley's he had problems with. But the fact that he was going to see him and Harry was not...

"Sorry mate," he said knowing that Harry would want to be there when Sirius got to the manor more than anything else in the world.

"It's ok," said Harry who in fact looked partially relieved. At least this way he knew where Padfoot was and that he was going to get a decent meal in the next few days. "You are just going to have to write and tell me all about it."

Draco nodded. That had gone without saying.

He did not think he was able to stand the anticipation. He read the letter over again once the others had.

"Who does he mean? The other members of your family?" said Hermione.

He shrugged. "Dunno. Grandma and Granddad Black, maybe? They were into the pure blood mania and they were his aunt and uncle..." he shrugged it off. Now he thought about it he doubted that he had got along with a lot of their family though he was probably close to Andromeda.

The rest of the journey was a lot lighter than it had been before the letters had got there. To know that his cousin was safe and happier than he had been in a long time was a comfort to Draco.

There was another man he was more eager to see though and as he pulled nearer Kings Cross, the smile on his face just got brooder.

Jane had opted to stay home when he had said he was going to pick up Draco. Lucius sensed that the tradition he had started of taking and picking Draco up from the station on his own as always going to stick now, and he had to say he was glad of it. She respected that it seemed.

It was something he got to look forward to, the journey home especially, for he was not so fond of the journey there for it meant he was about to give his son up for months at a time.

Unaware that an owl from Severus was indeed waiting for him when he got back, Lucius was as it was blissfully unaware of the latest development as he waited for his son to come back to him.

He felt a pair of eyes on him which were making him uncomfortable though. He did not have to look about to see who they belonged to, he knew.

Arthur Weasley, of course.

He had been even more insufferable than usual that year after everything that had gone on with the kids when they had been at school. He knew he had been wrong to give the diary to his daughter now and he had said at the time as well as since that he was sorry for that. How could he not be when it had led his son to such trouble?

Though sometimes he had to wondered if he was really just sorry that it had been Draco who had not in trouble.

But then he remembered. He remembered the way his son had looked at him when they had been at the hospital wing and how he had felt when his son had turned to him and said he did not trust him. That had been the hardest moment of his life he reflected and the most heartbreaking. Even more so than when he had lost his angel. He was good now... he had to be for his son.

He tried to push such thoughts out of his head when he was picking up his son. He should not be thinking of such things when he was getting Draco. He had to think of the good summer they were going to have with Jane first.

His own smile, though not as big as his sons, grew wider as the train pulled in.

Every term seemed just a little longer to him and he hated it.

But that was over now and as the door opened to let the kids off of the train his eyes searched the every growing crowd for his son. Just as it had not been hard for the man he considered his best friend the other side of the journey, he too spotted his son quickly too because of his hair colour.

Unlike with Severus thought, Draco did not ignore his father.

As soon as he saw him, he said a swift good bye to his friends for the holiday safe in the knowledge that they were going to be able to met up over the summer months. He remembered when he had been a first year he had not had that luxury.

It was good to know. But his father was a lot wiser now he was older, thought his son.

The pair greeted one another with a one armed hug. It was no longer Lucius who was afraid of showing too much affection but Draco. Lucius had noticed throughout the last year he seemed to hit the stage where it was just not cool to hug in public any more.

It had been easy to pick up on as he had been so affectionate when he had been a child. It was not that he did not hug his father any more. Just not outside the manor.

"Son," said Lucius as he came up to greet him and the pride he felt in Draco showed in his face. It was the best time of the year. He did not think he had ever loved summer so much before he was a father. "Ready to go home."

With a happy sigh Draco nodded. He was always ready to go home.

"Absolutely." As much as the young man loved his education, he did not think he was ever going to have just a simple year at Hogwarts. But then, if he had wanted that, he knew he should never have got involved with Harry Potter.

Shrinking his son's trunk and his owl Hercules' cage (the bird had flown ahead); they were soon in Lucius' pocket ready for the ride home. Allowing his father to put his hand on his shoulder, Draco headed towards the exit of the station where families were already queuing, getting excited for the upcoming summer.

"Jane at home?"

A nod from his father confirmed this.

"Yes she is waiting there for us."

"Cool."

The two of them had a comfortable silence between them and Draco could not help reflect how different he felt to when he had been going home the previous two summers. The first summer had been worse than the second, he thought to himself. He had gone home not knowing if his father still saw him as his son and he had had to watch his nana fade away when he had got home. Eliza had died.

It had been among the worst times of his life. There was only one that was worse and that had been when he had been six.

As if he had known his thoughts, his father squeezed his shoulder. The two of them did not really talk about what had gone on with Maria. He knew it was a block between the two of them but he did not want to break down that damn between them. Not ever.

But it was clear from the look he had had on his face that his father had worked out his thoughts.

As for the summer before, he had gone home just as things were beginning to be normal between the two of them once more. He knew what a hard time his father had had when he had had to deal with the facts he did not share his views on life. But in the end, he had and now he knew he was able to have his dad as well as his friends.

And that was the way he liked things. The best of both worlds.

"Are you sure you are ok prince?" his father asked him.

"Yeah dad, I'm fine." he nodded.

_Please review!_

**Author Note:** Its back! Sorry for being a day late with this guys! Have no excuse really but I have been too chilled out after holiday and I wanted to get a chapter of my other fic out before posting this. I hoped you liked it and all have had wonderful summers!


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

"So how the end of the term son?" said Lucius as he and Draco headed down the road which was to lead them both home.

A thoroughly pure blood wizard in some ways, Lucius knew he could not deny that he loved to take his son home the muggle way. It gave him a chance to talk to him before everyone else did and he got the feeling his son valued the time they had together on their way home just as much as he did.

"It was ok," said Draco. "Of course, we did not win the Quidditch Cup," he said bitterly. As the Seeker for his house, Draco had to admit he did feel a little responsible for that just as he had done the year before.

"Well, you still have four years left for that," Said Lucius

Deep down, he knew part of him still wanted Slytherin to win when the house cup was on. After all, old habits did die hard and that was the house he and Cissy had been in. And when he had taken her to the other house games at the weekends, she had cheered so loud. They had had a lot of fun at those games when they had been kids.

But his son was a Ravenclaw and ever since he had been he had had divided loyalties between his own house and his sons. He did want his son to have at least one victory while he was at school.

But four years? Was that it? He had felt just a little older every time his son had had a birthday and apparently that was not going to change any time soon. Four years left till he left Hogwarts...

"Yeah, but I just thought we had a good chance this year. You saw the way that I flew," Unlike the year before his dad had attended all of his matches.

"Yeah well, you did fly very well son it is just that a few of your class mates flew better apparently. Don't worry dragon, I am going to take you to see how it is really done this summer."

The two of them had always had a shared love of the sport and so it had gone without saying that they were going to the Quidditch World Cup.

"Wicked."

Silence took over them for a moment before Draco's thoughts turned back to Sirius and how he was going to manage to sneak out to meet him that night. Again, as if he was able to read his mind, Lucius changed the subject.

"Well, I cannot believe the first thing you told me about was Quidditch when there have been a lot more exciting things going on at the castle at the end of this year."

"Yeah, as I am sure you have read in the papers things did get a little... busy up there."

"Rumour has it that Harry was involved."

"When isn't he?"

"Draco." It was the tone that told him that he had pushed his luck and he was not to joke about it anymore.

"So I was there when he got away. What more do you want?"

"Details son."

"All I know is he did not do all the things that he was meant to have done." He told his dad. "And he deserved his freedom."

He did not know what the others would think of him telling his dad what they knew. He knew his friends did not trust his dad. But he was not going to lie. He couldn't. And for it was worth, he did trust his father once more. And his dad was more than a father – he, too, was his friend.

Of course, what his son was saying to him did not come as a surprise to Lucius. He had been among the wizards who had been trusted by Voldemort in the last year of the war and he knew Sirius had not been a Death Eater.

"So you were there when he got away?" Lucius asked with a raised eye brow.

He sighed as Draco nodded. He knew he could do nothing more. After years of the two of them pushing against one another, Lucius had at last learned to accept his head strong son for what he was.

"Oh, I bet your uncle loved that."

"Yeah, he was so thrilled that he celebrated by getting an innocent man sacked from a job he was good at."

Lucius had to say he had seen it coming. Despite his every attempt, his son had always been determined to go his own way. He had socialised with a mud blood – where was the harm in doing so with a half breed?

He had got various letters praising Lupin that year.

"Yes well – what is done is done and your uncle cannot take it back."

"Doesn't make it right dad."

"I never said it did."

The two of them got lost in their own thoughts. Lucius supposed in the way that his son had phrased it with Lupin being an innocent man even he felt for him a bit – he had been going soft in his old age after all. It was the effect his son had on him.

As for Draco, he tried to drive what had happened at the end of the year from his mind. If he had to deal with it that night then he did not want to think about it then as well.

As evening drew the two of them arrived back home and on sight of the manor a real smile spread across Draco's face. Hhe loved getting back after a long term.

The huge white house where he had grown up had been reformed to its glory since he had got Jane back in it. There was a time he had not thought it was his home.

That now seemed ridiculous.

Before he had even gotten out of the carriage, Jane was out of the house and she had a smile on her face and her arms open wide.

Just as it had been with father, he did not know how much he had missed her until he had seen her.

"Hello my darling." She said to him as she came running out to greet him, the formality of former years long forgotten.

Casting off his care easily for there was no one but family near him, he rushed into her arms. She had always been a comfort blanket to him and whenever he was with her he felt safe as he had done when he had been young.

She could make him secure even when his father could not.

"Your home my love," she giggled as she kissed his forehead.

"Yes he is - and I think he and his father could do with a cup of tea." Said Lucius to her with great fondness.

"Of course," she said as she whisked the two of them into the house.

Little did Draco know his cousin in his animagus form was already there in the forest watching him.

After the usual drilling from Jane over the term Draco headed back up to his room.

He knew he had not been so glad to be home once more in a long time. He had had no doubt that this was where he had wanted to be for the summer.

It was his safe place; it was his home; it was where nothing bad could happen to him; and it was where he was going to lie low till he had seen his cousin.

Dinner was a quiet affair, though his father did mention something about a letter from Severus. Draco knew he should concentrate on it but due to the fact he had another letter on his mind he found he was unable to. By the end of the meal, he was pretty sure he had agreed to say sorry to Sev for being rude but he was not exactly sure.

He knew he was going to figure it out in the next couple of days as they were sure to get a visit sooner or later and it was probably going to be sooner.

Not stupid enough to think that Jane and his dad were not going to notice something was up with him, he had tried to keep up with the conversation, but he had been unable too. He was excited about the thought of seeing Sirius again. There was a kind of romance about the escapee that had turned him into some kind of hero for him already. When he had been talking about the last war and he had been talking about his friends. He had said he would have sooner died himself than see Harry's parents die and he knew that was the sort of friend he wanted to be.

He had always set a lot of value by loyalty. There was a lot to be said for it. That was doubly so now.

When dinner came to an end he told, them both how tired he was by the end of term and that he wanted to get an early night so that he could enjoy the rest of summer.

"Ok then son," said Lucius as he settled down in his chair with the Daily Prophet as he had not had a chance to read it that morning.

"Sleep well sweetheart," said Jane as she too took her nightly place on the sofa with a dozy Max by her feet.

"Night," Draco nodded as he left them to it.

"Did you buy any of that?" Jane asked as soon as she was sure Draco would not have heard her.

"Not a word."

Draco stayed in his own room, dressed under the sheets. His father checked in on him at ten o'clock as he knew was his habit. He had checked in on him every night when he had been home last summer and he had no reason to think that was going to be any different.

The sound of the door gently shutting down the hall told him that his father was in his room. As for Jane she was further on down the corridor and he never heard her go to bed any way. Yet the fact his father was in bed gave him some confidence that she would be too.

Sneaking out of his room as quietly as he could he went down in the direction of the kitchens. Despite the fact that he had lived in the same house since the day he was born he had to admit to himself as he went into the kitchens that this was an area of the manor he knew very badly. He had never had any reason to come down here when he had been a young lad and he did not see himself needing to come down here again anytime soon – only to get scraps of food for convicts.

Once he had got the meat, some other snack types food as well as a few bottles of water (which proved the hardest to find,) he ran down to the living area and out of the back door into the garden unaware that his father's dark room was hiding his figure by the window.

Sirius, as eager as he had been for the food, run out of the woods in his Animagus form and jumped up at the teenager.

"So that's how you did it." Lucius said out loud to himself.

"Will you get off me, you mutt?" teased Draco as he put the bag he had put the food bag down.

Sirius once he was sure they were far enough into the forest, transformed and looked at his little cousin and wondered how the hell Draco had grown into the young man he had. He was nothing like his mother from what he remembered and somehow he did not think Lucius had been the tenderest of fathers when Draco had been a kid.

And so how had he grown up as he had?

"Nice to see you were as worried about me as I was about you lot kid," said Sirius.

He looked to Draco as he had at their previous meeting. As if he needed a good meal, a good wash and a nice, undisturbed long sleep.

He wished he could take him up to the manor and offer all of those things. But he had to think of his father and Jane and they both knew if he came in then the family were going to be in danger. And his dad was never going to have him in the house. He had asked a lot of Lucius and he knew his father had his limits. He was not going to test them so soon in to summer.

Besides, it was the opinion of Sirius that the lad had done enough for him already.

"You, are ok aren't you Sirius?"

"I'm free, and that means more to me than anything else. And at least part of that is down to you." He smiled at him. It had been a long time since he had been able to trust any member of his family.

Draco smiled. Both of them knew it had been a team effort but the fact that he had been part of a team meant a lot to Draco and he had to admit part of that was because they were related. He felt as if he had done it in part for his mum. She would have wanted him to be there for their family, wouldn't she? He knew he was more Malfoy than Black. After she had died that had become an inevitability. But that did not mean he did not value the ties he had with the Blacks.

"I am glad. I don't know what we would have done had we not been in time to get you away from the dementor." said Draco with a shiver.

They had been the worst thing about the last school year without a doubt.

He had hated it. The fact that they were there all the time... it meant he could always hear _her_ when they were close... she had been back in his head...all her little threats about how _she_ was going to make sure if he was bad he would never see his beloved father again.

"There would have been nothing to do kid – at least not for me."

Draco did not think he could bear to think how he and the others would have felt. In everything he did he tried to succeed, not only for himself but for his for himself but for his family. That was one of the things he and his dad did agree on. That no matter what, Malfoy's were winners. And the bond that held them together was more important than anything.

But when it had come to Sirius they had had to succeed. Any other option would have been hellish.

He did not think Harry would have ever got over it. And he knew he would have had a hard time.

It was bad enough that they had let Peter go.

"Kid, don't stress your head. What's done is done and we all got out unscathed apart from poor Ron and his leg and Madam Pomfrey sorted that one out for us. So we have to accept that all is well that ends well for now. I think we both know this is a bit more of a beginning though."

A far off and slightly afraid look came into his eyes. Unlike the kids, he had been alive in the first war. He knew what was coming. And in his heart of hearts he knew it was going to be worse than before as well.

"There is going to be a war now he has gone back to him though, isn't there?" Draco asked.

As Sirius looked at him though, he felt his heart sink. It was the reason that Draco was so unlike his father and mother that meant he was able to feel so much emotion for him. He was so naive. Just like Harry, he was still child for now.

He didn't want to stop that from being the case. But neither was he going to lie or molly coddle the pair of them. He just didn't see the point in it. He had to tell them the truth. They had to know he had been straight with them from the off.

"Yes, there is going to be a war. And at one time or another I think we are all going to have to fight for what we really want. What we believe in." He said.

The food the child had brought him was forgotten as they looked at one another intensely for a moment.

Here was a new type of adult Draco thought to himself. One who was going to be honest with him. To Sirius, he was not 'prince' or 'dragon'. He was not the fragile little Draco who had been so hurt by Maria. He was a young man on the cusp of life. And he had to be ready for what was coming at him whether he liked it or not.

"You are going to be ready." Said Sirius to him. Just as last time, it had been his war, he knew the one that was coming to them whether they spoke about it or not was going to belong to the generation of Draco and Harry. "But don't worry. Us old timers are going to hold your backs." He said with a flash of a smile.

It was that smile that showed people what Sirius must have been like when he had been a young man and his cousin loved it. There was something so cool about him. It was not as if you could put your finger on it but he was so unlike everyone else he had ever met in his whole life.

Picking up the bag of food Sirius sighed. "I have been stopped here already for too long and I do not want you to get in trouble with your old man so I am going to have to go now," Sirius said to him with some regret. This was a lad he wanted to get to know.

"Can't you stay on just a little longer?"

"I wish I could young man. I want to get to know you and Harry more than anything else at the moment, I can tell you that. But now this Draco. We are going to be friends. And you are nothing like your parents."

Sirius wondered then if he had said the right thing. Draco's eyes suddenly betrayed his hurt.

"Why say that?"

"We can talk about it another time, but for now, I do have to go little cousin." Ruffingly Draco's head he was soon back in his animagus form and running away as fast as he was able to. He didn't really fear the Dementors anymore now he was in the south but he did not want to get caught.

If the kids were not with him then he couldn't risk it.

Draco was unaware he was being watched as he headed up to the house.

His father knew where he had been and had an idea of what he had been doing. Lucius shook his head. Of everything he had wanted for his son when he had been a baby, helping a fugitive had never been on his list.

He wondered how dads were meant to react to this situation. Did he go down and ask what he had been doing? Or did he ignore it?

Or did he just monitor the situation.

In spite of everything, his gut told him that Sirius was gone for the night. After all, he wasn't going to hang around all night. He had to keep moving if he was going to avoid the Ministry. Having observed Draco come back in, he was sure he was not going to go back out.

Lucius did all he could for the night; activated the wards about the house to make sure no one could get out without him knowing. Then he went to bed and wondered when convicted criminals had become his son's choice of companion.

**_Author Note:_** I hope you guys enjoyed that chapter. It has been one of the more interesting ones to write for me what with Sirius showing his face. His canon view of Draco has been changed obviously because of his closeness with Harry.

**_Re the last chapter _**– this is pretty much the note I should have put up with the first chapter – I was so excited to be posting this plot again that I didn't really explain where I was picking it back up. As you guys have all worked out now, yes I did skip most of book three pretty much on the same basis I did book one; we all know the story and I did not want to go through the motions for the sake of it. If I did to be specific about something then I can flash back, but asides that, I think it would have been boring. Though there were some interesting moments (the boggart class being one) I would have loved to write, Lucius just had so little to do with Book three. I could not think of anything to do with him except have him and Jane sit round the manor and wait for Draco to return (though I would have loved to write little Max's arrival). In this story, Buckbeak had a go at Crabbe and as lazy as it is, I am just going to say pretty much he and his dad then acted as Draco and Lucius did in canon. It just is not feasible to have Draco mucking around in class here; as you guys know, he loves studying in this plot and is too much of a good guy to act like that. He wouldn't screw up Hagrid's class for him. Anyway, any questions about the plot please do ask. I think I have rambled on enough here. Hope you're all well and enjoying the story!

_Please review!_


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

Draco could not stop hearing his cousin's words in his head. That he was nothing like his mother and father. All he had ever wanted to be when he was young was like his dad. Of course, he knew he wasn't perfect. But he wanted to be a little like him – like the good bit of him.

But what Lucius and Narcissa had Sirius known?

Every time he thought he had got used to the idea his dad had not always been reformed as he was then, it hurt every time a little more that he had been bad in the past.

With the chance that second war was coming, he was beginning to wonder just how bad the man he had proudly called dad for so long had been.

The Quidditch World Cup for him he did not think could come quick enough. Whether he was playing or he was watching Quidditch never failed to divert his attention.

He didn't know why. Maybe it was just a boy thing as he was yet to come across a boy who did not like Quidditch but when he was near a game; it just took his thoughts away from everything else that had been going on in his life.

Maybe that was why the day after he had seen his cousin he went out flying for the morning. It was not the game but it was the next best thing to it.

"He is acting odd." Said Jane as she watched him out of the window. "Is he ok, do you know?" she said to her boss and friend.

"I have an inkling but it is nothing to worry about I don't think," Lucius said to her. "It is no worse than what he has got up to in the past."

A look through the grounds had told him that Black was, as he thought, gone from his property.

She looked at him knowing he was going to say no more on the matter but wishing that he would. She was of the opinion that there had already been too many secrets and lies between them over the years.

But she knew he was the parent here and no matter what, she was never going to be blood. So at times, she had to accept what he said.

Looking out the window once more she saw that Draco had landed and was coming up towards them.

"Are you ok, my darling?" she asked as he came in and he nodded.

"Just fine Jane. Getting ready to go to the match." He told her.

"Yes, I am sure you boys are going to have a great time." She nodded.

"What? You're not coming?"

"Not this year honey, someone has to stay here and look after Max and I am sure as hell not leaving him with the house elves."

She had to say as much as she did like going to the odd game, she had been pleased to have the excuse to stay home that year. She was not in her twenties anymore and big crowds had never been her favourite place to be.

She had decided a weekend on her own would be quite nice and she and Max could go on some lovely long walks why the boys did some male bonding or whatever they did when she was not there, which was not often any more. As much as she knew and loved the fact they didn't mind her living there, she was sure they needed time for one another sometimes.

"Are you sure you don't want to come with us? It's be good." He said as he sat next to her and let her put her arms about him.

"No, darling, I am going to stay here. We can do stuff together when you guys get back though."

"Absolutely. France, right dad?"

"Yes, we can go out for a few weeks before you go back to school. After all, you are going to need a rest before you go back in. Next year is going to be a big one for you kids. Makes me wish I was a student myself still."

"Why dad, what's going on?" asked Draco now curious as to what his father was going on about.

To him, most terms were big ones but it definitely sounded as if his dad was going on about something a little more specific.

"Well that would be telling," his father teased and Jane laughed a little in a way that told him she was in on it as well.

"What's going on? You cannot just leave me hanging like that."

"Can I not?"

"No it's... cruel – Jane, tell me!" he said as he snuggled deeper in to her arms.

"Without my employers instruction I could not possibly divulge such classified information."

"You are both just mean!" he said to her as he broke free of her grasp. "Dad come on..." he said to him walking up and leaning on the arm of his chair.

"Nope." Said Lucius who wanted to enjoy the secret for just a little longer.

Draco was disappointed further that day when Lucius did give him a piece of information – but not the one he wanted.

He had been getting on with his studies in his room when his father came in. And he had known straight away from his demeanour what he had wanted to talk about.

"So you have spoken to Sev then?"

"Yes, I have." Said Lucius and he sighed. The one thing he had never had to worry about was the relationship between the man he saw as a brother and his son. Lucius sat down on his son's bed.

"I knew you were angry with him about Lupin but not to say good bye Draco..."

"Better that than row at the train station."

"Well, yes, it is never good to brawl in public but the least you should have done is go down to the dungeons. You do it every time before you come home."

"Then it would not have killed him to come up to the tower for once would it?"

"Draco, that would hardly have been professional."

"Well, that's irrelevant because it would have been a personal matter…"

He was sure he was being deliberately awkward about this on purpose.

"Son, I know you don't like it when he goes into professor mode but he was doing his job."

"So it his job to be a complete idiot is it?"

"Draco." his father said knowing he was not going to have to say anything else for Draco to take his meaning.

The younger of the two Malfoy men shock his head.

"Well the good news is that tonight at dinner the two of you are going to be able to work it through."

"What? He is coming here?"

"I don't know why it is such a shock when he has come here for the last fourteen years of your life." Lucius said with raised eye brows. "And he is simply coming for dinner with the friends he looks on as his family and I do hope you are going to be a little more gracious to him when he gets here."

"Whatever dad."

()()()()

"Oh my, he is a teenager now isn't he?" said Lucius as he came down the stairs making Jane laugh out loud.

"So I take it, it did not go so well when you told him Severus was coming here for dinner."

Lucius shook his head and sat down.

"He is not a little boy any more Lucius."

"No, his not. It is a shame Eliza is not here to help us. She would have been good with him at the moment." Ever since he had been a small boy she had believed in a firm but fair approach to bringing kids up and when she had thought Draco was being too cheeky she had never thought twice about telling him to watch his tongue. Draco and Eliza would have been at logger heads at that moment, for she had always been of the old school, but at least he would have had someone on his side who saw it from his point of view.

He was grateful for Jane but she was like - the pair of them were far too indulgent and always had been. Eliza would have been more of a sparring partner for him – and maybe that was what he needed.

She knew how much he missed her. He felt as if he had lost his mother when she had died. It was not the sort of thing you just got over.

"We can help him though," said Jane to him gently.

Lucius nodded. He knew that. He just wished the elder women was there to tell him what he had been like when he had been his sons age – that this was all normal and this was nothing to worry about.

But then Draco had always taken himself seriously. Especially when not came to what was wrong and right. His little Master Morality had always spoken his mind.

So when six o'clock rolled around and Severus came over, for the first time in a year there was a tension among them as they sat down for dinner.

The year before he and Lucius had had trouble between them to say the least. But they had worked through it.

Severus had perhaps been the one who had been most appalled by the diary incident. Certainly, he had been the one who had taken the longest time to come around. Part of Lucius said that was because the two of them had not been struck under the same roof together. He had had time to dwell on it where as he, his son and Jane had had to get on with living together.

Even to that day he was sure Severus did not trust him as he once had. He did not feel the closeness he had had to him when Draco had been nothing more than a baby.

But then that was in his friend's personality. He had never found forgiveness an easy thing to give.

And now that went for his son as well he thought.

The four of them sat round the table as they had so many times in the past.

Jane cleared her throat. She had to say she hated it when they were like this with one another, the men who she thought as her boys. It just felt all wrong to her. It was so unnaturally for them not to be laughing when they were together. They should be having fun while they could.

"So Severus have you got any plans for the summer?" she asked pleasantly

"None at present accept my research." He said to her.

"Not going to the world cup then?"

He shook his head.

"Result."

It was the first comment Draco had said either to or about his uncle since he had got there.

"Draco!" scolded Jane.

"What?"

"You know what you are doing and I think it would be a lot pleasanter for all of us if you would stop acting like a spoiled child." His father added on.

"You know what, whenever anyone bullies anyone else it gets them in to trouble but it is as if you lot just accept it with him." said the younger Malfoy as he put down his cutlery. He had not had much of an appetite that day anyway.

"Draco, if you were listening on the night that Black escaped, I am sure you heard that they were the ones who bullied me when we were at school. In fact, had I not been so rudely interrupted, I would have told you how he was very nearly the cause of my death."

"And you say other people are over dramatic," muttered Draco.

"Draco, I will not ask you again to be polite to our guest." His father warned.

"No dad. Lupin was good at his job and I loved his classes. And just because Severus can't let go of some teenager angst he lost his job."

"You're talking to me about teen angst?"

Silenced by his father, Draco scowled his way through the meal.

()()()

"I am so sorry about that, Severus; I am not entirely sure what has got in to that boy of late." Said Severus as they returned his study after the meal.

Some traditions of their friendship had continued.

"As you pointed out at the table it was teen angst."

Lucius rolled his eyes. He knew his father would never have allowed him such an indulgence when he was Draco's age. In fact, he was sure if at his son age he had made an outburst at the table such as that then his father would have made sure his bottom was shade darker when he went to bed that night.

But then he had lived in the social world when he had been young. He had, of course, retreated from it when his wife had died. He hadn't remarried and after the last social event that the Malfoy's had held had gone so tragically wrong he had never had the heart to go back in to it.

Of course, he and Jane had held parties for intimate friends. But then they did that rarely. And never when Draco was home.

"Yes, well he is going to have to get over it pretty quickly as I am not going to have him like this all summer with you. Especially not when we go to France."

"Ah yes I meant to tell you already. Much to what I am sure is going to be Draco's disappointment, I am not going to be able to join you in France this year. Dumbledore says he needs at least one of us close by."

It did not take Lucius long to work out what he was talking about. They were the two spies he had against Voldemort.

Now Pettigrew was on his way back to him they both had to be careful.

Unlike Severus who had been a spy in the last war (Lucius was at times still surprised by that fact) this was going to be his first war in which he was going to be as it were fighting for the light (and that fact too shocked him.)

"Does he think anything is going to happen immediately?"

In the past year, the three of them had often had meetings at Hogwarts in which the professor had pushed the two of them to trust in one another completely for when the war did come they were only going to have one another to talk to. They had also spoken about conduct; how far to go in the line of duty and the very serious risk they were both taking. Lucius had been forced to accept that he might not see his son grow into his full manhood should things go terribly wrong...

There could not be any doubt or mistrust in the relationship between him and Severus anymore.

But the fact was there was some.

And he had a feeling there was always going to be after everything that had gone on.

They had lied to one another in the past at the same time as calling one another brother.

"No, but he does think something is going to come eventually and that we should be ready for it when it does."

Severus had to say ever since he had heard Dumbledore's plan he had never had a lot of faith in Lucius being a spy. He had lived a too privilege life. He was too comfortable. He wasn't spy material.

But then maybe that was the genius behind the plan.

"Of course, we are going to be. Should I remain here as well?"

"No, Lucius. You know as well as I do that we have to carry on as normal, especially at times such as these. You always take Jane and Draco away at this time of year. Your presence here at this time can be put down to the world cup for a period but you are going to have to eventually."

He nodded.

Lucius wondered when his life had got so complicated – but deep down he knew the answer to that.

When he had had a child.

_Please review!_

PS. I am loving writing teenage Draco!


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

"Now are you sure you don't want to come to the tournament with us? You know that you are more than welcome and I can still get you a ticket for you."

"Lucius, I am going to be fine. You boys go and have fun and Max and I will have a relaxing weekend."

"Well ok."

Ever since Severus and he had had a chat when he had been round to them, Lucius had been a little apprehensive about leaving Jane on her own. It wasn't that she was not a big girl and they both knew she was more than capable of looking after herself but when he knew what was coming...

When he had been told the wizarding world was going to be going back to a start of war.

Well he was like any good friend – he just didn't want to leave her defenceless.

"If you are sure."

"Which I am."

Jane had noticed he had been acting odd for days.

She knew better than to ask him what was up. If he wanted to tell her what had gone on then he would only come to her when he was ready to and the chances were if he did not wish to tell her then she did not wish to know either.

But she was so worried it was getting to him – she knew it had to be bad. He didn't let it show if it wasn't worth showing...

Moments had passed between them ever since she had been let in to the house. Moments when he seemed to know what she was thinking and vice versa. They had one just then.

"It's ok, it's nothing bad - yet."

"You'd tell me – for Dragon's sakes..."

"Of course. It is me being stupid, don't let it both you Jane."

But it was too late for that.

"Well, whatever it is, you be careful. The boy may be a teenager but the job is not done yet." She said to him seriously.

"Why does your mind always leap to the worst possible thing Jane."

"Lucius, don't fob me off. I have been here long enough to know what you are like."

"I'll take that as compliment," he drawled. "When you need to know I will make sure that you do. And I mean that.… just don't worry for now as it is not worth worrying about."

She nodded.

That was what she had needed to hear.

"What time do you think you two boys are going to be back from the game?" she said to him. "I'll get a nice big roast dinner ready for the two of you when you get back?" she added with a smile.

"That would be lovely. I don't think we are going to be hanging about in the morning so how about four o'clock for the roast, though to be honest I think we are going to be back at mid day at the latest." He nodded. "And be sure to pack up for France. We are going to go the day after we return."

"I dunno. Life is just one big holiday for some people isn't it?" she teased.

"Is that a green eyed monster I can see on your back there Jane by any chance?"

"No, it is not!" she giggled. "How very dare you insinuate such a thing Mr. Malfoy." she said playfully shaking her head.

"How dare dad insinuate what?" asked Draco as he came into the room.

"We'll tell you when you're older!" teased Lucius. Draco, with a fourteen year old brain in his head, which of course instantly went for the gutter, pulled a face.

"That's gross."

"What's gross?"

"Whatever the pair of you were talking about. Come on, dad, we are going to be late if we don't leave soon. I said I was going to go see the guys when we get there."

"Did you now? So much for father son bonding time?" said Lucius with raised eye brow.

Jane laughed as she kissed them both good bye for the weekend. "Lucius, if the two of you bonded any more then you would have to carry him around like a kangaroo pouch .Be good for your dad." She said to Draco who sniggered.

"I always am."

()()()

It was the second time that Lucius had taken his son to the Quidditch World Cup. The pair of them had gone only once before when Draco bad been a lad of ten. He had thought he would be taking him when he was six as well but as things had gone the two of them had had bigger things on their minds…

The two of them had a huge tent, quite near the pitch and as they got there Lucius could not help but reflect part of him was glad Severus and Jane had chosen not to be there with them. Despite the fact that he was Draco's only parent, the two of them were rarely left on their own due to the fact he had made sure they did have some family about them most of the time; that was the way he had needed it to be. If it had been just the two of them – well, he did not like that thought much. If it had been then god only knew if his son would have made it to the age he was.

"So, are you looking forward to the match then?"

Draco nodded. "Come on the Irish as far as I am concerned as a lifelong Kestrels' fan," he was looking forward to the Irish winning.

When the game got going he knew some of his favourite players were going to be out on the pitch.

"That is my boy speaking there," laughed Lucius.

Draco gave a smile.

"Well, I don't think this is going to be but can I go and find Ron and Harry?" it was then that it clicked in Lucius head why he was so anxious to go and find them. He knew Draco had most likely sent a letter to them to tell them what had happened when he had had his little guest over but there was no doubt in Lucius' mind that his sons' friends were going to want details. If he himself had been involved in something like that when he had been there age, then he would have wanted to tell them, that was for sure. "And I want to go and find out where Andy and Ted are camping as well." He added on, to make it a little harder for him to say no. "We are going to be sitting with them during the game aren't we?" he doubled checked.

Lucius nodded. Despite the fact that his son well knew of the hatred that existed between his aunt and his father ever since he had been a young lad, Quidditch games were generally the only times Draco could get the two of them together without having to cut the tension between the two of them with a knife and so when he had an opportunity to do so he took hold of it by the scruff of the neck and took it for all it was worth.

And ever since he had seen Sirius, Draco had wanted to talk to his aunt about him as well. The two of them had sort of avoided the subject for the last year. He had got the feeling she had not wanted to talk about him, and that had been fine by him – when he had believed him to be guilty.

But everything was different now he knew he was innocent.

He had to know so much more about the past and who his mother's family were. It was funny. When he had been growing up his dad had made damn sure he knew who the Malfoy's were and where they had come from but it was as if he had forgotten that he was very much part Black and that went more than ever now he had met Sirius. He had to know who they were as well. It was not as if Andy had been proud enough of her heritage to tell him.

But he did have to go and see his friends before he worried about his family. Harry had got his letter and after all they had been through to get Sirius free, it was not going to be enough for him to just read he was ok and so he set off in search of them hoping they were there already.

When Ron had written he said they were going to be leaving very early in the morning so they got into the camp site in good time for the match.

He had to say there were times when it paid to be rich.

It was a good twenty minute walk for him to get over to then camp where they were staying and it reminded him very much of his birthday when he had met Ron. He had been so distracted by everything that had been going on for a while that he had got lost. He did not think he was ever going to be able to forget the look on Dora's face when they had found him and he knew his father had been rather unpleasant to her.

He was a lot older than he had been there then.

The Weasley tent, despite the fact there were many more of them in there, was a lot smaller than the one he had with his father inside. The money difference did bother him... he knew his friend was living only just above the poverty line...

Harry and Ron were waiting outside for him, expecting him as they had arranged in their letters.

"How you doing buddy?" said Ron as the two of them embraced.

"I am doing good – glad to be out of the house." He said to them. The more he spent time with the adults that summer the more he had seen how weird they were.

"And you can't wait for the game?"

"As if any of us can."

But to all three of the boys it was soon clear they were skirting around the issue they really wanted to talk about and so when Hermione came out go the tent and suggested the four of them go for a walk, the others nodded in fervent agreement.

"Can I come?" they heard a voice ask just as they were about to go.

Draco turned to see Ginny there. No longer the scared young girl he had taken he diary from, it was quite clear that Ron's little sister wasn't that little any more.

But that did not mean they were going to let her in on what they knew about Sirius.

"No, buggar off." said Ron as they turned away from a scowling Ginny.

"You really shouldn't talk to your sister like that; you know that, don't you Ronald?" Hermione said with raised eye brows.

"Yes mother."

The three boys laughed together and Draco knew this was what he was missing at home. Kids his own age. He had to agree with Hermione deep down though - Ron shouldn't talk to Ginny as he did.

He didn't know how lucky he was to have a sister.

"So come on tell us how he was?" said Harry as soon as they were in the crowd. They knew they were not going to be over heard whenever one was buzzing about them. And no one would guess they were talking about the supposed mass murderer from the word, 'he'.

"He was ok I think. If there was something up then he did not let it on," he admitted. In truth he had seemed not that different to how he had been when they had been at the Shrinking Shack that night.

"Where was he heading?"asked Harry, hungry for any news he could get about his newly found god father. What he had said to him about the two of them living together was burning bright with in him. He had to believe there was still a chance that they were going to be able to be together as they had briefly planned.

If he had to tell the truth then he had always been jealous of all of his friends for the fact they had a home with a parent who deep down they knew loved them.

And somehow that went for Draco more than any off the others. He had always known what a genuine lad he was from the day the two of them had met and he had never hid the relationship had with his father.

He was jealous of it and he knew if he could get what Draco had with Lucius with Sirius then he was going to be a lot happier than he had ever been when he was living with his aunt and uncle.

But then he was thinking as if it had already happened and it had not... it might not ever.

"He did not say. He wants it to be a secret so it can't get any of us in trouble. It was just like he said in his letter. If we need him, the best thing we can do is owl him."

Harry nodded. He had known that was going to be the answer he got from his friend but that did not mean he had to like it.

"I know we can't but I do wish there was something more the four of us were able to do for him," Hermione angrily shook her head. "It is just not right that he can't be here with us right now."

"It is not us you have to tell," Ron shrugged.

Draco had decided to keep the comment about his family between his cousin and himself until he knew what he meant for sure. That the others did not need to know.

Elation was what Draco felt when he and his father got back to the tent – his second Quidditch world cup and his second victory for his team.

The Irish had got their pride on – and so had he! The normally sore loser was so delighted by the outcome of the game he had had to admit the catch by Krum was incredible!

"I think that might have been the best game I have ever seen!" he said as he flopped down on one of the arm chairs.

"Certainly one of the best I ever remember," his father agreed.

Lucius being older, and despite himself a little on edge, could not get as excited over the game as he would have liked to have been... things had been peaceful... that night... so far.

"Can I head over to see Ron and Harry?"

"Not this late son. Let's just have a drink the two of us – we are surely not done dissecting yet?"

Draco had been about to argue, but then he knew he had pushed it as far as he was going to for one day. They were just going to have to settle for meeting up when they got back as they were bound to be gone before he caught them in the morning.

"How about a butterbeer?"

"I am sure we have some round here-"

"What was that?" his son said to him the score of them game forgotten in as heart beat.

Dumbledore had briefed Lucius on what he was to do in such a situation. He had to join in with those he had called his comrades when he had been a young man if he was going to keep face.

This was the first test he had to face.

"You are to run to the woods and you are to stay there until I come for you, do you understand Draco?" Lucius said as he drew his wand. He did not dare let his sons eyes met his. He had come here when he had known he was going to lead his son in to trouble.

They should never have come to the game.

But then that would have been suspicious in itself as Dumbledore had also pointed out to him. No, the one thing he had been very clear on was the fact he had had to make both himself and his son visible.

This was in essence the introduction to the new life they were both going to be leading now he was a spy for the order.

"Dad, what is going on?"

"Son, I do not have time for this at the moment. Will you please just do as I ask? I swear when I am done I will come to you directly."

"But dad..."

There was a real alarm on his face and he knew he had put it there when he had said to the boy that they were going to have to go there separate ways to ride out this storm.

Putting his hands on his son's cheeks, Lucius sighed and he wished there was a way for him not to do this but then he knew there was not.

"Please just trust me as you did when you were a boy. Draco."

Diving in to his arms for what little comfort Lucius knew he was able to give to his son for just a moment, he could feel Draco shaking.

He had to go soon if he were going to be able to leave him.

"You remember what I said to you prince, all those years ago. I will come for you; I will always come back for you. But for now, you have to the woods – _now,_ Draco."

()()()

Draco run at all speed. Not knowing what was going on but seeing that whatever it was, it was able to alarm his father was somehow worse than if Lucius had told him he was clueless as to what was happening.

But even as he did as his father had told him, he knew that not be the case.

He knew just what was going on and yet he had not been able to tell him.

It had to be something bad. He knew it did.

"Draco!"

He wished Jane had come with them. If she was there then he knew he would feel a lot better than he did having been left on his own. He thought of Severus to as the woods seem to become thicker around him. The fact he has been off with him seemed silly now. He didn't know why had been so mad; Sev had just been being Sev and he did not know why he had expected any different.

"Draco..."

He wished he could say sorry to him suddenly.

"Draco's it's me," on the third time the voice attracted his attention at last. And as he saw who had come to him his racing heart slowed. He felt secure once more in a heartbeat.

"What's going on?"

"The Death Eaters are rising up once more – and yet this time your father has gone to fight against them - not for them," the blue eyes danced with pride and the women turned to the edge of the forest, a longing, pained expression written all over it.

"If only I could speak with him... just once. Fourteen years seemed suddenly like a very long time, my love."

Whether she was speaking to him or his father Draco was unsure but he felt warm. To know he was as missed by her as was vice versa. It warmed him.

"I could tell him something if you wanted me to mum."

Cissy shook her head. "You are too innocent to hear what I would tell him," suddenly, he remembered how young she had been when she had died for an expression of desire came over her for her husband. "but the price I paid was worth it in your father's eyes as well as my own."

He nodded his thanks. From time to time he had to hear that.

"Now come on let's find your friends, shall we?" she said and he knew that was why she had come at that moment.

As ever, she was the bridge to safety.

"Do you know where they are?"

She always seemed to know everything. Within a nod she confirmed she did know there whereabouts and they were soon of to find them.

()()()

Meanwhile for the first time in years Lucius found himself in his Death Eater's robes and he had to say to himself how easy it had been for him to put them back on, even if he knew it was not for real this time for as easy as it to do it he did not want to be there. He wanted to be with his son and even when he had had a lovely young wife waiting for him at home last time he did not ever remembering wishing he was not where he was then.

It was a new sensation and it showed him to himself – he had changed. Beyond recognition from who he had been when he had really been nothing more than a boy playing at a man's game.

Now he knew the price of war and now he knew what he stood to lose in it he was not half so eager to play it.

But he had no choice. Dumbledore and Severus had been preparing him for the longest time for this role and if he did not play it then he knew he was going to be letting his son down as well. No, there was only one thing for him to do and that was to go ahead.

He had to fight for the Order, covertly.

And so with his wand up he chanted and marched with the others knowing who was about him. Crabbe and Goyle.

The fact he was there he knew was going to help him greatly.

Draco had made his friends at school and the world now knew by the fact he had let him bring them home that he approved and _that_ was going to take some explain. Especially when the Dark Lord heard he had had Harry Potter under his roof and he had done nothing to destroy him for he knew it was going to have to come out sooner or later; someone was going to tell him. But he was just going to have to deal with it when it happened.

They had to know or at least think he was still loyal if he had any chance of success and he had to succeed for the thought of not doing so was too terrible to imagine.

He knew if he was discovered then he would die; that did not both him so much. But he knew that his failure would bring his sons future in to question to and he would be harmed. The lord would torture him before his eyes before he let them both die. And that was a thought he could not stand.

Above them the muggle attendances who had been kidnapped were screaming in horror at what was happening to them and in truth it did revolt him. It was then he really knew he did not have the heart for what he was meant to do. Not anymore.

The fact that the muggles they were torturing had a father and his son in it made it no easy for him. He wondered if anyone else in a Death Eater robe that night was thinking of their own son as they looked up at that poor boy and his father who had no chance of escape. And no chance of protecting one another.

()()()

"Well, there they are," said Narcissa as she and her son caught sight of the trio… it had taken them some time it seemed to Draco for a women who knew where they were and he had a suspicion that she had dragged it out.

And once more he knew when he went to them that she would have to go.

He turned to faced her.

"Thank you. For everything. For every time."

She shook her head. "Thank you my darling. Now go to your friends – and I've changed my mind. Tell dad I'm close and how much I love him - how proud he made me tonight."

"I will." he said to her.

Reaching out she caressed his cheek. "And I hope I do not have to say how proud I am of you little one. Now go and join your friends. Only leave them when your father comes for you."

_Please review._


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

Hermione heart lifted ten times higher than it had been when she saw Draco.… when the Death Eaters attack had begun, pandemonium had taken hold of the camp site and she had feared he would not be able to find her, Ron and Harry but quite clearly that was not the case – it relieved her greatly. More than she could say...

"Are the three of you ok?" he said as he rushed over to where they were, as agitated as any of them were.

"We're fine," she said but it did not prevent her embracing him.

It was quite clear she did not appreciate he had been so far from them when everything had kicked off.

"Are you ok as well?"

He wanted to tell them that he had been well looked after but the secret of his mothers visits was something he had only ever shared with his father, who had the faith in him not to question it. He did not know how likely it was if friends would do them same.

"Yeah, I am fine…" he said as he begun to look about him. He did not know how long he was going to be but already he was looking for his father.

He had to come for him soon, didn't he? He was scared for him. What if he was in danger?

"How long has it been since all this begun?" he asked Hermione. He had lost track of time when he had been with his mother.

"I dunno, about ... half an hour, maybe."

So deep they were in the forest that they could not see what was going on. "Come on lets, get closer to the edge."

"Not a good idea," a voice from behind them proclaim.

"Theodore... what's going on?"

A warm friendship between the Nott and the Malfoy heir's had over the past year cooled into a causal acquaintance. Though he had not said as much, Draco knew since he had begun to spend more time with Ron, Hermione and Harry, he had lost a lot of respect from him.

Not that he had to say he cared much but he did miss the old days when they had been able to tell one another everything.

And he did to think he would turn him away that night when he was clearly worried.

He was right.

"The Death eaters Ere rallying again. Surely you knew that?" the Slytherin asked him.

It was then he understood that as the son of an insider he had been told that. His father had not confided in him – well, he did not know why.

But it meant he could play on that fact and pretence that relations with his father were not as warm as his friend thought they were at that moment. After all, he had to be aware of the trouble between him and his father in the past, and if they had been at odds once then they could be again, couldn't they?

He decided to play the dumb and yet ironically, mistrusted _Ravenclaw_ son.

"I had no idea of that fact."

If he was a different boy then he knew Theodore would have smirked at that fact and indeed there were many in the house which he should have got in to which would have. However, that had never been his friend's way and instead he had a look of almost sympathy on his face.

"Father always said that his lord was going to rise again – and this is just the beginning of it."

How he was able to such a thing so cool when Harry was standing there with them he did not think he was ever going to know. Nott confirmed to him everything Sirius had said when they had been standing on the Malfoy Manor that night and even though Theodore was the same age as they were, he seemed to have a wisdom they did not about himself.

And Draco trusted his word.

"Then tonight is really only going to be the start, isn't it?" said Ron to him keeping his cool.

Over the years, he and Hermione had got used to the fact there was going to be a time when they were going to stand up be counted. And he knew that came not just from Harry but Draco too. He may not be the Boy Who Lived but from the first time they had seen one another at the Quidditch game, he had known there was something more about the Malfoy boy.

Theodore nodded.

"Then come on, we have to get out of here and find your family and my dad," Said Draco to Ron as he nodded to his old friend respectfully and he knew he was glad to be in his own shoes rather than Theodore's who he had no doubt had the weight of the world on his shoulders at that moment.

In a direct reversal of the way that the Malfoy's had done things, Theodore's father had picked his path for him it seemed.

The trio agreed and soon they were running through the forest. As much as he had been told to stay there and wait for his dad, Draco knew he could not bear to. He was not a child any more.

And he was not going to sit tight whilst god only knew was happening to his dad.

His dad was stepping up' this time. And so was he.

()()()

By the time that the rally came to an end and the others had had their fun, Lucius felt sicker than he had done in as long time. He was not accustomed to behaving or seeing other behave in that manner any more.

He knew he had softened and he felt his age. He was not as young as he had been and the things he was concerned by had utterly changed.

But that did not mean he had lost his stomach he realised as he ran through the camp sight. He had to get to the woods. While he was sure that the Death Eaters had been too concerned with the muggle family to turn on the supporters of the game, he had nothing to confirm this and he not going to take any chances.

Until he saw with his own eyes that his son was unharmed he was not going to believe it.

Who would be a parent? He thought to himself. He remembered when his son had turned seven, his nurse had said to him that by the time he was done raising Draco his hair was going to be one big mass of grey and now, he had to say, he believed her.

"DRACO!" he yelled knowing if he heard his voice he was going to come to him and his worry was going to be over sooner.

All he wanted was for the two of them to be together.

"SON!"

"Over here, dad!" though he had been calling, he was surprised to hear his son call back to him before he had ever got to the forest where he had told him to wait for him.

He knew he did not have the heart at that moment but of all the times his son had chosen to disobey him was that one. He knew Draco's generation had not yet had to see anything of the war; after all, they had been born on the tail end of the last one. He was going to have to talk to him and he knew it. He was going to have to prepare his son for what they as a community were about to go through all over again.

And he was not going to tolerate his disobedience. Not in this way...

But that was not for that night. No, as long as the two of them were both fine then that would be fine by him for then.

His eyes turned to follow the voice who had call him and he was relieved to see apart from the obvious alarm that was written all over his face his son appeared quite unharmed.

He was with his friends he observed quickly and though they were the reason he had not done as he asked, as fast as his mind was going it did not take him long to follow their line of thinking that if they were all together then they were going to be a lot safer than if they had been apart. He agreed with that.

He had done the right thing when he had stayed with them, he conceded begrudgingly.

Draco was instantly alarmed when he saw how pale his father was. It was usually too hard to spot if a Malfoy was off colour usually. But it was quite clear at that moment all was not well with his father.

Not only was he with his friends, Lucius soon saw but his son was with men he had not at first registered as well as a distraught house elf.

And by the look in his sons eyes, that were also mirrored in his own, he knew the two of them were not going to be able to sleep till they knew what the other had been through that night.

Even as the two them came closer to one another, though they knew they weren't being watched too closely, Draco knew his father _was _going to continue to be observed through this war and he knew since Harry was there it was ridiculous – but he felt as if all eyes were on the two of them.

()()()

"Winky's master did not come to the game, dad, you saw that as well as I did. And that was where Harry lost his Wand. I can't solve the mystery but I don't think it was her that took it. Surely - she couldn't do it without Crouch knowing?"

"Well, Dobby went to Harry without the two of us knowing about it when the two of you were in your second year."

The two Malfoy's were at last safe. Back in there tent together. As soon as Lucius had cast a spell around them so no one could hear what they were saying, they had started talking.

Their tent was just half the size of their home on the inside and the two of them sat in the spacious living room together but on the same sofas. Draco felt the need to be close to his dad as he had not done in as long time.

"What other explanation could there be?"

"I don't know."

"No theories?"

"Not one."

Silence took the two of them for a moment as they tried to think it over.

"Dad you have got to tell me if scuff like that is going to happen."

Lucius had been about to open his mouth to deny he had even known it was going to happen but he knew it was futile and unworthy of his son.

"For what it is worth, I only thought it might happen and I did not wish to worry you if it was not going to. The game was meant to be a time for fun." he said with a shrug of his shoulders. "but in spite of what my actions seem to display, I do know you are soon to be a grown man and I will tell you next time. I don't want you to be caught unaware again."

"Then there is going to be a next time?"

"I think we both know there is whether we want it to be or not."

Draco nodded and he moved closer to his father.

"I know you were only trying to protect me," he nodded. He understood his father well enough to know that.

"Perhaps, but there is going to be no protection for you in ignorance."

Lucius turned to look at his son and as usual he felt his heart swell. From the day he had been born to that, he had been the reason his dad had been able to hold his head so high and that was what Lucius soft grey eyes said to him at that moment.

Draco was only fourteen but there had already been far too many occasions when he had been forced to fear for his son's life.

And he knew if the war did come again then he would once more have cause to fear for him.

"My dear boy," he sighed and he held put his arms and Draco moved closer so that he could wrap them about him. They were not as affectionate as they had been when he had been a child but it seemed they both needed reassurance that night.

Which reminded Draco...

"Dad you know when I ran in to the forest tonight?"

"Yes son?"

"And do you remember what I said to you when I got back to the house after my second year."

It was clear he was having a little trouble trying to tell him whatever he needed to and so Lucius pushed his lips against his son forehead for a moment and he felt his boy relax and it was as if he was turning in to that little boy who had needed his father's comfort so.

"I am afraid you are going to have to be a little more specific - a lot was said that summer the way that I remember it."

"What I told you about mamma when I was in the chamber."

Draco could fell the change in his father. Whatever he had thought he was going to say, it was not that and he could feel how tense he was.

"She came to me again tonight."

He recalled the night when he had first found out that she had been going to see their boy. He had been so relieved to know she had not abandoned them entirely. And yet when the lad had gone back to school and he had had time to think on it, he had been unable to keep his jealousy at bay.

"Well, I am glad she was with you when I could not be." he sighed. From time to time, he thought it was getting less – the weight of the grief that he had to live with every day – then it came back and it crushed him just to spite him.

"Did she say anything?" he felt his heart race as his son nodded.

"She said to tell you how proud of you she is and that she misses and loves you."

It had been so unexpected, that he felt his throat go tight and as Draco thought about it he realise this was the first time his dad had had any message from his mother since the day she had died.

It had been far too long.

"She said that?" checked Lucius. His face betrayed the fact that this most welcome message broke his heart for love of her all over again.

"She did." And it was then that Draco made the wise choice not say anything, for no matter how much he wished to comfort his beloved father, he knew there were no words he could adequately do so with.

She was gone – and always would be no matter how many visits he got.

She was never going to get him up when he slept late, or send him sweets when he was at school. She would never sit in the stands at a Quidditch game or tell him off when he had not listened to her.

No, there was another women who did all of that and even though he knew he would never be able to tell his father even had he asked, he felt a longing to be with Jane at that moment and wished he were at home with her more than anything.

()()()

The feeling he got that night lasted all the way to the following morning and as soon as he got up he begun to pack. All he wanted to do was go home.

The Quidditch World Cup had been awful and he was glad it was coming to an end. The sooner he and his dad and Jane got out to France the better. His soften feelings for Severus from the night before also remained. He was going to say sorry as well. He was beginning to understand you didn't have to like someone all of the time to love them always. His uncle had and was always going to be a difficult character in some ways, much the way his father was and the sooner he learned to live with that the better.

If something had happened to one of them the night before and they had been mad at one another then the other would never had forgiven themselves. The family had to start sticking together more than ever before. The lot of them had to grow up...

"Son, are you going to run across to say bye to your friends?" said Lucius who had also got ready to go as soon as he got up.

Draco shook his head.

"Ron's dad said last night they were going to go as soon as they could so we said bye then. I'll write when we get back. Can we go yet?"

"We can but we are going to have to go up to Hogwarts so I can see Dumbledore before we head home. He needs to know what happened here last night. I can drop you off first actually if you'd like."

It was a very tempting offer, but Draco shook his head. It was probably best that he went with him so he could see Severus and then they could go and tell Jane what was going on together.

"I'll come with you," He said to him. "Dad – I meant to say last night – but I was proud of you as well, fighting against the Death Eaters and all - I mean ... you know."

"I know, son," said Lucius as Draco actually blushed so embarrassed was he as he tried to tell his dad the way he felt. It had been a long time since he had admired his father so much. But he had really turned back around from how he had been when he had been a second year and it did mean a lot to him. He had to know that.

"Shall we go then?"

Lucius nodded. That was a good idea. He was as eager as the boy was to get away from this placed.

"Come on, let's get to a port key, any port key and then I can apparent us to as near to the grounds as we can and then we'll walk up to the castle!"

()()()

"If what I saw last night is right, as well as what I heard, then I am forced to come to the conclusion that the movement has not only begun again but they are already recruiting. The Death Eaters are sure that there lord are going to come back with in the year, they think they are months away from reforming properly," sighed Lucius as he nursed the tea he had been given by the headmaster who congratulated himself. When he had got a spy in Lucius as well as Severus, he had struck gold. Between the two of them he was sure the Order was going to be a lot stronger than it had ever been before.

And what a change in the way that he spoke to him. He knew the man in front of him had never been fond of him when he had been at school during the event two years before, he had had no respect for him but that seemed to have been altered. He did not suppose Malfoy was ever going to like him for he had took his loyalty from his lord at his darkest moment but he did not regret it. He was sure he was going to loyal for the child's sake and no one else's.

But then Lucius was no young man himself now and as he looked at him that was brought home to him the man was tired. But he was going to have to get used to that.

"Thank you for what you did yesterday night, Lucius. All of what you have said to me has been very useful. Do you know when the first meeting is to be? Any dates?"

"Crabbe may have mentioned something about a meeting at the end of the month. He said he was going to write to me to confirm the time and the place but I don't know how much I trust him as a reliable source."

Albus had always thought he could read men well, yet to hear him say such a sentence that summed up his feelings about Lucius himself so well he could not help but sigh.

"Thank you for coming to me so swiftly with this news. I am very grateful to you." He nodded.

"This has been what you and Severus have been trying to get me ready for years, isn't it?" he asked him.

Dumbledore nodded "Indeed it is – though now the time has come I feel I must ask you to be honest with me - do you feel as if you are up to his job? If you are not then it is vital you tell me so."

Lucius shook his head. When he had been told he was to be a spy he had had such thoughts, that he would never manage it. But when he had done what he had asked, he had made not only the treasure of his heart proud but also the the centre of his day dreams – both his son and his wife had defied the odds to tell him how proud of him they were.

And now when they had such feelings for him, after all the time he had spent screwing up, well how could he deny them?

Her?

Him?

No, they were the pearls of his world and he was not going to give them another reason to grieve.

"No, I can do this and what is more is that I want to."

Pride and vanity at last at bay, he found he was able to say what he felt.

While his father had been seeing the head master, Draco had gone down to the dungeons. He had had to see his uncle and when they had got to the school, he had got the feeling that his father had not wanted him to go into see Dumbledore with him anyway.

He knew when they got to France his father was going to want to talk about what he was doing more and he was looking forward to it for he had to understand what was going on for it was going to affect them all.

He knocked on the door. He had seen his uncle hurt when he had let Sirius go free and he had not even flinched. His cheeks had begun to go pink by the time he had knocked on the door. He was a little ashamed of the way he had behaved he guessed – especially when he had been taking the moral high ground.

"Enter."

He walked in with his head down.

"Uncle," he greeted him.

Severus looked up with a look of shock from the desk.

"Were you ok last night?" he asked with great urgency. Severus got up and was soon sweeping around the desk. He had been concerned ever since he had heard what had gone on. The worry he had been suffering all night showed under his eyed.

"Yes, we were."

"Neither of you were hurt?"

It was as if he had forgotten the way that he had treated him when he had been at the house and before he had left school for the summer. He knew no matter the differences he had and would have with his uncle, he was always going to be there for him no matter what.

"No, we weren't but, uncle Sev – I am so sorry for the way that I have been acting."

Severus sighed. He knew he had in part deserved what he had got and when he had done it, he had expecting Draco to kick off. He had known he was going to hurt his nephew and yet he had been unable to stop himself or say sorry so that the load had had to come to him. He was not sorry for what he had done to Lupin... but he was sorry he had hurt Draco. "So am I."

If the night before had been the end of his friend and his nephew, he wondered how he would have felt.

Broken...

He knew better than anyone else in the world that such thoughts were the kind that might turn a man mad.

And so instead of saying anything to Draco he just took him in his arms and sighed and swore to himself he was going to be a better uncle from that day on wards.

Just as the Malfoy's could, he could feel the darkness and he feared it was going to take them all.

Once he was gone with the head master, Lucius went down to Sev and he could not put into words his delight that his son and his uncle were now once more most definitely on speaking terms.

The elder he got the more he hated it when there was conflict with in the family they had made for themselves.

Before they left, he was relieved to hear that Severus had changed his mind about France. Dumbledore could cope without him for the week. If he was needed he could flu back easily enough. When he had heard what had gone on at the world cup, the only place he had wanted to be was with his family and he was not going to miss the holiday – not for the world.

It was not worth missing the time he could be with them. They had enjoy what remained of the peace.

"Well, I am glad you are coming old friend," said Lucius finally as he drained the last of the tea his friend had given to him and stood up. "But I am afraid me and Draco should really be going home now. It has been a long night for the two of us."

Severus nodded. It was well past midday and he knew Lucius had stayed longer than he had met too.

"Yes, I am sure you are going to need a good night's sleep tonight. I will see you later this week on the other side of the channel then." He said to them with a smile and Draco nodded.

He felt more at peace now he had made things up as it were with his uncle. Suddenly, there meeting when he had returned to school after the summer between first and second year sprung to his mind and he knew that no matter what came between the two of them they were never going to be at odds with one another for long.

It was a quiet walk down the drive from Hogwarts and it was obvious they were both feeling exhausted now and Draco did not think he had ever been so glad to go home than when he put his hand on his father's arm and allowed him to flew them back into their grounds.

"I think I am going to go to bed when I get in." said Draco to his dad who could only nod in agreement.

A nice long, _peaceful _sleep before he begun to pack that was what he needed.

Going into the manor though all of their plans changed instantly.

The minute they were in the door Max came running out not so much to see them as to them, as to tell them off, it seemed by the way he was barking.

It soon became apparent he was distressed and so Lucius followed the pup thought the manor into the living room, his son hot on his heals where an alarming sight meant his eyes.

Jane was on the sofa, exhausted but all he had needed was one look at her to know the poor women had not had an ounce of sleep all night.

"I didn't know if you were dead or alive," she croaked her voice broken. And then she burst into tears without further ado.

_Please review!_


	6. Chapter 6

**Author Note: Merry Christmas all! Have a lovely day, whatever you do :) **

**Chapter 6**

In all the years they been together, Lucius did not think he had ever seen Jane in such a state. Not even through everything else they had been through had she seemed to him to be as upset as she was when they had finally got back from the match. Her fear was palpable...

He had not thought to write to her the night before and he had been so concerned with going to see Dumbledore, when he have got up, it had not crossed his mind that she had had no idea what they were doing.

She had had no idea if they were dead or alive.

"Oh Jane," he said as he realised his mistake and went over to the sofa where the sobbing women trying to get hold of herself but failed.

He had only ever seen her cry a hand full of times. Jane may be a woman but for years she had had only the company of men about her and that had made her stronger than the nineteen year old who had come to him to apply for the job of his son's governess. She was not prone to tears he knew, which was why hers affected him so.

He did not know how many times he had thanked god that he had picked her. For despite the fact she was never going to win any awards for beauty or intelligence, Jane had always had common sense in abundance and he knew he had to credit her in part for the way his son had turned out. She had been by there side from the day she had come to work for them and he knew the loyalty she had given him over the years was not easy to come across in that day and age. It had been given without question.

As soon as he got to the sofa, Jane allowed herself to be taken in to his arms. Tears seemed to fall from her eyes as they never had before.

Draco did not ever recall seeing her like this.

Going over to his father and his ex governess, he sat at her feet and reached up for her hands and for the first time he really looked at her. There was something suddenly so old about her beloved face that he could not bear it. And he knew she was not the young girl who had come to his father as well, but she was yet to meet middle age. She was not old.

"Why did one of you not write to me? Just to let me know that you were safe and that no harm-m had come to you? There was a special-l-l Daily Prophet sent out as soon as it happened and I have been-n-n in agony all night-t!" she wept and she leant in to her employer and clung to him as she had never done.

He was a brother and a best friend to her and when she thought she had lost him and his child, it was clear that she had been in a state of terror.

As he held her, he looked down in to her eyes and he saw the fear, but he recognised it from before.

If he had needed proof that there was going to be another war, he found it in her eyes as he had done with his wife the time before.

Oh, yes they were in danger.

"I am so sorry," he said as he hugged her, still booted and cloaked having had no time to remove his garments since he had been in. "I did not wish to worry you and nor did I wish to be so thoughtless. But we are home now Jane and there three of us are safe."

But it did not go in for her it seemed and she took his son in her arms.

"Oh, darling, if anything had happened to you I don't think I would have ever forgiven myself. God I should have come with the two of you, I don't know what I was thinking about _not_ coming with you. God if things had been different - if you had not made it home..."

"But you have to think that we did Jane," said Draco as she settled in to her arms. Even with her so upset there was nowhere else in the world that he wanted to be. "We are both ok and nothing happened to us," he said as he gave her a kiss on her cheek and buried his face in her shoulder.

It was only when he said it that she took some deep breathes. For so long it had been just the three of them that she did not know what she would have done had she lost the pair she thought of as _her_ boys. They were hers now – god only knew no one else would be crazy enough to have them.

Her life as house keeper revolved around the two of them and she knew she should not be so dependent on them but she knew it was their happiness and well being who constituted her own. She would have nothing if...

Her mind flashed back to the last war and she did not think she had the strength to go through another. If anything she had more to lose this time. Much more than she had ever had before. And that thought tortured her.

She couldn't go through it again.

She couldn't.

"I feel so sick – it's my stomach," she said and Lucius noticed how pale she was. The events of the night before had taken their toll on all of them and that did not go any less for her just because she had not been at the match.

She drew back from Draco and cupped his face in her hands. He was her dear child and she was never going to let him go in to that much danger without her again.

"Oh, I am a silly women, my dear," she said as she shook her head.

"You were only scared." Said Draco. He knew what that was like.

She shook her head and it was quite clear to him that she was not going to get over the embarrassment easily.

"I think I am going to go up to bed," she said to the two of them as she pushed a kiss on top of Draco's forehead and tried to smile at him. She was desperately trying to get a grip on herself. "Last night was hell for all of us. We should get some rest. You as well."

Lucius nodded but he did not feel like going to bed, not know.

His eyes followed Jane as she left the room and he felt sick to his stomach. When he and his son had left the grounds of the cup he had thought that was going to be it for round one – and yet he had got home to find the war had already found a crack in to his home and the fact that Jane had been so upset shocked him... his sense of guilt for the night she had spent in pieces over powered him.

It didn't matter what had gone on in the past. Jane had been the one who had held it together for him. She had been the one who had made sure that at the end of the day they had sat down about the table and they had had a family lunch. There was no taking meals of to your own room in the Malfoy manor. They ate as a family.

She ensured for him the small things that made them work as a group happened. She was the one who made sure his meals were on the table and when his clothes needed to go to the dry cleaners or the tailors that they went. She was his company at night.

If he had to leave his son then he never had doubts that he was going to be well cared for when he was with her.

To see her so weak when they had been in danger shocked him to the core. To see someone so strong when they felt weak...

"I think I am going to go down to the office for a while son. You should go to bed as well." He said to his son.

"No, I think I am going to go and write a few letters as well," he said to him. He knew Harry was going to want to hear from him and no doubt Sirius was going to wish to hear his side of what had gone on last night. He had no doubt in his head that Harry was too going to write to him and they both had to help put his mind at rest. A letter from just one of them was not going to be enough.

Lucius nodded, knowing that his son was getting to the age of life where he was not able to tell him what to do. By all means, he was able to suggest but he knew Draco was going to do what he wanted to and nothing else. He had always had a strong sense of himself and what he wanted to do.

Going into the officee, he sighed and he felt his shoulders drop down two levels. He felt so old – and when he remembered the cries of the muggle father from the night before he just felt older. That poor man... what he and his son had gone through was going to haunt him for months to come he was sure of it.

God, he knew what he needed – a drink.

When he had been a drunkard nothing he seemed so close to him and he found he had been able to forget. When his life had been going so rubbish that he had just wanted to shut everything out, he had found he was able to when he had hit the bottle and yet that had been a habit he was able to kick. He had found the strength to stop and cope without it. When he eventually been able to find the courage to put it behind him, he was so proud of himself and it was as if he had woken up for the first times in weeks and months. And he had got his family back after what had been quite a separation for all of them. No, he knew he had made mistakes and he had hurt them too. And that was why he knew he could not drink again.

Because they were going to need him more than ever before too soon.

And that was why he knew they drink had to remain nothing more than a temptation.

"Thank god we are to go to France today," said Lucius as he walked down the stairs to see his son sitting at the breakfast table.

"Yes, I think we are all looking forward to getting out there," Draco agreed. It was going to be a much needed break. "What time is uncle Severus going to come or he is he going to make his own way out and met us there?"

"He is going to go out there in time to let us all for dinner," Lucius informed him as he sat down. After he had had a good night's sleep, he felt a lot better and he was sure that his family were going to as well.

They were going to enjoy France as they always had. They were going to go to Paris and he had booked them all tickets for the opera. Perhaps when they were out there they might even find a little time to explore a bit of history.

It was time for them to enjoy less of the French country side and more of the French culture. Ever since the years before when he had been told what Hermione and her family had done when they had been on the continent, Draco had insisted that when they were back in France they were going to have to do a lot more than just remain by and around the chateaux.

No, they were all going to go out that year and they were going to enjoy one another as well as the country more than they ever had before.

"Where's Jane?" he asked quite suddenly as he realised that Max was sitting in the corner, breakfast bowl still quite empty.

And her chair was just as vacant. It was most unusual...

"I don't know dad - I have not seen her yet this morning," he said with a worried shrug.

Bending down, Lucius stroked Max, "where is that mistress of yours this morning?" he said to the pup who was looking rather lost and confused without said mistress.

"Draco will you please order one of the house elves to see to Max's breakfasts while I get them to see to ours?" He said. "Then after breakfast you can take him round the grounds for a walk." He said to him.

Once the two of them had breakfasted together, Lucius made his way back up stairs. Arriving outside Jane's room, he paused. Despite the fact that it was in his house, he had never felt very comfortable going in to her room on the occasions he had found the need to do so – it was indeed a rarity.

"Jane?" he called out as he knocked on the door. "Are you awake?"

"Yes," a notably groggy voice called back to him.

"Are you quite alright?"

"Just a little sleepy." She responded.

"Are you decent?"

"I am."

He went in to the spacious room he had given to her when she had moved back in - much larger than the one when she had been just a governess. Though initially she had returned to her old room, he had wanted her to feel she had more space and wasn't a lodger. The Malfoy manor was and always was going to be her home. They both knew she was family now.

Her room looked out on to the lake and woods. Her curtains were wide open to let her see the view and she sat in a chair by the window.

"You're up early – I was just about to go down and make sure we and Max get our breakfast," she said as she looked at her watch. It was clear she was shocked by what she saw. The confusion was written on her face. "But I only got up a minute ago I sat down and I looked out the window and –" her upset was obvious.

He walked over to her. Taking hold of her chin gently he turned her face so she was looking at him and it was soon only too obvious that she was still not feeling well. She was pale, her eyes were glazed and even thought she had got up and she was dressed for the day, he was not entirely was such a good idea that she had even got out of bed and part of him was tempted to send her right back there.

"Jane, how did you sleep?"

For a moment he saw it in her eyes that she was considering lying to him but then she decided against it. Even he could hear the concern in his own voice.

She shook her head. "I had nightmares – I was plagued them all night," she admitted shame faced as a tear dribbled silently on to her cheek. He wiped it away.

"I have sent Max out for his morning walk with Draco and I sorted breakfast so you are not to worry about a thing. Rest till we go away. I don't think any of us have ever needed this break so much if I am honest."

"I am so sorry I was not there to get everything ready for the two of you – it is what you pay me for after all - and I thought I was good at my job - that I took care of you two well."

"Jane, don't you dare be sorry – you do take care of us well, you take care of us very well, better than anyone else could. But at the moment, my dear, you are ill and you are tired and that is nothing to be ashamed of. Have a sleep – I will wake you when it is time to leave."

She nodded as she relaxed back in to the chair and just how tired she still felt was written all over her face. He could not believe this was just the worry that had done this to her he thought to himself. Jane had a very strong constitution and had done in all the time he had known her. Most likely she had picked up a very nasty bug from somewhere.

And it always seemed worse than it was when someone who never got ill got sick, didn't it?

"I'll fetch you some dreamless sleep potion," he told her thoughtfully as he drew the curtains once more to stop the sun from disturbing her.

Going back down the stairs he sighed. This had not been the beginning of the summer he had been hoping for when he had picked his son up from school. Suddenly, it was working out very differently from the way he had planned it and he could not say he liked it.

"Is she ok dad?" said Draco as he and Max came in from there walk and the little dog instantly starting looking about for its mistress who it soon became apparent was nowhere to be seen and was not going to be seen.

"I am afraid she is still a little under the weather – and if anything she is worse than she was yesterday son," he said to him knowing he would not thank him for keeping the truth from him.

"But – " Draco as speechless.

"I know son."

"She is going to be ok, isn't she?"

"She has a bug, don't let it get to you so much. She is going to be ok – she just needs a bit of peace."

()()()

By the time that Severus got out to France, the Malfoy's had been there for over an hour yet in spite of the fact they were at last on holiday, it seemed that Jane's illness could not but put a damper on the occasion.

As soon as they had got there, she had made her excuses and gone straight back to bed.

"It is not like her to give in to an illness at all is it?" he said after Lucius had explained the situation.

"Well, I don't remember a day when Draco was a child that she took a sick day."

"Neither do I. Poor Jane..." he said .

"We can only hope that she is going to be well when she gets up in the morning." Lucius sighed. If they were lucky then it was only gain to be a twenty four hour bug.

The two of them were sitting out on the balcony. Whenever they were there Lucius could not but remember the night when he had sat out there with his whole family and watched a brilliant storm, Draco on his lap.

That was such a peaceful night despite the violence of the storm. It had been an end of a rather terrible era for all of them. A new start...

"I've finished unpacking," declared Draco as he came out to join them and took the seat between them.

"Good." Lucius muttered as he drained his bottle of butterbeer. At least that was a pleasure he could still enjoy.

\/\/\/

"Right what is on the itinerary for today?" said Severus as he came down the stairs.

The doors had already been flung wide open and Max had gone out to laze in the sun which was already bright and high in the sky.

"Well, first thing is first I think I am going to have to call a doctor." Said Lucius as he joined them, Draco having been out there for quite some time already.

"Then I take it Jane is still no better?"

"She seems today to have the flu I think but we will only know when the Healer arrives," he said as he sat down and soon find he was joined at feet by Max. His hope over his friends illness leaving her alone after one day had been in vain. "We must get her better for your sake if no one else's." He said to the pup.

But the pup he was really concerned about was as ever his own. His son could not hide in his eyes the worry he had felt ever since his governess had been ill. So much was going wrong it seemed and for her to fall unwell at such a time...

"Is he going to come to us this morning?"

"Yes, he is. She is, of course, insisting that we go ahead as planned with the holiday but I do not suppose any of us feel like going on a jolly when she is laid up in bed."

"No," said Severus as his eyes turned towards Draco.

"I do not think it is going to be much fun if she is not with us."

"Well, the doctor is going to come out and see her today then hopefully in a couple of day's time we can all get on with our break."

He had had heard people say others had worried themselves sick but he did not think he had ever seen it before. And it was the turnabout that was getting to him he thought. From being the one who held them together to being the one they were worrying about.

All Lucius could think was the sooner the doctor got to her the better.

He had to understand what was going on because after so many years and so many lies, he had finallyfigured out that no matter then problem, the only thing that ever really hurt was the not knowing.

"It does seem she had got a bad case of the flu somewhere." said the healer as he came out of the room and on to the corridor where Lucius was waiting for him. He had sent Draco out with Severus and Max for another walk. His son had been hardly able to contain his concern and he had needed the air. "I am prescribing she have a complete bed rest for at least a week."

Healer Kirk, Lucius had to say, was and never had been his choice of healer. His methods and opinions seemed old fashioned to him. He did not think he was ever going to like him but he had known the Greenwoods had used him ever since Jane had been a young girl. Lucius did not remember how it had come up in conversation between the two of them but he was glad it had – the aging Healer knew her medical history far better than he had because his connection with the family did go so far back.

"It is not common for Jane to get ill like this is it?" Lucius asked as if he needed confirmation of this obvious fact. He was more than capable of answering the question for himself.

Healer Kirk shook his head. "I can honestly say of all my patients over the years, Jane has one of the healthiest constitutions I have ever seen... but then considering the events of the past weeks, I guess I can understand how she might worry herself so much that she becomes ill."

"Are you referring to the world cup?"

"What else?"

"Pray tell, why would that effect her so much? It was an awful time to live through but all of our generation had too - and she has never spoken of her life during the last war. She was not even at the match!"

The healer lowered his eyes. The Malfoy's may not have been so activity in wizarding society as they had been when Lucius father had been lord of the manor, but it was quite clear that he did have a powerful presence and that the doctor felt it.

"Professionally, sir, as Jane's Healer, I must protect her confidentiality. Privately, I cannot help but feel that you would both benefit greatly if you were to understand the circumstances of her father's death."

_Please review!_


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

Two days had passed since Healer Kirk had seen her and as Jane opened her eyes, she found she felt much better than she had the day before. Though still weaker than she was used to feeling, she found when she got up the world was not spinning and her head was not banging.

Delighted by this turn of events, she managed to get out of bed. She knew she was meant to stay there for longer than she had yet but she had always sworn Kirk was a miracle worker and he had proved her right once more.

Showering before she did anything else she felt the hot water work out some of the knots in her back and she found herself smiling a little to herself, her usual good mood to some degree restored.

Though she knew they were meant to be going out and doing things about Paris that holiday, she could not yet say she felt up for leaving the villa. But now she was back on her feet, at least she might convince the lads to go and have some fun. There was no need for all four of them to be house bound while she was in this state. It wasn't fair on them.

Before they knew it, they were going to be back in September and Lucius was going to have to be taking Draco back to the station so he might catch the train back to school. Why did she have to get ill when he was home she thought to herself. It was one of the only times of year they were all able to be together. How she longed for the old days...

She did not want to wreck summer.

Though she knew she was not hungry, she none the less made her way down to breakfast when she was dressed. Maybe she would at least manage some toast. She felt as if she had been on her own for days and she missed her boys when she was not with them. She was not a solitary creature by nature.

Besides, she knew she was going to have work to do. Even when they were at the villa, she was still housekeeper and she was going to have to go about that day to make sure everything was clean and they had enough food for all the nights they were there. She wondered if they were going to dine out one night while they were there.

They were bound too. They always did. She'd check with Lucius.

She had been about to sneak in to breakfast to surprise them all when her cover was blown by a delighted Max.

It was only to obvious he had missed her.

It had to be hard for him, didn't it? She had given him her undivided attention most of the time since she had got him and then Draco had got home and she had been much more concerned with her human child than her four legged one (and she knew she was always going to be the case when the apple of her eye was around). Then she had got ill and she had paid him no attention in days, not really. Lucius she knew had not wanted him to come in and disturb her. She had heard him trying to sneak in once to twice before being told sternly to get back downstairs.

"Did you miss me sweetheart?" She said as she picked him up and cuddled the pup close.

She knew she had missed him too. They were constant companions after all.

"Oh, you are such a rascal, Max," she said as she cuddle him close and smiled. She had taken him to his heart in no time at all and she missed their walks when she had been in bed. More than anything the pup kept her on her toes. Still, it was not as if she got a moments peace from her human family was it?

Wondering her way through the dining room, she could not say she was surprised by the fact they had chosen to have breakfast outside that day. The Malfoy's may be a pale lot, but she had learnt long ago they were still sun worshippers when it came to France.

They just burnt like bacon when they were in the sun.

"Morning," she said as she stepped out of the doors.

"Jane!" said Draco as he got up to give her a hug, so relieved was he to see her looking so much more like the women who had raised him.

"Hello my darling," she said as she place Max on the floor, kissed is forehead and held him tight. Oh she did missed him when he was away.

"How do feel?" said Lucius as he observed her. She was still pale to his eyes but her smile made up for it. "You know, Kirk said you were meant to be in bed today."

"Well, the potion he gave me makes me feel quite restored. Not one hundred percent, I grant you but well enough to be up and tending to my duty's about the house today." She said as Severus poured her a cup of tea.

"No duties today Jane. You rest." Severus told her as he poured her a cup of tea.

"You're not even meant to be out of bed!" Lucius protested again. What didn't she understand about the word 'rest;?

She knew she was going to be able to get on with her work when they were out of her hair and so if Lucius was going to be happier to think she would put her feet up for the day, then she was going to let him. What the eyes didn't see couldn't hurt the heart.

The truth was she felt she had been in bed to long already and she was an active person. She had never been one for sitting still even when she had been a child and Severus never remembered her lounging in one of the comfortable chairs of the common room in the one year he had been her head of house.

"Well, all the same it's good to see you so much more like your normal self," said Severus as Max jumped on to his mistress's lap, nearly falling off the other side before she put her hand out to steady him. It was only to clear to them all that she was paying far too much attention to them for his liking.

"Well, I am a little tired still but, yes, I feel a lot more like me." she said as she sat back in her chair. "So what are the three of you doing today?"

"Looking after you," Lucius shrugged.

"No, the three of you should go and do something with the time we have got. I really am doing a lot better. Go out, enjoy yourselves!"

"Well, if you insist... we could go to city and have a bit of a look around – I mean just go and get some air," said Lucius, knowing she would feel guilty if they did not go and do something with the day. His son looked in despair at the thought of having to leave her so soon after she had recovered.

"But we can do that when Jane is better," protested Draco but she shook her head.

"No, my darling, you are to go and have some fun and that is an order," she said as she sat back and ruffled Max's head who settled down in contentment on her lap.

"But -"

"No buts, Draco."

In the end, the boys did go out for the day as Jane wished and she got on with the accounts though she was told off for doing so when they got in. Draco made it clear he had found no joy in the day. Joining the men for dinner, she managed bred and butter as well as tomato soup.

When she was done, she went out to sit on the balcony. She took a book but didn't open it as she knew she wouldn't. Try as she may, reading bored her. Besides, as ever the view stole her attention away. It was such a favourite with them when they were away and she was noticing it more and more with every time they came.

There was something about being with the ones you loved at the end of the day watching the sun go down, she thought to herself. If you hadn't had it then there was no way you could know what you were missing but now she had had it, she did not want to miss it for anything in the world.

Sev seemed to have a different opinion that night though and did not come out. Draco soon said he was going for a shower and so she was left with just Lucius for company. Not that she minded.

"How do you feel?" he asked.

"A lot better than I did. I think I am going to be ready to really get on with this holiday tomorrow."

"I am glad. The rest of us could have no fun if you weren't," he said to her with a faint and only half playful smile. She heard in his voice he had found the day as pleasurable as Draco had.

She did not know when they had fallen into this companionable stage of their relationship. And in part, she guessed she liked it. But it did have a way of making a relatively young girl feel old.

"Next week we are all going to have fun," She declared as she looked out on to the gardens. She wondered where she would have ended up had she not applied to be Draco's governess. God forbid that had happened because as much as she complained, she would never be without them. Not now. She couldn't be.

And the lord only knew what would have become of them without her. She wasn't so modest as to deny she had been the glue that held them together at times.

"I spoke to Healer Kirk before he left."

"Did you now? About me I take it," she questioned with a soft sigh, knowing whatever he came out with next she was not going to like it.

"Who else would see him in this house?"

"I trust him completely. He has always worked for me and he has made me better again now!" she said with a slight smirk. With Lucius, it was his way or the high way.

"He told me Jane," he said to her suddenly. He had been waiting all day to talk to her about her dad. He did not know if he should even bring it up. He knew he had put Kirk in a difficult position when he had made tell him what he knew but she had been so ill.

And now he knew, he could not ignore it.

"What did he tell you?"

"About your father."

Suddenly, once more, she seemed tired and old. She was pale and she had the saddest expression he had ever seen her wear on her face. He did not wish to trigger a relapse...

"Well, he should not have done that – it was a long time ago. And it sounds as if you know what there is to know," She shrugged her shoulder but even as she did so he saw her eyes well up with tears.

"He died in the war?"

She nodded, as if moving her head was painful. "Last Sunday of it. Got caught in the cross fire," she said as a tear dripped on to her cheek. He knew her throat probably felt tight and as she spook she lost the confidence he was used to seeing her with and begun to rock back and forth like a little child. She looked so lost. "I never found out who killed him. Could have been someone from either side. Just got his body back. And mum was never the same. I was eighteen years old."

She looked at her hands before she looked up at him defiantly. "Do you know what he said to me when the war broke out? He said 'Jane, love, you just remember this; If you don't look for trouble then it is _never _going to come to you. You just look after you and yours and you are always going to be ok.'" She laughed bitterly at the memory. "But it came to the all of us both the same." she said to him. "Trouble came to our door. He was a good man – a kind, sweet, gentle man, _my_ dad. Wouldn't hurt a fly."

"I had no idea."

"It was not as if I could tell you when I was grieving. You were my employer then, you were not my friend and I was not part of your family." She reminded him. She did not know why he had had to bring it up. "It wasn't fitting that you did know."

Reaching out for her hand, he took it in his own and squeezed it.

"Do you see why I got so scared now? The thought of another A- Auror coming to the door to tell me what had happened to you or _**god forbid**_, D-draco is more than I can take now. This was not the plan you know - to stay with you both so long," she laughed. She would have her life no other way. And he knew it.

"What was the plan then?"

"Well, let me put it to you this way; I should have been a long time married by now," and then there was an obvious sadness in her voice. "I should be a mummy by now. Two little boys and two little girls," but then she shook her head. "Don't get the wrong idea Lucius. I am grateful to you both for the life you have given me and I never didn't want to be here. You and Draco are my life!"

"I know that Jane," he nodded, squeezing her hand again. He guessed part of him had always known what she had just said. That her life plan had never been to become permanently attached to a widower and his son.

But somehow when he had had heard it was the truth for sure, he had felt sad. Sad for her. Sad for him. And sad for his son. They had all been displaced. None of them had lived the lives they were meant too. Each of them had been knocked off track the night Draco had been born.

"And your mother?" he asked tentatively, almost scared of the response.

"Never forgave me for finding the first way out of home life. I saw the add that Draco needed a governess. I'd loved kids ever since I was one myself. Thought, 'yeah, I have nothing left to lose – I might as well go for the interview'. And then you gave me the job. My life begun that day Lucius, my real ... of course, I lived with her at first but we were never the same," she said as she sighed. She had not told him anything of her life before them since she had got to him and suddenly now she had started talking she could not shut up. But he did not want her to it seemed. "Dad was the glue that held us together apparently. She's my mum – and I love her. But we don't talk a lot. Not now."

He sat there stunned for a moment. He wondered at what cost she had given up her own family to join his and now he knew.

"I am so sorry."

"I'm not," she said and she knew she sounded callous. "If I had been a better daughter, then I would have put on my mourning robes and stayed with her till the day she died. But the fact is when dad died; I hated the house I grew up in. Couldn't turn into a single room without his ghost being there with me. And it was a small place. And I had to get out." she shrugged. "Things might have been different had my grandfather not been who he was."

This was the part of her story he had known all along. The Greenwoods were not perhaps the oldest of families but the pureness of their blood had never been called into doubt. That had been part of the reason he had hired her. But they had been fabulously wealthy too – until Jane's grandfather ...

"He gambled everything away – everything my father should have had. Everything_ I_ should have had. There was no question of me having a decent dowry with the accounts as they were – and no chance of a love match with my face."

"We men are idiots at times. One of us at least should have been able to see past it."

She shook her head as she got up. It was obvious she was done spilling her guts; he had never known till that night just how guarded she had been since he had come under his roof.

She walked towards the edge of the balcony and pulled the wrap around she had been wearing close to her.

"Well, no one has and they are not going to now," she said to him lightly as if it was of no great consequence to her. But he could see in the way she stood, it was. She had wanted to be matriarch of her own family. What's more, she would have been a brilliant mother. "So now you have it; my sad little sob story. Don't be sad for me. I am an extraordinarily lucky person. Really, Lucius, I cannot complain with the lot that life has given me. Even if you are not mine by blood, I do think you and Draco are my family in every other way now. Severus too... And I would not change a hair on any of your heads."

"And we would not change a hair on yours. And as it is, I think we all like your face – very much," he said to her. They shared a knowing smile.

"I am glad I did end up here. When I was a little girl all I ever wanted was a big brother or a sister. It is nice to have one at last," she said as she leaned up and hugged him. Affection had never been part of the relationship. When she had first come to the manor, it had been so professional he had never given her the chance to show him the affection she had for him and even had he; Lucius did not think she would have given him any, nor would he have received it too kindly. Not then anyway. Besides, she had been far too concerned with the well being of his son.

"And I am glad to have a sister I can count on," he nodded. That night, he wrapped her in his arms tight. He had never been much good at not having a woman in his life and so to have one who considered herself a sister to him worked well. There were no complicated strings – it just meant they could be companions for one another without her being a threat to his late wife's memory.

He had to admit no matter how close she had got to him and his boy over the years, she had always been appropriate with it. Even though it was pretty much what she had been to Draco over the years, he had never felt her trying to be his mum. She hadn't had to try. That had just happened naturally because of the way his son had treated her over the years. Lucius did not think Jane had had a choice in it. Draco had chosen her as a surrogate really once he was old enough too. He knew who his mum was; but if he needed Jane there full time to be a maternal influence then that was and always had been fine by him. Jane, even then, knew her place. Behind Cissy...

"If it is worth anything, I am sorry I was not there for you at a time when you could have done with a friend," said Lucius to her as he held her close.

But she shook her head. "It is worth a lot indeed. But none of us could change the past, can we? What is done is done. We can only change what is to be."

The two of them had been quite relaxed when they heard someone clear there throat behind the two of them.

"Nice shower, my darling?" said Jane naturally to Draco as she stepped out of his father's arms and begun to pick up their empty drink glasses. It was time she thought about going in and she knew it. She had not been one hundred per cent that day and she was emotionally drained as well now.

But she knew it had been worth it and she glad she had told him. He had had to know at sometime. And she felt as if she was not carrying the burden all alone now.

"Come on Max," she said as she walked in to the house. Turning to Lucius, she sighed. "Thank you." Then, she and the puppy went in.

"What was that about?" asked Draco as he looked at his dad with raised eye brows.

"The past," sighed his father and as he looked at Draco he felt very old. He wondered if the boy was going to feel as old as he did when he got to his age. He did not want him to. But then sometimes he thought he had lived more than one life in his lifetime. "I want you to grow up in a world of peace son. I don't think that is going to happen now though. And I am beginning to fear there is only so much I am going to be able to do to protect you from the storm when it blows in."

It had never occurred to Draco that Lucius doubted himself as a means of protection for him. As a dad yes but he had always been so sure he knew the way to keep him safe that it made him unnerved. Malfoy's were not meant to doubt themselves.

Reaching out he put a hand on his dad's shoulder.

Holding his sons hand in his own, Lucius kissed it and blinked away the hot feeling he had in his eyes and wished for the millionth time that Narcissa was there to tell him to get a grip on himself and everything was going to be ok.

The world seemed a scary place to have a child in all of a sudden and that was what his son was. A child. Or at least, he would always be a child to him.

"Go to bed son."

It had been years since his dad had told him what time to go to bed when they were on holiday and Lucius' behaviour did worry Draco. Whatever he had been talking to Jane about it had had an effect on him that was all he did know.

_Please review!_


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

All in all, by the time they got home once more, Jane had to wonder if she or Lucius had had a break at all or if they were going to get one any time soon. She had always known Draco was going to cause them trouble when he had been growing up as he had been such a little pickle, but she had always hoped she was not going to have to worry about him dying during a war as the parents of the last generation had had too. Yet it seemed that small comfort had been robbed of her and replaced by a massive fear he was never going to reach middle age.

Of course, they were going to do all they could to see he did, but they all knew there were no guarantees in this life.

Not anymore.

Maybe that was the reason why when they got back to the manor that Severus came to Lucius and asked if it was going to be convenient for them if he were to stay - only till they were settled back in. He did not want to leave the family yet, so Lucius had said to him that of course he must stay – he could help Draco with his potions homework. Naturally, he slept in the room he always did.

"I am going to take Draco in to Diagon Alley tomorrow," Jane said to Lucius after they had been home a day. Someone had to go and help him get his school bits and she knew even if he had taken him the first time, he had never been much of a shopper.

"That's a good idea," said Lucius nodding approvingly. As long as he did not have to go then he did not mind who did. "You seem much more your old self today if I might say so."

"You can if you use the word 'old' less," She said to him throwing him a smile as Draco came to the door.

"Dad, I just got a letter from Ron. Can I go over to his on Friday for dinner?"

"If you wish."

"Wicked."

"Uncle Sev?"

"Yes?"

"Have you ever thought there might be a bit more than friendship between my dad and Jane?"

"No."

Severus looked up at his nephew. He had to say he had not ever thought of Lucius and Jane in that way and had Draco not said it, he did not think he ever would have. After everything he had been through when Draco had been a boy, Severus had not thought of Lucius with anyone.

Least of all Jane.

"Why do you ask?"

"It is just since I got home I have noticed they are a lot closer than they have ever before," Draco admitted to him and he could not stop the smile from playing on his lips.

Severus raised his eyebrows. Ever since Maria, his friend had said he was never going to consider another woman. How was any woman meant to measure up to his beloved Narcissa anyhow?

If Jane was going to be that sort of women to him, then he was sure the two of them would have shown greater signs of affection for one another before then. But he had always thought Draco was good at reading situations - he did not seem to go far wrong often and nearly always hit the target. Nearly.

Draco sighed. The only way he had been able to bring up the subject was if he had been blunt but he had hoped Severus was going to say a bit more than he had so far.

He recalled how when he had been packing up he had wondered if Jane and his father had ever thought of each other as anything more than friends... and he knew there was a chance he might be simply trying to see things that weren't there. He could deny it to the outside world all he liked but deep down he _liked_ the idea of Jane being his stepmother for real.

When he had seen Jane in his father's arms it had almost felt natural to him.

And as weird and as gross as it was to think of either of them in that sort of relationship – he knew it was going to give peace and joy to him if he knew they were happy. It was a conundrum at no mistake.

Severus tried to recall if he had seen any evidence of the two of them growing a lot closer than they had been in the past – he guessed if he had seen any then he would have picked up on it at the time. That said, the two of them had been a lot more affectionate of late, yet he had put that down to the fact that Jane had needed a little more support as she had recovered from her illness. It was not as if it had been life threatening but it had not been pleasant for her at any mistake.

He had just seen Lucius as a friend helping her through it at the time – but perhaps he had got it wrong... He did not know. Still, it was best not to raise Draco's hopes.

"I can't say I saw anything such as that.…" he admitted.

"But he has had more of a care for her health of late."

"He would have had that any times when she had been ill."

Yet, he knew that was a lie. If she had fallen ill when she had first been there, then she would have been sent to sleep it off and told only to come out of her room when she was well once more.

He was ninety nine percent positive the two of them were friends and nothing else. But if life had taught him anything then it was that you could not ever claim to know someone one hundred per cent.

He knew what he had said had not made a lot of difference to Draco's opinion in the end though – he knew the look in his eyes for he had seen it in the lads fathers before. It was a rather Malfoy look.

The one that said regardless of the council they were given they were going to go ahead with their own plan.

It generally as a rule did not bode well.

"How Slytherin are you feeling today, Uncle Sev?"

Candles had been lit when Jane got to the dinner table that night. On its own, it was not such an odd occurrence. In winter, she lit candles often for she liked the ambiance it gave off.

But as a rule, and as a women who lived with two men, she generally became nervous when candles were lit – and not by her.

Especially not when one of the men she lived with was a teenager.

It was then that she saw the note.

_Gone to dinner at Hogwarts with Sev and am going to stay the night - D _

It was odd enough that Draco had gone off for the night without telling her. It was even weirder that he had laid the table before he had done so.

"Did you know about this?" she asked her employer as he came into the room.

"Know about what? " Lucius questioned.

Jane passed him the note and it was quite clear he was as clueless as she was over the whole thing and he was none too pleased about it either. Not only was something seriously odd going on here but Severus had taken his son before he had so much as asked permission, something his friend would know he hated.

And it was then that he begun to cotton on to why they had done what they had. The dinner table had been set beautifully.

There was a bottle of red wine on it – and there were two seats.

It was only a small wonder that Draco had brought no orchestra in.

"Oh boy," he sighed as he looked at her.

It was then that she clicked on to the fact the two of them had been – set up?

"You don't think?" she said but it was obvious they both did, because it spoke for itself.

"Yes I do," said Lucius as he laughed, setting her off into giggles.

"Oh bless his heart," she said. The image of Draco she had in her mind just then was of a much younger one than he was then. Of a little boy who wanted a family more than anything. She could so imagine him planning and laying the table.

"We shouldn't laugh," she sighed as she tried to stop and failed. He had done a very sweet thing.

"I know – but it is a little funny."

It was for the first time that she felt a slight tension between them then. She wondered if the thought of the two of them had ever crossed his mind before. It had hers – and yet she had dismissed it, just as the two of them were doing that night.

It was a ridiculous idea to her and it was always going to be.

The two of them were very good friends and they were wonderful companions but in all honestly, she did not think the two of them could ever be anything else. After all she had seen him do, she could never fall in love with him.

"Well you know what Jane? Cissy hated waste and it does seem a shame to waste a good meal, and so...old friend, will you join me for dinner?" he said as he pulled back a chair for her as he had not done for any women in years.

And he knew he was not going to be dining with a woman that night. He would be dining with a lady.

She nodded as she sat down. "Why thank you kind sir," she mocked.

"The pleasure is all mine dearest Jane," He said as he sat opposite her and smiled. "To friendship," He raised his glance.

"To friendship," she agreed.

()()()

Severus did not know how on earth how Draco had talked him into helping him do what he had done, and yet by nine o'clock he was beginning to feel a little better over the whole thing. If Lucius was going to kill him for being an accomplice to Draco then he would have done it by now.

"You know for all your talk of honesty, you can be as devious as the next Slytherin," the head of house said to the Ravenclaw.

It was a big compliment from the head of house; it was the biggest one he could get.

"Why thank you," said Draco with a smile which told Severus that for then at least the boy could not be less sorry for what he had done though he had not yet had to face his father.

He reminded himself that the fact that Lucius had yet to come said he was not going to be too angry with him -_ hopefully_.

"Part of me can't help but think if the two of them were going to get together then they would have done so on their own."

"It is too late for all that," said Draco with a teasing edge in his voice. "If I am going down for this then you are coming right along with me."

Severus had an awful feeling that was going to prove surprisingly true.

Part of Lucius had considered going up to Hogwarts straight after finishing the meal with Jane. There were various things he was not happy about. One that Draco had felt the need to interfere in his love life without so much as talking to him about it first. And then the was the fact that Severus had taken part in it all.

But at the end of the day, he knew they were both safe at Hogwarts and he had had quite a nice time. He and Jane got on well and they had had enjoyable meal.

He did not see there was much point in going up there.

Beesides...

He tried not to think about Jane as a woman that evening but when the two of them had been set up on a date... And it was hard not too when _Draco_ had just put her there in front of him as if to say _'this is the women who I think could make you happy for a long time to come.'_

He did trust the judgement of his son and he did like Jane.

He thought of the way he had raised his son with her; of the way the two of them had been ever since she had been a young women; and of the decade they had spent together. He had wondered before if when Eliza had spoke to him of a wife... if he had seen Jane for what she was then and not looked so far afield.

He missed having a wife. He missed the support. He missed knowing someone intimately.

Was it such an awful idea? She had laughed. She saw him as a brother from what she had said when they had been away and yet... if there was the right moment, the right spark...

Nothing could dampen the love he had for his wife which was always going to be over whelming.

But did he really want to be celibate until he died? There was not going to another Maria... but... perhaps if he was not careful, he would find out there would not be another Jane either...

"So how did it go?" said Severus as he got to the senior Malfoy's office after dropping Draco back in his own quarters. He had wanted to test the ground with Lucius first.

His best friend shot him a look which could _almost_ kill, though it would be more likely just cause grievous bodily harm.

"Jane and I had a lovely dinner together, thank you very much."

Severus knew he was not going to be able to find out a lot more than that from the way that he said it.

"You didn't propose then?

"Shockingly not," drawled Lucius. "I assume it is my son who I can blame for last night?"

"And what make you think it was not me?"

"Well, I know you have been known to be a Romeo in your day, my friend, but setting Jane and I up just does not ring true to your style."

"Your right – I would not have been so discreet."

The sarcasm between them was flowing fast and thick. It was just like it had been in the past between them. However Severus knew it had to come to an end sooner or later.

"Did you not even try to talk him out of it?"

"Well, it did seem as if – no, I did not my friend," Severus sighed, not even trying to excuse himself.

The two of them looked one another trying to figure the other out.

Severus had thought that Lucius would go off the handle, or at least part of him had. But he had taken it in his stride it seemed, something he might never have done in the past. He had been repulsed at the idea of another woman.

And yet now it seemed as if he was contemplating it. Maybe Draco had got it right after all.

"Do you think I should – ask." How was one to put these things when they were past forty? He did not think it was a matter of him asking Jane out as if he was still some pre-teen. But neither did he think he could ask her –

It was so complicated. It was not often you had to consider such things about a woman you had already asked to move in with you.

And then it just made him think he should not be considering such things at all. Jane and he had always worked so well due to the fact there had been no strings attached. They had brought up Draco together as friends and as employer and employee.

Why would he want to complicated that?

"I think you need to put a lot of thought into anything before you move."

Severus and he were thinking the same thing.

"Great minds?" Lucius sighed.

"So I have to say that was very smooth last night."

Draco had been sitting up on his bed when he heard Jane come in to his room. Peeking out from behind the smile he was relieved to see there was amusement in her eyes.

"So how did it go?"

"Your father was a gentleman. We had a bottle of wine and some conversation."

"And as much as I do not know if I am going to want to know the answer to this, what happened then?"

"Oh, we went to bed."

Draco felt his stomach drop – he was not sure what to think. He had not thought things were going to develop that fast!

"To our separate _beds_."

"Oh very funny." Draco said as he felt the feeling in his stomach lift.

"Well, I liked it." She said as she sat on the edge of his bed. "So what was last night really about dragon?"

He knew she had a point. She deserved to know.

It had been about a variety of things he supposed. He wanted them to be a family, a real family. And he wanted his dad to have that security and support. And he wanted the security of knowing she was not going to go and leave them even though he knew in his heart of hearts she was never going to do that.

"I want you to be happy," he said as he reached for her hand and took it in his own. It had felt so right when he had thought about her becoming his step mother and he knew there was not another woman in the world he could ever think that about. "And I do not want you to wake up one day and think you have wasted your life."

He did not think he could stand that.

"I have brought you up since you were a two years old with your father. That time will never be considered wasted by me!" She said as she held on to the hand he had given her. She ran a hand through her hair. "Sweetheart, if I have ever given you the impression I felt I was wasting my life here then I am sorry for that – that has never been the case, I've never felt like that."

He nodded and he knew he had phrased what he had been trying to tell her wrong.

"I haven't, its just – don't you want your own family? Children?"

"Have you been speaking to your father?"

Draco shook his head.

"Why would I speak to him over this? I wanted..."

"To set him up too."

Jane took comfort in the fact Lucius had not told anyone that she had said to him in confidence. She hoped he would take what she had said to him to his grave.

She sighed.

"You know I am going to be here for you no matter what. And as long as I am helping you and your dad then I am not going to be wasting my time the way I see it. As for wanting a family of my own... I have that," she said as she cupped his face.

He sighed. "I am sorry."

"Don't be – I meant it. Your father and I had quite a pleasant evening." She said with contemplation in her voice. "Darling, if I want to go on a date then I can find one myself – or at least I'd try too. I do not need you to set me up for future reference," She said as she leant forward and kissed his forehead, wondering if what she had said was the truth.

_Please review!_

**Author Note:** Seven months? Seven whole months... one for each of the Potters, hey? I am SO sorry guys! I really did not mean to leave it this long. People reading Time for Truth might remember me saying January was a horrible month for me, so that is where my excuse begins I suppose. I was faced with one of my personal boggarts I suppose and felt the Dementors closing in. Luckily, it went away before it kissed me in the end, but it was still pretty terrifying. I had only just begun chapter 8 then and kind of lost the plot and will to write this for a while. I have always enjoyed it, but I couldn't bring myself to touch it in the following months. The FS universe is a comforting place to me – it has been part of my life for about three years, a story I love writing and figuring out and as silly as it sounds, it is very real to me, so... yeah. I didn't want it to become wrapped up in the bad memories. Between the after effects of January, University/exams and finding myself in a much better frame of mind to write my other stories, I got quite neglectful of FS. I truly didn't mean to leave it so long and thank you guys for your patience. I can only say again how sorry I am it took so long to get this chapter up.

_However_ - I feel as if I have hit my stride now with FS again (I am drafting chapter 10) so hopefully service as usual has been resumed : )

Thanks and sorry again guys x x x


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

The rest of the summer was a lot more peaceful than the beginning of it had been, for which the Malfoy's were rather grateful for.

What with the events at the Quidditch World Cup and then Jane getting ill, it rather felt as if they had had their full of excitement.

Draco, as August drew to a close, had to say he was ready to go back to school, which he had not been at the end of the previous summer. Last year, he would have had no problem with staying off for a few more weeks, if only to have a bit more time with his family. Yet at the end of the summer, it was all different. For the most part they had been united throughout the break and even before it. He felt confident that unity would now remain.

He was also excited. Not only about what lay ahead at the school ('it is sure to be a wonderful surprise,' his father had promised him) but also seeing his friends again. He had to be more mindful that year of the way he behaved, of course, his father had made that clear to him. The war was coming and he was the child of a spy.

They all had to be careful.

But perhaps they might have a year or so more of relative peace, even if the Quidditch World Cup had seemed to put lie to that hope.

However, he knew himself to be _slightly _conflicted; he didn't wish to leave Jane and his father. He never did. The fact was he generally on the whole enjoyed both parts of his life. He liked to be at home with his family but, at the same time, he liked to be at school so he could be with his friends even if they did seem to be in trouble a lot of the time.

He wondered if he was going to be able to write to Sirius more when he was at school.

The two of them had corresponded relatively little over the holidays despite the fact that Sirius had said he was looking forward to the two of them getting close – it just had not happened yet, reasoned Draco.

So much else was going on.

He had written to him once from France though – Sirius naturally had wanted to hear about the Quidditch World Cup and his take on it.

He was beginning to understand that if any big events took place, then his cousin was not going to be satisfied until he had got his side of the story as well as Harry's, so he could piece what had happened together from what they both had told him.

If only they had got to Pettigrew...

He did not think he was ever going to forgive himself for letting the rat get away. If only he had gone to jail then he knew Sirius would have been at the Quidditch World Cup with them. There would be no need for letters. And he would have sat proudly by him. He was fiercely proud that they were related and he could only hope Sirius knew that when he went to bed at night; wherever he was sleeping.

"Draco, you have a visitor," he heard Jane knock on his door.

It was not often he got visitors when he was at home – not often one who he had not arranged to meet any way. He did not know why but the Malfoy Manor was not the sort of place that people just popped over too.

"Come in," He said and turning to the door he saw that it was his Aunt Andromeda who had come.

"Hey honey," she said as she came in the door.

Andromeda and he had always gotten along; for the most part, anyway. Draco understood that she had had many reservations when his mother had fallen in love with his father and he understood why. His father was a complicated sort of man that you really had to know to understand, not that even he did that all of the time. Yet, he had always understood that she had tried to be there for him and not allow her opinion of his father to infringe on the relationship the two of them built.

"Hey Aunt Andy," he said as he wondered what was up, not that he was not glad to see her.

It was just that he was so used to the fact that when the two of them met up, it was him going over to hers than the other way round (another effect of the fact that she had never gotten along with his father). He knew it had been a lot easier that way for them both to deal with the fact that she had had to be a part of his life.

"I know – you're probably getting ready to go back to school but I just wanted to come over and see you one last time before you go off for the year."

It was not as if the two of them had got a lot of time together that summer he knew. Now he was growing up and he could go to his friends, he just tended not to go to the Tonks so much. Though that did not mean he did not love them any less than he had when he was young.

He was simply growing up.

He pondered the question of why she had come to him and the only thing answer he could come up with was that just like Jane, she was scared.

And it was not that he wasn't worried over the upcoming war but like every other member of his generation, he had no idea what to expect from it. His studies in History of Magic told him that there had been a time when war was seen as a glorious thing which made men of boys.

That was not the idea he was getting from those people around him. The ones he knew who loved him the most.

If his aunt had lost a lot in the war, then he did not know about it. The only loss he knew she had sustained was that of his mother and she lost her through child birth, not the war. But when she had got up in the mornings she had read of the deaths in the paper and she had seen the missing persons list.

And she was a wife and a mother and an aunt...

And she had a lot more to lose this time about.

Somehow, it seemed to him that they all did. There was a silent understanding that if Voldemort did return then he was going to have to be destroyed for good or else...

"That's cool – I mean, I am about to pack up my truck but you can stay and help with it if you like."

He did not mind packing up to go to Hogwarts. It was on his way back that he could not be bothered.

An old hand at packing a truck for Hogwarts, having gone there herself and having now seen her daughter through seven years at the school, Andromeda nodded.

"Sounds good, kiddo."

Draco sent to the kitchen to have two hot drinks sent up before he gave his aunt the book lists he had been given for that year; somehow, he always seemed to forget one of his core books and so he was determined not to do that that year.

By the end of the hour it took to get everything ready for the off, he could not be more glad that his aunt came over. Though he was not as close to her as he was Jane, Andromeda had shared actual blood within his mother.

It... felt as if part of her lived in Andromeda, just as part of Cissy lived on in him – and indeed his father.

If she had lived, then he had no doubt in his mind that she would have been the sort of mother who sat down and packed up his trunk with him.

"What are you thinking about little one?" she asked as she saw him go pensive.

"Our family; the Blacks."

She looked at the ground.

Though she had always made sure she was part of his life, she had never introduced to him any of their history to him as his father had done with the Malfoy's. His sire had made sure he knew where he had come from, at least from his paternal family.

Yet it seemed to him now, especially since he had met Sirius, that he had only ever been given half of the story.

"The Blacks are no more. You now that as well as I do, child."

So that was how she saw their family. Gone from the world.

Only they weren't were they.

"Sirius is out there though. He has our name and he has our blood."

She looked at him as if he had stabbed her and he knew from that single glance the two of them had been close when they had been kids. He just knew it. It seemed to him very few things hurt her now, yet the thought of his betrayal did. She had had to grow a thick skin with all she had been through since she had been as a young woman. It was the only way she could survive it.

He had a great admiration for her but she had to face up to the fact that whatever they were, the Blacks were not yet finished as a family yet.

"I do not want to talk about him. Please Draco..."

When she had asked with such feeling in her voice, he knew there was little he could do but give it up. He did not want to upset her – any more than he already had...

"Now are you sure that you have everything?" said Jane as she lead him back out of the manor holding on to his shoulders as she did so, cuddling him.

He was well aware that though he was ambiguous about this time of the year, she was not.

Even from when he had been a very small boy and he left for school for the first time, she had hated him going. Of course, that time, he had not had the comfort of knowing she was going to be there waiting for him when he got back, which she was not, though she had visited. She had still been a governess then and she had had to go off to make a living or so she had thought. He knew she had looked after a pair of twins for a couple of years, but they all would have been much happier if she had just stayed where she was meant to be; the Malfoy Manor.

"Yeah, but if I have not then you can send it up to me, can't you?" he said with his cheekiest grin.

"Of course, I can, but it would be a lot easier if you took everything now!"

Draco turned to look at her and even though he knew it was only his own imagination playing tricks on him, he did not think she looked as well as she had when he had come home.

"I'm fine," she read his face. "Be good and be safe; and if you can't be either of those, then be lucky," she said as the two of them embraced. "I love you, darling."

"I love you too."

He nodded, hoping he was going to be the first two and was not going to have to be the third. He climbed into the carriage with his father and at that moment, he knew the dread of leaving home over powered his willingness to go back to school and the desire to see his friends...

"I miss her a lot when I am gone you know."

"Of course, you do. I know that you see Cissy at times when you need her the most, but even I can admit to myself now that Jane is the only mother you have ever really known."

He nodded. Every word his father said had been the truth. "I do miss her – the same way I miss you when I am gone. You're going to be careful, aren't you dad?"

He had to be there at the end of the year to pick him up.

Draco remembered before he had left for school for the first time, how it had hurt. And he had had to ask his dad what was going to happen to him if the day came when he was not there.

Practically, he knew the answer now. He would become the ward of Severus and Jane.

But he did not wish to be.

"Of course, I am going to be careful. As I have told you before I am well aware that I have to be here with you at least until you come of age. I am not going to allow anyone else to do my job; even if they are likely to do it better than I can."

"I am not going to scratch your ego today dad," Draco told him but as he did so he leaned his head on his shoulder and sighed, comfortable there until they got the city at least.

They got to Kings Cross in uncommonly good time and side by side they went through the barrier for platforms nine and three quarters.

Lucius aided Draco in putting his truck on the train as he had done every year and yet there was a formality to it as there had to be now if the world was going to believe they were not totally at ease in one another's company. After all, he was the son who had betrayed Slytherin twice over; first, he had not even been worthy to make it into his father's house. And then he had gone and made friends with a group of Gryffindor's...

It was all a very unpleasant business.

"I will see you on your return from school," Lucius said to Draco and it was with an aching gut he realised that he was not going to be home for Christmas. Not with everything going on at the school.

It was going to be at least April until they were home together.

Blast Draco growing up...

It was with a playful, comforting wink just for him that Lucius sent off his son for the new school year. They both knew things were going to be different when he returned.

But change was something they were both slowly getting used to.

Draco turned form his father, got on the train and made his way down the train to find the Gryffindor's. No longer did he wonder who he was going to ride up to the school with as he done in his previous years.

He passed a few of his Ravenclaw friends as he did so, including Mandy Brocklehurst, the girl who he was only too aware had previously had a crush on him. However, the fact she was then hand in hand with Terry Boot suggested that time had passed.

He was bound to catch up with his house mates later that evening, he thought after they had exchanged polite pleasantries.

"Hey all," he said as she finally got to the carriage where Harry, Ron and Hermione sat with Neville Longbottom and Ginny.

Taking the seat by the corridor next to Hermione he was greeted by them all.

"So how do you think that fourth year is going to differ from the others?" asked Hermione.

"Perhaps one of us will actually die this time," Ron shrugged.

"Well, I just hoping we are going to have nice quiet year," said Harry. He wished he was not going back at all but off to find Sirius. He had a lot on his mind he wanted to talk to him about. The Dark Mark, the break in at Moody's, the Quidditch World Cup still, his hurting scar.

It was at times like these when having a legally free godfather would come in handy.

But as ever his friends did not give him a lot of time to dwell for which he was grateful for. The lads and Ginny got the cards out and begun playing a hand together while Hermione looked through their new school list.

No doubt that was what Draco knew he should be doing as well – after all, he was going to have a pretty hectic school time table when they got there. He had picked up three extra subjects the year before when they had had the chance to take some new classes, which he had admitted at the time that he had been excited about. He later wished he had not when Ron and Harry gave him a ribbing.

Along with the two of them and Hermione he had picked up Astronomy as well as Care of Magical Creatures. However, he had decided he was not going to waste his time with Divination. He had never had a lot of faith in the subject and he knew his time was better used to study Ancient Runes – that class was mainly dominated by Ravenclaw's like himself.

By the time that Draco got to the school hall that evening, he was drenched. A storm had come over Scotland it seemed; he could only hope it was not an omen for who the rest of the year was going to go.

"Hello Draco," he heard a slightly dreamy voice say to his left as he sat down at the Ravenclaw table.

He had never been great friends with Luna 'Loony' Lovegood but it had never stopped her prattling on in his ear from time to time. In fact, in her first year he had times been rather cruel to her.

And he supposed that was because there was something ... unusual about the girl. She did not observe social etiquette and she seemed a fairly good judge of character. If only she could get some tact then she might be easier to talk to, he mused.

However, he had the patience to deal with her that night it seemed.

"Hey Luna. It is nice to see you. Did you have a nice summer?"

"Oh, yes – I helped daddy with his magazine a lot though. We had a lot to report on with the emergence of the Moon Frogs."

For all the fact that she was an odd ball, there was something he found that day a little endearing about Luna. When there was so much else to worry about, she and her father were thinking about Moon Frogs. She was... she had a sweetness to her.

"I am afraid I missed that issue," In truth, Draco would only turn to the Quibbler as a last resort, or a laugh. But there was no need to be unkind to her. He had no reason but to be anything other than kind to her.

"Well, I can get daddy to send up an issue still!" Draco felt as if he had walked into that one. He had deserved it.

"I'd like that." He was going to have to read to now.

The food was, as ever, delicious. He always enjoyed the welcoming feast, the sorting and the atmosphere. There was a sense of renewal. Of course, by the next week they were all going to be moaning over their work load, but that had not come yet.

By the end of the night, Draco found out with the other students what his father had been on about.

"I cannot believe there is going to be a Tri-wizard Tournament," said Michael as they got back to the common room. It had come as an almighty shock.

Whatever else it did, thought Draco, it meant there was not going to be a quiet year for all of them now. If anything this was going to be the busiest year he had yet had at Hogwarts.

He guessed a lot like all the other students, he lay awake that night wondering what it was going to involve. He knew there was going to be the three tasks obviously, but what else?

It was to be a school year like no other. That was the only surety.

_Please review!_


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

Lucius stood in the door frame for a moment watching his housekeeper at her work, diligent as ever. He did not quite know how to say to her what he had too.

"I got a letter from Dragon this morning. He has settled back in fine by all accounts. I can't believe that you did not tell him about the tournament though," said Jane with a smile, noticing him.

In front of her were the books as she sat in the sun room. She was nearly done with the accounts for the day before she went upstairs to look through the lining. There was always plenty for her to do. And she always kept herself busy after Draco had gone back to school.

Lucius nodded. "I must say there were a few times I came close to telling him but I did not want to wreck the surprise."

"Well, he was surprised alright."

Lucius sighed. "I have to go to the Crabbe's tonight," he told to her.

Silence.

"Tonight?" she had known it was coming and yet it still panicked her. It felt out the blue. "Must you?"

She knew it was the beginning of everything he had been working for and she had to let him get on with it. But she did not want him to be hurt and she did not know if he would be when he went there. She realised then how they should have stayed in society rather than withdrawing from it. That had been a foolish decision.

When he got there that night they were not going to trust him as they had done in past.

They both knew he was going into danger.

"You know I do," he said and he knew he had said it more harshly than he had wanted to, but he could not make allowances for that sort of sentiment. Not that night.

Especially when the way he felt for her was already in question.

As he looked at her and saw someone who sincerely cared for him, he sighed.

She was scared – and she was right to be.

"Please do not be angry with me, I only want you to be safe," she said as she got up from where she had been sitting respectfully.

"I am not angry with you, but you know I have to do this. I have to go and it is to keep our family safe that I do."

He saw a ghost of a smile return to her face when he said that it was there family. He wondered when she was ever going to take for granted that she belonged with them. Probably never. But it was only fleeting.

"Then I will wait up for you."

She had brought up a child. She could not count the times when she had had the bath a cut of Draco's or something from where he had fallen. And now she was going to do the same for his sire. She would tend his wounds on his return.

He looked at her in a way that she could not explain then. It made her feel a little uncomfortable. What had Draco set off?

XXX

"So I want one side of parchment by the end of the weekend on the use of Runes in the Dark ages and what they reveal about the civilisations of the time."

Draco made a note of his home work and turned to Hermione next to him.

"I am going to have to go to the library before the day is out if I am every going to get all my work done for when it is due," she said to him with a sigh.

Oh, it was good to be back.

"Well, I will come with you if you want. I want to try and keep on top of all my work this year with the tournament going on. That means I am going to be doing it the day I get it," Draco was interested to see how long that was going to last. It even tasted like a lie.

At least he was making his friend happy though.

"After years of hanging out with you boys and it looks as if it is going to pay off. Now, Harry and Ron on the other hand..."

"I am not in the same league as them when it comes to getting my work done in time."

"You are. You're just smarter and better at hiding it than they are," she said as the two of them made their way out to the corridor.

"You're so funny! Not."

The two of them walked along in a comfortable silence for a moment as they listened to the other kids about them. Predictably there was only one topic of conversation.

"What are the Gryffindor's saying about it all then?"

"Only what every other house is saying. That it would be great if the champion for Hogwarts came from our house. You must want a Ravenclaw one."

He went to deny it and then he shut his mouth. He knew the idea was that it was to unite the school – and he was sure they were all going to stand behind who ever got nominated. But, yes, he knew it was going to be the greatest honour any of the houses had had for a long time, to produce a triwizard champion and he would be a liar if he did not say he hoped it was indeed going to be a Ravenclaw who got it.

"Because you don't want it to be Gryffindor,"

"Of course I do," she said with an honest shrug. "We all want it to be someone from our own house don't we? I do not know who it would be though. Fred and George are desperate for it to be one of them and they are already trying to think of ways they can enter."

"Are they to old enough to?" Draco asked. Somehow he always got confused by the ages of the Weasley's; there were so many of them.

"A couple of months off it I think."

He knew it had to be annoying. As he was so much younger than the entering age he did not have that annoyance. He just couldn't enter; it was as simple as that.

He did not know if he would want to go in for it even if he could though. There was too much else going on his life at home. He did not want to freak his father and Jane out any more than they had been already.

He knew they would never forgive him.

"Yeah, I can see how that would wind them up," he also had to wonder if it was because they were part of such a large family. Did they want to try and distinguish themselves from the others more? If he had ever had brothers and sisters, he did not know how he would have been. He did in part wish he had had the chance to have younger siblings – but he knew he was too much of an only child to really wish that.

He enjoyed the fact that he had so much attention when he got home.

"Well, the last I heard of it they were going to try and use an aging potion."

"Dumbledore drew that line, it is never going to work!" it only stood to reason that he had thought of that, didn't it?

"Well, that is what I said to the two of them!" she said and it was clear she was glad she had someone who was of a like mind to her.

Turning away, he was sure he heard her take in a deep intake of breathe and shake her head.

"We have to go and met Ron and Harry for lunch," she pointed out before he could ask her what was up.

XXX

Severus sat in his office. He was well aware there was a meeting at the Crabbe's that night and his friend was going to be there. Lucius was going to go – and he was ninety five per cent sure he was going to have to undergo some sort of torture.

They were going to want to know he was as loyal as he said he was.

When he looked back on Draco's school years, he knew Lucius had often been between a rock and a hard place and he had had to make a lot of sacrifices.

The most important of those sacrifices were the beliefs he had built his life on up until that point.

They were the wrong beliefs. He had learnt that before he had even lost Lily. But it was a hard thing for a man to do – to change the values he had been brought up with. And for all the fact that he had been angry with him for a long time, he felt now he was softening towards Lucius once more.

The one thing he could not take from him was the fact he had always _tried_. _Tried_ to be a good father, _tried_ to be a good man.

He could only hope that was going to last – but he did not have to worry particularly, for he knew it would. The one thing he was never going to do was turn his back on Draco. The two of them had been through more than most fathers and sons. He was sure they had an unbreakable bond. The only way that Lucius could remain close to his son was if he accepted him for who he was. If there was one thing in the world that the elder Malfoy had the will to stay true to then it was the younger one.

When he had begun to welcome half bloods and muggleborn's and god only knew what else into his home, he had been very foolish politically speaking. But he had also shown to the world, or his corner of it, just how much of a family man he was. And how integral that was to who he was.

When Severus looked into himself, he suddenly found he could not be angry at this man who had risked everything to try and please his son.

He knew he had to let go of all that if they were going to find a way to survive this second war together…

"Hey Uncle Sev," he heard a voice say to him and he felt his heart sink. He, Jane and Lucius had made a deal – when days such as these arose, when Lucius had to put himself in danger, they were not going to tell Draco.

He knew if Draco ever heard they had made such a pact then he was going to be furious. If his father was in really danger, he would want to know. But for all he had been through, there was a naivety to the lad and Severus knew he still did not understand what was just about the corner – and that was the way he wanted it to stay.

He was not usually known for his protective paternal qualities. But then, there were few people who knew him as 'uncle'.

All he could think was it was lucky he was a good liar at that moment.

"What can I do for you today, Draco?"

XXX

As eleven o'clock struck that night Jane begun pacing the floor. She had said she was going to wait up for Lucius to get in and that was what she was going to do.

She had to know if he was safe for that night at least before she was able to even consider going to bed.

Max sat at her feet – he did not seem to be dozing either. He was very institutive to the way she was feeling. If she was restless, so was he.

The book she had been trying to read for moths sat at her side. She did not know why she did not just put it back in the library. She had only hoped it might distract her for a while that night when she had been waiting. So far Lucius had been gone for two hours and not for one minute of that time had she focused on it. At that moment in fact, her mind was so over taken with concern she knew she would have to look at the spine of the book just to know what she was _trying_ to read.

More than once she had considered asking Lucius to get what the muggles called a television. Her mother and father had had one when she had been young. Her mother had got it when the war begun to get really brutal, claiming it distracted her.

Maybe it would prove to be a case of like mother, like daughter?

Still, she did not think he would go for it.

She wanted to know a time when he would be back. She wanted to know what sort of state he was going to return to her in. And she wanted to know if she was going to be able to help him. That was the worst thing. Not really knowing if she was going to be any good.

She had had a lot more time to steal herself for this night than she had for the evening of the world cup. It was the only reason she could think of for the fact she was dealing with it quite a bit better than she had before. And yet, she knew she was going to have to get used to it.

There were going to be many, many more evenings such as this one.

And that was the thought she did not think she could take. That this was her life now.

But then she was going to have to; for there was nothing else she could do. She could not leave however scared she was to stay.

After what felt like a life time, the fire shone bright, the flu network activated. And it was then that she saw a man come through the flames and land on the living room carpet. She thought a man as for a single moment she could not see that the bruised, bloodied body was in fact her friend and brother.

As soon as she saw what they had done to him she felt as if she was going to be sick. She had known they were a vicious bunch. She had seen that when she had finally got around to reading what had gone on at the Quidditch world cup.

But this was so much worse – their violence was now getting into the place that she called home. And hurting the men she loved.

"It is ok," she said more to herself as she got on the floor, shooing Max as she did so.

Filling a conjured bowl with hot water, she gently brushed away the hair form Lucius bruised face.

"What have they done to you, old friend?" she asked him. Hoping she was not sounding like she was talking to him as if he was an idiot, she sighed. She just didn't know what else to do.

His shallow breathing indicated some sort of breakage.

He opened his eyes and she saw that for a moment he did not even know where he was – there was a panic in his eye she had not seen before.

It cut straight to her soul.

"It is ok," She said as she place in head in her lap and stroke her fingers lightly through his blood matted hair, exactly the way she had soothed Draco after a bad dream. "I've got you; you're safe; you're home."

A weak smile played on his lips. "I - I think they believe that I am loyal."

"You are the most loyal man I know. The fact that loyalty is to your son and to your house is neither here nor there," she was delighted to see him smile a little.

They might have brought serious harm on his body but they had not broken his spirit.

Taking one of her hands weakly, he held on to it. Understanding that he needed a moment before she moved him, she let him have his peace, just sitting quietly with him.

Suddenly she was thrown back to when Maria had been part of their house hold. When she had had to hold Draco and sit with him –

Bending down, she kissed his brow lightly, trying to banish such thoughts. They did no good to, anyone, least of all to her.

XXX

"Is he going to be ok?" Jane asked Severus later on that night. When Lucius had been up to standing, she had helped him to the master bedroom before she had called their oldest friend to come and help. She was proud of the way she had handled the night in comparison to the one she had had sprung on her.

But she was not as talented a healer as Severus was, though perhaps it would not be such a bad idea if she was to try and improve that skill. She had an awful feeling it was going to be needed.

"A few days and he will be the delightful soul we know and love," said Snape, his lip curling on the last word.

"The two of you do not have to talk about me as if I am not here," A weak voice croaked from the bed.

She had thought he had been sleeping at last.

Lucius shifted in bed, relieved to find it did not hurt quite so much as before. "How many potions did you have to give me to numb me to this state?"

"I do not think you really want to know," replied Severus. "You should go back to sleep. You are going to have to report back to Dumbledore tomorrow."

"Surely that can wait?" Jane questioned.

"If it could then I would not have mentioned it," Severus replied, tempted to say it slowly as he might have done to Longbottom at that moment. As much as he did have the up most respect for Jane, she did at times let her dim side show through at times.

"I should be fine," Lucius nodded.

"Well then I will see you at that school tomorrow," the potions master said. He nodded to Lucius and left the two of them alone.

"Were you ok, tonight? It could not have been pleasant for you waiting here," Said Lucius, drawing Jane into conversation.

She shook her head as she crossed to the bed and sat on the edge of it.

"After all you have been through tonight; you should not be worrying about me."

As she sat there she found the temptation was to reach out for his hand as she might have done with Draco when he had been sick as a child. Why was it everyone looked so much smaller when they were unwell – or beat up. "It must have been terrible for you this evening."

He nodded. He had not had fun that was for sure. But he could recall a time only too vividly when he had been on the other end of the wand. When he had sent home people battered and bruised to their family.

"I do not think it was anything more or less than I deserved somehow," he muttered thoughtfully.

But she shook her head. "You have made mistakes in your life time; I do not think whether of us can deny that. But you are a good man. And each and every one of us makes mistakes. You are human after all, Lucius; and a _good_ man," she repeated.

Her eyes told her she believed what she had said. Just over a year ago, she would never have said those words to him.

But she had a real belief in him.

"Well, I am going to have to say thank you for thinking that – but I do not know if I can believe it."

In the time the two of them had been together, she had born witness to some of what he had done. But by no means was it the worst. Cissy had been around for that – though he had tried to defend and protect her from the worse of it as well.

"You'll see it one day. I'm going to go now, you really should rest," she said as she got up.

Stretching out, he squeezed her hand before letting her go. "Very well. Thank you for tonight," he replied to her as she made for the door.

"You're very welcome."

_Please review!_


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11**

Jane spent the next few days in and out of Lucius room in a way she had never been before. There had always been such clear boundaries between them ever since she had been a young girl. Yet, he had never needed such help before. Physically, she had never seen him in such a state.

As she entered with his lunch, she heard a growl of frustration.

"What is it now?" she asked knowingly. Looking over at him, she saw he had a piece of parchment and a quill in front of him. He squinted through his black eye as he looked at her.

"I am trying to write to Draco but I can't keep my hand steady enough. If I do not get a letter up to the school soon, then he is going to think something has happened and I can't have that," he muttered to her. "But I can't send a letter at the moment without him thinking I have hit the bottle once more."

"I can write it for you if you would like," she said to him. It was not often she doubled as a sectary for him. In fact, he did not think she ever had. He had Stephanie at work and he was used to dictating to her. But not to Jane.

She set the tray down on his bed side table.

"He is still going to know that all is not well if you do write for me though," he said. Even then he wished he was able to protect his young son better than he could. He knew in the past he had been guilty of perhaps shielding him_ too_ much along with a variety of other crimes. But that did not mean he could stop himself from doing it.

"Why don't you just leave it for one more day? I can write to him tonight so he gets it in the morning – I'll make sure he thinks all is well here," she said though her voice trailed off. Out of all of them, he knew she found it the hardest to lie to Draco.

But if she had too, then he knew she would. She would go to any lengths she had too. She was under no pretence over what sort of situation they were in. How could she be after the night before?

She knew they were seriously in trouble. And he knew she was going to play her part. Not as well as his wife had played hers when she had had too, but Jane was a Slytherin. He thought it was easy to forget at times but she was.

She had ambition in her – modest ambition but it was there.

He had no choice really, and so he set aside the parchment. He just wanted his writing to be more like his own, so that if Draco saw it, his mind would not wonder to the time when he had been drinking. He would not touch another bottle_. Not now_.

"He is going to be fine. Besides you know what they are all like, they will be in far too much trouble already to even remember that they have fathers worrying over them at home," said Jane comfortingly and knowingly.

"And – and mother figures, Jane."

She shook her head. He was just trying to be kind to her she knew but it was not fair of him – not when he knew how much she did want to be a mother. Her eyes wondered to his bed side table where two pictures sat. One of Draco. One of Narcissa.

"It is a dream Lucius for a perfect world. It cannot be," she said as she turned her eyes on him and reached out for his hand which he gave her. "We are in up to our necks – we both know it. If we begun something now and it did not work then we both know Draco would never forgive us."

_And I could never love you as I wish to love and be loved._

There was no point ignoring it any more – that was why she had bit the bullet.

He nodded. That was the truth. As much as he had been the catalyst of their feelings, he did not think his son would ever forgive him if something went wrong and Jane had to leave. He had not thought that far ahead.

And he did not want to be without her. He did not think he would know how to be. He had thought the day when he had lost his wife that he was never going to have anyone to keep him in line. And then Jane had happened.

She had come quietly into his life... she had stayed when a million others would have left. She had returned after elaving because his son had asked her too – because he couldn't cope with fatherhood on his own.

That was what it boiled down too.

She had never been his type. She was the anti Narcissa, in his mind. That was why she had been so perfect to be Draco's governess. There was no way he would ever think of her in another way but professionally...

Until then.

She was not that clever, wasn't pretty and was not thin. But – her heart; that was what made him ponder her, ponder if he could find it within himself to love her as a woman. She had a heart as big as a house and it was made a solid gold. Her blood was as pure as water and her common sense was near unmatched.

And Draco loved her; that was another big plus.

For the first time since he had been teenager he got the feeling... he had been dumped. It was that kicked in the stomach feeling that kids got when...

Not that he was going to show any of that.

Taking her hand, he squeezed it. "I know your right. It was just... a lovely idea that we could..."

After she had given so much of her life up to him... to the care of his son. He turned to the door, and just for a single moment he allowed himself to indulge. A blonde haired daughter with Jane's eyes.

A very nice dream indeed... If only they were at peace then he knew in his heart he might just find the courage to love once more. But he needed all his courage to be a spy. Something which did not come naturally to him.

"But I think we let that ship sail a long time ago didn't we?"

"If it ever docked."

He nodded. "You're right – I need you too much to risk you going."

"So friends?"

He nodded, though he did not know if he truly believed what he was saying. "Friends."

XXX

"This is – oh, Draco!"

The chilly September day had got off to a brilliant start for the bushy haired Gryffindor girl. Hermione Granger was officially fourteen.

She had so far got quite a few presents. Clothes from her parents, chocolate from Harry and Ron as well as some inedible cakes from Hagrid. But she did not think there were going to be many gifts to rival the young Malfoy's. Not only had he got her a variety of books to help her with Astronomy as well as Ancient Runes, but he had –

"A first edition of Pride and Prejudice?"

"I remembered you talking about it last year. You said it was your favourite and when I saw it I could not resist."

She shook her head. She still didn't believe it.

It was among the most thoughtful gifts she had ever got she was sure of it - and she was not so surprised by its source. Apart from when he had been under the influence of Tom Riddle's diary in his second year, Draco had always tried to be there for her.

He was very kind and easy to talk to.

"This is the best birthday present I have ever received. I don't know how to begin thanking you."

"I'm glad you like it," he said to her gently, blushing. "But we have to get to class now."

He had given it to her on the way down to Care of Magical Creatures on account of not seeing her that morning – he had over slept, used to lying in bed till late during the holidays. But he had made up for that it seemed.

The class was alright – it was never brilliant, he didn't find. As much as Draco got on with Hagrid, he did not think he was a great teacher. Still he gave them the basics and it was a fairly easy class to pass.

Before Draco knew it the weeks were passing by as they always did. Hogwarts weeks went by quickly. Between four classes a day, meals and hanging out with friends, he did not get a lot of free time. That was what he missed about the holidays. The chance to just hang out and do nothing.

Letters from his father and Jane as ever came regularly from home so he knew what was going on at the manor, though he did notice that the was a break in them just at the beginning of term which was most unlike his father who was usually a very reliable correspondent. He had worried for a moment...

But then he had picked it back up.

The only thing he did hate was that his father could not tell him much about his work for Dumbledore. His father was not going to put it down into writing in case it feel into the wrong hands. But still... To him, in some ways, it felt as if this war the adults in his life clearly felt was coming had already begun.

September gave way to October before he could really even register it and the leaves begun to fall off the trees. Rather than walking round the grounds in just his uniform and clock, he wore his scarf as well as the nights drew in.

Halloween was edging ever closer. Soon, Hogwarts was to play host to the students of Durmstrang and Beauxbatons. It was a very exciting time for all.

"So what do you think they are going to be like?" Michael asked as they sat in the back of the Defence Against the Dark Arts class room. To Draco's delight, the Ravenclaw's had been partnered with the students of Gryffindor house that year.

"Who?" Draco asked from where he sat next to Hermione, Harry and Ron in front of the two of them.

"The French girls."

Draco felt shrugged. He could not speak for the other lads but he had not thought a lot about them. Beside him, he felt Hermione stiffen.

"Pretty I suppose," he guessed before he got his books out of his bag. The girls in France were always pretty, but then he had never really looked. He had only just really begun noticing...

Hermione twitched at his side.

"Are you ok?"

She nodded, but didn't answer.

"I suppose the lads are going to be alright looking as well," he tried to amend for his former comment. She wasn't offended was she?

He hated the way Hermione did not often say was she was feeling, but left him guessing. Yet, he always knew when she was wound up. It wasn't very hard to work out. The only thing he could not gage was what she was worked up from...

She sniggered as he turned back to the front of the room to see Michael grinning manically at him.

"I didn't mean it like that!"

"Of course, you didn't!"

"Just out of curiously Draco, how _did_ you mean it then?" Ron questioned at his side wearing a grin as if it was Christmas morning.

Draco was relieved when the professor walked in at that moment. It was a testament to how embarrassed he was that he was glad to see him. He wasn't normally. Moody was an odd sort of fellow, looks and other wise. In truth, meeting Professor Moody had only made Draco wish more and more that Severus had kept his mouth shut and Professor Lupin was still there.

So far that year they had looked at curses he was not sure that were entirely appropriate for wizards of their age; the Unforgivable's. So far they had looked at both the Imperio and the Cruciatus, a class which every one noticed Neville had had a pretty hard time with…

He knew how that was... to have a hard time with a Defence class.

"_We are going to be looking at Boggarts today," Professor Lupin had told them when they had arrived for class._

_Draco, in spite of his magical upbringing, had never before encountered a Boggart. It was only after the class when he had spoken with his father that he had realised that Lucius had, throughout his childhood, made sure that the Malfoy house elves had made through and continuous checks of the manor for Boggarts in case he was to come across one._

_Especially after everything..._

"_Does anyone know what a Boggart is? What shape it takes?" the werewolf had asked his students. _

"_No one can say what shape a Boggart has as it is a shape shifter," Hermione had explained. It was as if she took every class before the rest of them, Draco had remembered thinking. "It takes the particular shape of whatever the person fears the most." _

_At the time, Draco should have latched on to the fact this was probably not the best class for him to push himself forward in and he should have hung back, but after they had all practised the charm, (Riddikulus!) and begun to try to defeat the Boggart, it had not seems so bad. _

_He had seen Ron defeat his when he had put shoes on the spider.__He had seen his uncle Severus wear the clothes of Neville Longbottom's grandmother. He had seen Parvati turn the snake into a jack in the box. It had looked easy. _

_Things had been going well. That was when he had been come to the front of the queue and it had been his own turn to face the Boggart._

_Instantly, the Boggart had split itself in two and on the floor was the cold body of Lucius Malfoy, his proud features frozen. The pride and the dignity of their house had remained on his face in death as it had in life. And yet the minute he had seen the dead body, Draco felt his heart seize up. He had only just got his father back after the year of separation they had spent..._

_It had confused him and transported him into another world if only for a moment. He had forgotten that he was meant to be fighting a Boggart. And up to that point he had been having a lot of fun in class..._

_That was when he had had to look up at the other half of the Bogart. Maria Pilak stood over him. _

"_No one will save you this time," he had been told. Yet, when he had gathered himself together and dressed Maria in a clowns outfit, she was no longer a problem._

_He guessed he truly he had got over her fear of her that day; she was not going to return. And he was a lot older and wiser then. He knew he was secure in the love of his elders. Nothing would ever happen to make his family cast him out and there was not a person in the world that could convince him other else._

_Not anymore._

_The truth was he had not had to put her in a clown suit to make her funny to him. Now he could see her for what she had been, she on her own just a joke. As if anyone could come into his family and take it away from him. Had she known nothing?_

_Try as he may though, there was no way he could make the dead body of his father funny. There was nothing that sprung to his mind which would give him the power to beat the Dementor. It was only the fact that his uncle had walked into the staff room at that moment that had meant he had not broken down in front of his class mates. _

He wondered if that had been part of the reason that his uncle had been so against Lupin – or if it had at least compounded the situation. He knew the entire Maria chapter was one his family wanted to put behind them. He knew he did.

It was a wonder after what had gone on that he himself had remained so fond of the previous years Defence teacher but he had. Whatever else Lupin did and no matter how unconventional his lessons were at times, whenever he had come out of the class room, Draco felt as if he knew something he had not when he had gone into it.

The mark of a good teacher, surely?

The current year was not unlike the previous in that regard. Moody certainly taught. But at least Lupin had seemed to understand where the line lay. He did not get the feeling that Moody did.

And he definitely didn't after that class.

It had only been a spider. But its life had been worth something. And Draco did not think he was ever going to forget that life being snuffed out.

XXX

"Did you hear what we did in Defence class today?"

Draco had not wanted to go running to Severus. He knew the other kids were not going to have an adult who they were really going to be able to talk to about what they had just seen. But he had learnt a long time ago it did him no good if he just kept things bottles up.

In fact, it just made thing a lot worse.

Severus had been marking when he had heard the knock at the door and then the question. Draco had not waited to be told to come in.

He nodded. He had indeed heard what Moody had thought it was appropriate to teach the fourth years and he was going to be having words with the headmaster about it later over dinner. Part of him knew if his nephew had not been in the class, then he would not have been so bothered about it all.

But Draco had been there. And it was all far too close to home.

"I am afraid that I did but I did so too late. It can't have been pleasant for any of you."

Draco paused thoughtfully.

"I think it was interesting – but no, it was not pleasant. Not pleasant in the least." He said. "To see how one spell can just take away life like that."

"You should not dwell on it."

"But how can I not? When I know what dad is doing?"

"Draco, I know you love him – you love him as much as he loves you but your father is a grown man and he knows what he is doing."

There was nothing more to it. He had to accept it.

"But to the Dark Lord – when he finds out what dad has done – his life is going to mean nothing more to him than that spider's did to Professor Moody."

"If Draco – _if_. And I swear to you, no matter what... I will be with your father and I will try to aid him in his task. You must trust in us as you once did, child."

But that was a lot easy to say than to do... for he was not a child any more.

"I don't want there to be a war."

"That is not under any of our control. All any of us can do is prepare for it as best we can."

_Please review!_


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12**

It had to be the time of the year to get visitors because it was beginning to feel to Severus as he rarely got his apartment to himself. If he was not discussing their missions with Dumbledore and Lucius, then he was entertaining Draco. The young lad was no different really to how he had been in the previous years.

He had an idea that every time he came back to Hogwarts, Draco wanted to be just a little more grown up than he had been the time before. Didn't want to ask for help so much...

But he was a child yet.

And so it was to his disappointment that on the first quiet Thursday evening he had got in a while, someone came to call. And to think he had hoped the first of the three terms were going to be relatively quiet, fool that he was.

"Enter," he called. When he was relaxed in the dungeons, he did not often lock the door or activate the pass word. As long as he knew it was only going to be one of the students...

And they were not so deep in the war yet that he needed constant vigilance once more.

"I am so sorry to disturb you, Severus," a feminine voice apologized.

Whoever he had been expecting, it had not been...

"Not at all, Jane. Come in."

He turned to see his friend looking rather shy. Had she come to him this time during the month before he would have understood... Lucius had been in a bad way for quite some time. She had needed help with him and he had naturally been her first choice.

"I hope I am not disturbing you."

"Not at all," he said. "Can I get you some tea?"

"That would be lovely," she said as she sat down.

"How is Lucius now?" he questioned as he drew a tea pot and two mugs. Soon they were on the table.

"Oh yes, he is quite a lot better now," she said but there was a doubt there he hadn't heard in a while. He did not need to be told where it came from for Lucius had come to him – told him what she had said.

Well, it had been the right decision. Matters of the heart should not be taken lightly. Part of him now regretted that he had conspired with Draco to get out of the house that evenings for he knew the two of them had set something off which Lucius was having a difficult time trying to control...

Quite unlike Jane.

"It is a little awkward at home?" he questioned.

"Not really. The two of us are grown ups and we both know it would never have worked," she shook her head as he passed her the tea he had magically brewed. "Thank you."

"You can't know that for sure."

"I know in my heart that I can never love him as a wife should love her husband and so I promise you I can know that the two of us would never have worked out."

"That is a pity – but the right decision."

She should not have to dispose of herself without affection – not when she was still... there was still hope for her.

"I know I am a late bloom – I know I am about a season from withering, Severus. But truly... I want my future husband to see me as a woman primarily – not as a mother to his son," she shrugged.

"I think you are very wise – but I also think you did not come to me today to discussion matters of the heart," said Severus as he grew awkward. No matter who it was, he found he did not do so well at conversations concerning feelings unless it was with Draco. Of course, he and Jane had had plenty of chats in the past. Whenever she felt there had been a problem in the manor he had always been her first port of call.

But he knew she was not too worried over anything that day. It was in her body language.

Rather, she had a request for him.

"I was wondering if you would teach me what you knew about healing, or give me some information about where you learnt your skill. I wish it was not the case but I can't but think it is a skill which is going to serve me well over the next few years."

He nodded; almost surprised that she had come up with such a good idea. Yet, she had always been a rather sensible person if nothing else.

"I will tutor you myself if that is agreeable," He nodded without having to consider it too much. She wanted to learn and it could only improve his patience levels. Besides, he was sure when she did apply herself she was not going to have too much trouble.

She had the right attitude for a healer; he had seen it when she had had to deal with Lucius the other week.

"I am very grateful," she said as she sat back in the chair and smiled at him. "So how is term going?"

"The same way term does always; idiot children turning in stupid essays which do not represent their abilities. If only I felt that some of them put as much effort into the work as I do my lessons I do not think I would be half so... unagreeable as a professor."

"I am sure you would not," she said with only the slightest hint of sincerity in her voice.

The evening turned out to be quite a success and he was glad she had come to see him. Lucius and Jane were the only real friends he had. Jane especially was so black and white he did not have to question her motivations. The friendship she offered was what it was on face value underneath as well.

"Thank you for the tea Severus but I am afraid I am going to have to be going now. Lucius is going to be wanting his supper and no doubt you have to get up to the great hall for dinner as well," she said as she got up. "I really am grateful to you."

"Think nothing of it, Jane. It is a good idea and as much as I hate to admit it, you might be needing such a skill soon. I shall owl you with my first free night by the end of the week and the two of us can get going."

She really was very grateful to him. No doubt the last thing he wanted to be doing in his free time was any more teaching than he already had to do.

"I'll look forward to it."

Making her way out of the castle, she walked the corridor she had known so well just a decade before. She had been happy at Hogwarts. She had not considered it the home that she knew some people did but she had never the less enjoyed her school years.

They had been some good times in spite of the war. She had been about to enter into the court yard to walk away when she heard her named called.

"JANE!"

She turned with a smile on her face, as she always did whenever she heard that voice. "Hello sweetheart."

Draco looked relieved to see her which she had never taken as a good sign. "I don't suppose you have got a spare half an hour do you. I could use a chat," he admitted with a shrug.

"I always have a spare half an hour for you, you know that. Tell you what, I'll stretch it to an hour if you like," he nodded as he fell into step beside her. Lucius could wait.

"Why don't the two of us go and take a turn about the lake? It has been to long since I have done that."

Quite frankly, by the time they had got to the lake Jane was already concerned by what was going on at Hogwarts that year. It was not so much the competition that was worrying her but the Defence Against the Dark Arts lessons.

"Surely what he is doing – Dumbledore wouldn't sanction it! And if he does think that is the right thing for the professor to be doing in the class room then, at last, he really has lost it, dragon."

"You do not have to convince me of that – but, Jane, it was awful to see – and now it is as if I can get it out of my head!"

"It is going to fade in time my love as all bad memories do. I know I do not have to tell you of all people that."

He nodded and paused for a moment. "You know I don't even really remember what Maria looked like now."

"It isn't surprising, sweet. You never looked not her eyes. And it is a blessed relief; she was ugly, outside as well as in."

"I know that is right," he said as he let her put an arm about him and sighed.

"There is something telling me you are not explaining everything to me what's bothering you," she said. "Come on darling, whatever it is-"

"I like someone, ok? And it's a girl and I have only just realised and there is so much else going on but – Jane, I think I really like her. I don't know what to do."

Jane tried very hard to surpress the 'Aww," which had been about to come out her mouth.

"Perhaps the right course of action would be for you to simply tell her you like her. Tell her you like her. I can't tell you what a turn on honesty is for a woman. And it is hard enough being a teenager... don't make it any harder for yourself," She said with a raised eye brow but he shook his head.

"But if I tell her and then she does not like me back-"

"Then she is a foolish girl and she does not deserve you!"

"Then the two of us could not even be friends!" Jane shook her head at his sweetness though it was not unique to him. she was sure all teenagers felt that over their first crush. Draco turned to her. "Did you ever – you know? Who was your first crush?"

"A wizard far too old for me at the time – I am afraid I was a bit of a Mandy!" She said to him with a chuckle.

"What happened to him?"

"The war... the first war."

"Is he dead?"

"No – but he might as well have been for all the life he has had over the past decade. I did not see him often, but my father tried to do business with his." She said. "The point is, that time has gone. And yours has not. Take your time if you wish too... whatever you do, Draco, just make sure it feels right. You'd be surprised by how much simpler things would be for so many more people if we just trusted our hearts first instinct," she said as she ruffled his hair. "Now, I am afraid I am going to have to go or your poor father will starve."

He nodded, and gave her a kiss goodbye. "I'll see you soon Jane..." his brow furrowed. "Jane, did you ever tell him you liked him?"

She laughed as she walked away. Curious boy! "No – I thought about it... but not in the end."

"What stopped you?"

"By the time I was ready too, he had a wife."

XXX

The tension in the great hall that night was tangible. It vibrated. That was going to be the night that the champion was chosen; the champions. While everyone was curious to see the chosen three, it was the Hogwarts champion whose identity people most wanted to know.

They were the host school. They wanted to know which house was going to be representing them. It had to be someone good...

The Ravenclaw table looked to their own seventh and sixth years for hope – if they could represent Hogwarts...

It would be more than many of them had even dreamed.

Yet, by the end of the night it was only too clear to him that that honour was not going to fall to a Ravenclaw. The Goblet of Fire had chosen a Hufflepuff... and a Gryffindor.

The ceremony which had begun so full of hope ended in confusion and anger. There was only one question in the mind of Draco Malfoy though.

How had the name of Harry Potter got into the Goblet of Fire? Had he put it in there? Had it been put in there by someone else?

"Hermione, what the hell is going on?" Draco asked as soon as he could. Just as soon as the champions had left the hall he had run over to the Gryffindor table. He felt eyes on himself, Ron and Hermione.

It was naturally felt in the school if anyone knew what had gone on with Harry then it was his best friends.

Of course, he would have told _them_ what was going on.

But the thing was, he hadn't. That lead Draco to think her had nothing to do with putting his name in that goblet. Anyway, why on earth would he? The troubles Harry had been through had only too often been put upon him, he had – well, he didn't always seek them out. Not always...

Harry was not the trouble maker everyone thought him to be. He was just too often in the wrong place at the wrong time.

Yet he was not stupid. Asides from anything else, he did not think he would want to worry Sirius by putting his name in the cup, and what Sirius was going to make of it all, he had no idea. He got the feeling that when there was already so much going on that, Harry would not want to add another layer of worry.

But then how much did you ever really know a person truly?

"I wish I knew," she replied to him and it was only too obvious she had been unsettled by the night's events as well – they all had.

Her chocolate brown eyes searched for answers in his cool grey ones – and just for a moment he was sure he saw her hand move to reach his own –

"Well, I think it is pretty blood obvious that he has put his own name in that cup!"

"Ron – " Draco begun. But the thought had crossed his mind. Until he had spoken with Harry, he was not going to be able to say for sure he did or did not believe that.

Yet what he had not been was angry – which Ron clearly was.

"You can't think that he would really do that!" said Hermione to him as she looked desperately at their best friend. Hermione was not exactly the kind of person who looked for the good in everyone but neither was she one to miss it when it was truly there.

"Of course, he would – look at the past three years. Do you really put it past him?"

Whatever had got into Ron had clearly passed Draco and Hermione by - but as the red haired stopped off to the common room, it was clear that his mate felt as if she had to go after him.

"I'll see you tomorrow Draco," she said as she got up and went after Ron.

"Yeah. See you."

Not seeing that he had any other choice, Draco went up to his own common room, wishing not for the first time that he had been put into Gryffindor so that he might see Harry that night. Had he gone in to the house of the lion then at the time, it would have been the worst thing in the world for him at eleven. But he knew now in the end his father would have gotten used to it. And it would have made his life a lot easier in some ways.

"What's going on Draco?" he was asked as soon as he got into the common room by Michael.

Terry was also waiting up for him, as were most of Ravenclaw house.

"I wish I knew."

"As if you don't," said one of the sixth years to him spitefully.

"And how on earth would I?" he asked, not in the mood to take crap from any one that night.

"As if Potter would seriously be clever enough to do it without the help of a Ravenclaw. Come on Malfoy, everyone knows your family history. As if you didn't owl daddy for a little bit of help."

Draco paused a minute. "Why on earth did the sorting hat put you in this house? That illogical argument isn't worthy of a Hufflepuff to be frank! Firstly, if Harry was going to ask a Ravenclaw to help him, why on earth would he come to me? We're friends, true, but I am a fourth year, just like him, we know practically the same thing. If he was going to go to a Ravenclaw, he would go to one smarter than me. Two, believe me, if my father was going to aid any wizard to being the champion, it would have been _me_... except not, because we don't get on, not that it is any of your business. He is not going to aid Harry, because he hates him, just like he does me. So sod off!"

The members of his own house he did on with, his friends suddenly looked as if they had a new found respect for him. It was not as if he was too much of a goody goody (the 'cauldron' incident was still well remembered), but he was not normally one for out bursts either.

Terry and Michael muttered something about going to bed. He did not blame them. He was not going to be a lot of company for them that night.

He had been sitting in an arm chair on his own when he became vaguely aware someone was beside him. "I think it was a good thing you did there – but the 'sod off' at the end rather did cheapen your own logic."

"Did it Luna?"

"Oh yes. Next time, you should leave it off and just leave your opponent with a sense your own logic really is greatly superior to their own. Which it was"

"It was just on impulse. I may not know what is going on but until I do I am not going to listen to anyone bad mouth my best friend."

"Nor should you. Have you been near the two headed Fufflebee lately Draco?"

"Not that I am aware of."

"Well, they can give you extra sources of courage. I think it is what gave you the strength to stand up to him tonight."

"Thank you – I think."

XXX

By the time Draco made it up to the dorm room the night before, the others had all gone to sleep for which he was grateful. He didn't sleep though. If it had not night time then he knew he would have gone to see Severus. He wanted to know exactly what was going on.

But then he did not think there was a person in the castle who did not feel that.

As he went through the common room that day, he felt people's eyes upon him. No one expected him to behave the way that he had done last night.

But then perhaps it was time to change some opinions.

As soon as he got to the great hall he made a bee line for Harry, and it was not long before it became obvious he was not the only one who was not in the best of moods.

"Before you even ask, I did not put my name in that goblet." Harry said to him on the defence right away. "If you have a problem with that then you might as well buggar off now Draco, because I have had it all off of Ron already and I am not in the mood to take any more today."

"Fair enough," the Ravenclaw nodded as he sat down next to him. "But for the record, I do believe you and I have no problem with that. Now can I say my piece; first of all, you have to write to Sirius. And second of all, we have to start figuring out who did put your name in there."

XXX

"Harry is a tri wizard champion."

Lucius had been sitting in his study when he heard the door open. Jane hadn't knocked to come in, which was the first indication that something was seriously wrong. The second was her worried expression, one he saw far too often those days. The Daily Prophet was in his hand.

"Harry? Harry Potter... but he is only fourteen!" said Lucius as he got up.

"I know... Draco's age. He isn't old enough to enter."

"Give me the paper," he ordered. His eyes scanned the news article quickly, and he felt his breathe shorten.

"What does this mean?"

"It means a servant of the Dark Lord is at Hogwarts – Potter is not safe... and neither is prince," he confirmed her worst fears. Their eyes met.

"You don't have a clue who has done this, Lucius, do you?"

He shook his head. "Right now, Jane... your guess is probably better than mine."

_Please review!_

Author Note: I am off to America for a holiday tomorrow so this is my last update until the week of the twelfth September guys!


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13**

Letters flew between Hogwarts. Answers sprung up without questions being asked and suddenly questions often went unanswered.

Yet, by the end of the week after he was announced a champion of the tri wizard tournament, Harry Potter and his friends still had no idea how his name had got into the Goblet of Fire and had no idea how they were meant to find it out. And of course, the number of friends he had were reducing – to him, it seemed, by the day.

It was Ron who was really getting to him though. Asides from Draco, who he had met at Diagon Alley, Ron had been the first person he had met at Hogwarts on the train. His first friend... one of the first people to make him feel accepted in their world.

And now he found himself without him – it was as if their friendship had been nothing. He was so angry with his so called jealous idiot of a best mate.

That was why he knew he had to be kind too Draco and Hermione – the two who had so far been unfailingly loyal to him. And yet he felt so much pent up frustration at the world – and the two of them were the only ones there to take it out on.

"You know it is not helping, having a go at her," said Draco as the two of them watched Hermione storm out of the library.

The three of them had gone in there to try and get there first bits of home work done. Even with the Tri Wizard Tournament going on, Hermione was trying to impress of Harry how important it was that they all kept up to date – it was the only way they were going to be able to aid him and get through the year successfully.

Yet, she had said just the right thing to set him off – the funny thing was, now two minutes had passed, Harry could barely remember what it was.

"I know – it is not as if I_ want_ to have a go at her," he said as he put his quill down.

"Then I am going to say something else you are not going to like – get a grip, Harry. She is trying to help you out, as am I. And I am not having a go – well not intentionally. I know you have it the hardest, but you are not the only one under pressure here, Harry – let us share the load. You are going to have much more of a chance if you do."

For a moment, Draco thought that maybe he had been a little harsh – that had not been his intention. He had only meant to reinforce what he knew Harry already understood. He knew that Harry might then go off at him too now; but it had had to be said.

But as the Gryffindor raised his head he could see the remorse that was in his eyes already.

"I know – you don't have to tell me, buddy. I just – I feel as if the lot of us are trying to sail up a creak without a paddle."

"I know you do – we are fourth years trying to get you through a competition which was meant for seventh years. But we are going to get there – as long as we work together." The two of them shared a smile, and Draco begun to get his books together.

"Where are you going?" asked Harry.

"You make sure that Hermione is alright," he said with a shrug and before Harry could say anything else to him, he turned from Harry, exited the library and headed down to the lake, following his gut instinct of where she would have gone.

His gut was right.

But apparently he had not been the only one to see her go off, for by the time that he got there, Hermione was already receiving the comfort which he had wanted to give to her - from Viktor Krum of all people.

"Nice one, Harry," he muttered under his breath as he turned back to the castle. Unable to leave without one last glance though, he turned to see her wiping her eyes and allowing him to put his arm around her.

_His_ arm – about **her**! The idiot! As if he knew enough to keep her interested for very long. He had sports, but that was not going to keep her mentally stimulated for long, was it?

The only time she even went to Quidditch was when either Harry or himself were playing – and that was only because they were friends...

But if it was world class Quidditch...

"Well, that isn't going to last," he heard a voice by his side and he was glad of it.

"No, it it's not," Draco agreed with Ron.

The two of them looked at one another. The silence spoke volumes. "I have got no argument with you, Draco," said Ron with an unapologetic shrug.

"The four of us have been mates for so long now – you know as well as I do that Harry never put his name in the goblet."

"How much do you think we can really know him? When you think of all that went on before we met him. We all have secrets, Draco – and as long as we don't know his, then we have no idea what he really world do."

"You are trying to make him into a villain that he is not at the moment, Ron. We know just what happened to him before he joined our world. He had a rubbish time with his family!" Draco shrugged but he knew as long as the red head was in this mood, then there was going to be no changing his mind. If he thought Harry was hard to read, then Draco knew Ron was not.

On the way to the dorm that evening, he reflected on the afternoon's events. He had nearly come to blows with Harry; he had seen Hermione with another guy when he wanted to – well, be Krum at that moment and he had had another unsuccessful attempt at making Ron see he was being an idiot.

Even by his stands, that was a rough day.

He passed the Ravenclaw's with a respectful nod sand then went to his room.

As soon as he got there, he pulled out a piece of parchment.

_Dad,_

_It is days such as these that make me long for home more than ever. I told you in my last letter that Ron has been less than supportive of Harry since his name came out the goblet. Now Harry is upsetting Hermione and she is going of..._

He paused, trying to decide what was the best way to put the things he wanted to on paper – to decide whether to alter the facts slightly.

It was probably for the best.

_...on her own._

_I feel – I feel like I am stuck in the middle dad – I can't clean up their mess until they start being civil to one another and quite frankly they are testing my patience._

_Today, I told Harry he had to be careful over the way that he treats his friends over the next few days – I think that is going to go for me as well._

_I can't wait to come home once more – though with the tournament going on I do not know if I am going to make it back for Christmas. I might be needed here – though I hope that won't be the case._

_Dad, can you come to Severus' room soon?_

_I miss you,_

_Your loving son, Draco._

As he put his pen down, he sighed, knowing he sounded both pompous and child like in his letter. He could only imagine the reaction is father was going to have to it, though he was sure it was going to amuse him as the problems of children do amuse adults.

But they were adult problems really.

There was a very real chance Harry could die in the tournament, Dumbledore had made that clear.

Too tired to even try and rewrite the letter that night, Draco decided just to take it off to the owlery. The sooner that his father got the letter, the sooner he was going to be able to reply, hopefully giving him a date which they were going to be able to see one another as well as some comfort.

Later that night a letter arrived; however it was not from his father, but his cousin.

The frustration Sirius felt at not been able to be there to help his godson reeked off the page.

And yet there was something else there the Malfoy heir had not expected to find. There was an excitement and a joy at what was going on – Sirius found Harry's predicament exciting and as much as he wanted to be there to help them out, Draco felt just as sure that he also wanted to be there to cheer Harry on to victory.

While his own father had not always been responsible, when he was on form, he always tried to be.

Draco didn't know why, but Sirius reaction to the Tri Wizard Tournament troubled him. It was not what he had thought it would be; there was not enough fatherly concern within it.

Draco decided that since all of his and his friend's problems were most certainly not going to go anywhere any time soon, he might as well get enough sleep to fell as if he could deal with them.

He promptly changed for bed and went right into a fairly dreamless sleep.

XXX

"Good morning," said Jane as she came down the stairs, her hair for once immaculate and her clothes spotless, Max at her side. She was going to turn over a new leaf and she was going to – well, be better.

If she stayed the way that she was then she was never going to grow. And she had to grow or she was going to let the fear she felt for her family dominate her. She had to be strong.

"Morning Jane," said Lucius as she slipped into the seat next to him. He looked at her over the top of Draco's rather desperate letter. "Is it tonight that you have got your first class with Severus?"

"It is indeed – I'm rather nervous to be honest, which is silly."

"Yes, it is," he nodded. "I know you are going to do wonderfully."

"I was hardly the brightest spark when I was at school was I?" she said with an arched eye brow.

"No, but you are older now and you want to learn," he said encouragingly and she appreciated it. "Anyway, I am going to come with you. Not to hold your hand but to see prince. He is getting himself all wound up."

"Well, he did seem very up tight when I saw him up at the castle – and he was always going to what with Harry being as champion."

He nodded. It was all such a horrible business. When he had heard what was to go on he had been so excited for his son. He thought whatever came after; at least he was going to be able to enjoy one last relatively relaxed year of school.

And a fun year too – but it was beginning to seem as if he had got that wrong.

"An way I am going to try and put his mind at rest – though I do not know how much I am going to be able too."

"You will do it just by being there," she said to him sweetly.

"Perhaps once upon a time – but that was before I got into the spying game. Read the letter," said Lucius as he handed it over to her and watched her as she did so.

"Poor lamb," she muttered. "I know I am being over optimistic... but perhaps – oh I don't know. It can't be as bad as he thinks it is," she shrugged.

"It is – and then a little more!"

"What do you mean by that?"

"I mean that this is not the letter of a son who hates his father. Anyone who incepted it would know that – they would then know said father sanctions the friendship with the Boy Who lived."

"I see your point."

XXX

Jane and Lucius made it to the castle in good time that night. A flew call from Lucius to Severus earlier that day had confirmed what the two of them had already known really – that he was going to have no problem with the father and son having a moment together that evening while he began teaching.

As the two of them stepped out of the fire place though, they found put that Draco had got there in even better time.

Seeing as they were just among their family circle, Draco had no problems that day about rushing into his fathers' arms as soon as he saw him.

"Dad, thank you," he said as he greeted him.

As Lucius took his son not his arms, he could feel the tension going through him. He had known he was upset by what had gone on of late – but Lucius had not thought to find him so agitated.

"The two of us will with draw to the options laboratory," said Severus as he nodded to Jane. They both knew the two of them would not mind conducting their interview in front of the two of them, but the fact that Draco had wanted to speak to his father seemed to imply the need for privacy.

Besides, as much as she loved him, Draco was not the reason Jane had come to Hogwarts that day.

"Take your time," said Lucius to them two of them, knowing he and his son were going to wait there for the others to return.

Perhaps the four of them might have supper together as they had done with Eliza when Draco was a young boy. He missed those days more than he could say right, then as he held on to his son, wishing he could stop time.

XXX

"How has he been since the last time I was here? I saw him as I made my way out of the castle and he did not seem entirely happy then – and that was before we knew Harry was a champion," said Jane as they got to the laboratory she had not been in for over a decade.

"You are the last person in the world I have to explain Draco's nature too. He is nervous – and he is worried. And he wants everyone to band together and get along."

"I wish for his sake that could happen."

"As do I – but we both know that is a dream for a perfect world and we do not live in one of those. The existence of Ron Weasley proves that."

"Yes – Draco mentioned in his letter home he was being an awkward about everything."

"Indeed he is! Acting as if Potter could have done this acting alone. Weasley saw what happened to the underage wizards who tried to put their names into that goblet – a number which include his own brothers."

"Have you got any ideas yourself?" she probed him, eager to know what was going on herself so she might be more useful.

"I have my own suspicions, but for now that is all they are. Now we had best get down to work, Jane," he said as he turned to her. "I trust you read the notes I sent over earlier this week."

"Yes I did," she said as she got them out of her bag. He was thrilled to see that she had scribbles all over them in her own quill. They were not as neat as they had been when they had been set to her originally, but it showed she had prepared herself for class and she was as eager to learn as he thought she was.

"There are a couple of bits I need to query with you – is it ok if we do that before we get into the actual class?" she said, and he noted that there was a hint of nervousness in her voice. Even if the two of them were friends his reputation as a professor preceded him.

"By all means Jane."

XXX

"There was another time that the two of us sat here like this," said Lucius as he held his son.

"No, last time you were here to scold me. Now you are here to help me," said Draco as he recalled back to his first year. It seemed a long time ago. He wondered if part of him should regret what he had done when he shoved the cauldron off the desk. He had certainly regretted it at the time when his dad had turned up.

But over all, he didn't think he did. Not even then.

"Well, that is true enough," said Lucius as a deep laugh came from with him. The years had given him a rather humorous perspective on the incident. "Now, are you going to tell me everything prince?"

And so he did – or he tried to. He told him all about Ron and Harry, he told him how he had been suspected of helping Harry.

But there was so much he found himself unable to tell his father – firstly about his crush on Hermione... and then there was Sirius. It was not that he thought he'd reject him – god only knew his father had sacrificed nearly everything to show him how much he loved him, including his principles, no matter how misguided they had been.

But he just couldn't...

"I know there is not a lot you can do about any of this dad – but it was good to have a rant."

"You know it is healthy thing to do as well," his father sighed.

"It's good to know you're only a letter away dad," Draco sighed but he was a unhappy as he saw a shadow cross his father's face.

"Dad what it is?"

Lucius looked up at him with a guilty look on his face. When his son so obviously needed him to be in close contact and to give him all the support he could, it was too hard to say the words he knew he must. And yet if they were discovered...

If the letters were seen by eyes who they were not meant to be.

It could put everything he and Severus had been trying to do in danger. And as much as he did love Draco, there was no way on earth he could let that happen.

"From now on Draco, if you are going to write me a letter of an emotional nature I think it would be better if you were to give it to Severus to hand to me in person."

He looked at him and he saw his son try to take in what he had said. Maybe the blow was not as bad as her had thought it was going to be for it was not as if he was saying to his son that he could not write to him if he needed to - he was just limiting the way that the letters could get to him.

He knew Draco understood for he could see it in his face – but that did not mean it didn't upset him a little to think there contact was in a way restrict.

"Sorry – dad, I didn't even think that night – I was so tired and wound up."

"Draco, do not even think on it, its fine. Just pass them to Severus from now on – I am sure he will see I get them safely."

"Still, I should have thought."

"Don't beat yourself up – I think perhaps I was at fault for not thinking sooner," he said to him and the two of them just look at one another.

"Everything is going to change, isn't it?"

"It already has son," Lucius nodded as he put a hand on the back of Draco's neck.

For a moment it seemed as if his son was going to relax not him for a while to try and find what little rest he could, but sods law declared the return of Jane and Severus.

Draco jumped up with a forced smile for the two of them. "So how did it go?"

"Not too bad for a beginner," said Severus who for once looked genuinely impressed. "You never know, I may make a healer out of our Jane yet."

Jane beamed.

XXX

Despite the fact he did not think he had got quite what he had wanted out of seeing his dad, Draco felt calmer the next day.

He could not say he was thrilled that he was going to have to start sending his letter to the manor through his uncle. But it was a practical solution, and it was the best way he had to get messages to his father.

The contact he had with him in term time was precious. He couldn't give it up completely.

The time they had had the night before had been precious. His father had seemed the way he had when he had been a young boy. Calm and self assured, despite the difficulties and his embrace made him feel things were going to be ok, just because he was there. When Jane and Severus had returned, the four of them had had some supper together. His family really were quite a tonic for his worries. He reminded himself, things could be a lot worse.

At least he had them.

Walking down the corridor, he had on his way to class when he heard his name being called.

"Hey, what's up?" he said as he turned to face Hermione.

"You got five minutes?" she asked.

"Not really, I'm on my way to transfiguration," he shrugged but her expression meant he knew he could not go anywhere until he knew what was going on with her. "Hermione, what is it? What's wrong?"

"Do you want the good or the bad news?"

"The good."

"We know what the first task is going to be!"

"And the bad?"

"Its dragons."

Draco used some rather colourful language as he realised things had just got worse.

_Please review!_


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14**

The end of the first task was a triumph. Not only for Harry but for Hermione and Draco as well. Even if it had been Professor Moody who had first made him think to use his broom, the two of them had been the ones who had had to stay up all night learning the Accio charm with him…

And so to know that he had not only completed the task but had actually done really well in it, was as much payback as they could have asked for and a bit more.

In actual fact, as soon as it was over, Harry seemed as if he was then a calmer, happy boy, even as he stood in the ring still, covered in dirt and blood.

"He did it, he did it!" yelled a clearly delight Hermione into Draco's ear as she threw herself in his arms. Throughout the task the two of them had been standing together and for a lot of it she had been holding his hand.

She had gone through all the motions as they two of them had watched their friend, at time it seemed, fight for his very life.

The two of them had gone through it together. The fear, the terror, the sheer bloody joy of the ending...

Over the roar of the crowds, the two of them celebrated and then decided it was time to make their way to the champion's tent.

"He did it and he did it very well," said Draco. He knew it was silly but after the way that the two of them had coached him while he had been getting ready – well, he felt the way he thought a proud parent might when they saw their child walk for the first time.

They had been the ones who had really helped him. And it had paid off – big style.

As soon as he caught sight of Draco and Hermione, Harry ran over to his friends. It was quite clear that there was going to be no arguments between the three of them that night.

"I cannot believe how well you did," said Hermione as she there her arms about him, still truly in shock.

Part of her was even thankful that he was alive; at the end of the day that would have been enough. His score was the icing on the cake. They had all been reminded that day that the risks to Harry were very real. The fire had proved that.

Perhaps that was the reason when Draco turned around he saw, Ron was there.

It was quite clear Harry had not expected him to be there anymore than Draco had.

None of them had – in the run up to the tournament, he had not shown any signs of coming around - it had been a bit of a shock to Draco to see that he really could be that cold to his friends. He had not thought Ron had it in him.

But apparently, he had had come round now.

"I am an idiot and an arse – and I know you did not put your own name in that cup," the ginger haired boy begun as he looked at the three friends who he had missed more than he was ever going to tell them.

"Well done, thicko – you have finally decided to listen then!"

"Harry – he us trying to say sorry!" Hermione said.

As much as Draco was sure she did not want Ron to get away with what he had done lightly any more than he did, the rift between the lot of them had gone far enough. There was going to be safety for them in numbers.

Draco watched impressed as the fiery red head cleared his throat and made the decision that he was not going to make any attempt at a comeback at what had been said to him.

Ron knew he had done wrong and if his friends were going to have a go at him over that – well, then it was fine by him. It was probably there right to after the way that he had been acting.

"Yeah, I have – the way that I was Harry," said Ron as he shook his head, words failing him; his shame was on his face.

It actually seemed as if Ron would grovel if that was what it was going to take for Harry to forgive the way that he had been acting.

Draco and Hermione made eye contact. They were not going to allow it to come to that.

"I am so sorry for what I did to all of you – I guess I just made a bad situation worse."

"Well, that is one way to put it," Harry nodded.

"Then he can make it right – he already has as far as I am concerned as he is saying sorry!" Draco reiterated what Hermione had said to him. Potter had always been a stubborn buggar when he was in the mood to be...

Harry looked at Ron as if he was making his mind up about him all over again for a moment before he stepped forward and embraced him.

The two of them were brothers – brothers fought and got pissed at one another.

And at the end of the day, when all was said and done, they forgave one another. Having five brothers and one sister, Ron knew that better than anyone.

Over the top of the two of them, Draco and Hermione looked at one another as if they were proud parents once more – squabbling kids made up? Check.

XXX

"You know when I think of all us lot had to go through to work out how on earth you were going to get past the dragons, I think it is a lot easier than what the lot of us are about to go up against now!"

Along with Neville, Ron, Harry, Michael and Terry, Draco was walking back up to the castle after they had had their Care of Magical Creature's lessons.

Ever since it had been announced there had only been one thing on the boys mind; the Yule Ball.

If there was going to be a ball then the lot of them had to get dates. And if they had to get dates then they had to ask girls to go out with them.

And if they...

"How the hell are we meant to you know – ask?" Neville asked.

"Well, I think opening our months is going to be a good place to start," laughed Michael but he knew it was a serious question. He had only given such a mocking answer because in all seriousness he had no idea how they were meant to ask them.

Draco knew who _he_ wanted to ask though. When he walked in to the ball he wanted nothing more than to have Hermione on his arm. She was going to look so beautiful.

But then there was still the question in his mind of what if she did not like him in that way. The two of them had always got on but...

He wasn't sure still.

If he did ask then she said no there was going to be so much awkwardness between them – and then they were not going to be able to hang out as they had done ever since they had been kids.

But if she went with someone else then it was going to hurt him – to see her with someone else.

"Well, seen as it is going to be so easy for you, you can tell us all how to do it when you have a date," said Ron as the lot of them made their way to the front of the school.

Michael rolled his eyes knowing he had been asking for that. They were all in the same boat though. It was not as if any of them had much experience with girls.

But if they wanted to get dates for the ball then they had better get some soon.

XXX

"I saw Dragon on the way up here. He looks a lot happier than the last time I saw him," said Jane as she walked in to the dungeons.

She had hoped that once the kids had found a way past the first task they were going to be able to have a bit of rest and relaxation before the lot of them had to face the second task and if what she had seen was right, then that wish was being fulfilled. Of course, she knew they had the ball to contend with but that was going to be a lot of fun with any luck.

"Yes he seems to have settled back down somewhat."

"I saw Ron was with them when they were on their way back up to the castle – he seems to be getting on a lot better with them all again. I take it he said sorry to them?" she asked.

The two of them often had a chat before their class begun. It was a nice relief for Severus to be able to talk to someone freely who he knew cared for him, but also knew he did not owe his allegiance too.

Someone who was just a friend. Even as a child, he had not had many of them.

"Yes he did so not long after the first task was over. The next class they all came down for it was as if they had never fought at all."

Due to his perhaps more bitter streak, it always amazed Severus when he saw people able to forgive so easily. And it was obvious that then children could.

It had struck him then that the lot of them were almost brothers in the way that they related to one another, Draco, Ron and Harry. They fought; but then they got over it in record time. Even though he had seen Lucius as a brother, the two of them had never been able to do that.

But then they were Slytherins.

"Well, that is the gift of being a teenager for you," Jane muttered as she sat down at the work bench.

"Oh, how I do not miss those days."

"You must have had some fun when you were young. Don't tell me you did not misspend your youth at all, for I will not believe you!"

"Oh, I did misspend it as you say, as you well know. But not in ways I am very proud of now."

"I guess not –" she said as she begun to regret her light hearted teasing. It was not as if it was something he was going to take part in – he had not for quite some time.

It was just now that she was doing something she felt a lot better in herself, and she felt more light hearted. She was preparing for the war in a way that meant she was going to be able to fight back without having to fight as it were.

She was not going to be sitting back and doing nothing and so she was not going to have a lot of time to get scared or anything of the like. Not anymore...

Instead, she was just going to make sure that her family were proud of what she was doing.

As she looked back at him, she saw there was a certain look in his eye and what he said confirmed what she thought – he regretted what he had said, as soon as he saw her face fall causing a shift the mood of the conversation.

"And what of your misspent youth Jane?" he asked surprising her.

"Wouldn't you like to know?"

XXX

A couple of days thought had been enough for Draco and then he knew even if she did say no then he did at least have to ask Hermione.

He had weighed it up and it was worth it – to know at the end of the day even if he did have to see her with another guy on that night, then he had tried.

He had not completely let himself down.

It was as he saw her with her down in the library; he finally admitted to himself how much he liked her. He knew he had crushed her for a while. She was pretty, and she was smart and she was kind. A lot of their year did not see it, a lot of their friends didn't see it, but she was also _very_ funny.

He did not see what there was not to like.

On top of everything else, she was the first girl he had ever had such thoughts about. He remembered a time not so long ago when he thought girls, in any shape of form, were gross – not so any more.

If they came like Hermione, then they were ok.

He had been standing there for a while when he saw she had noticed him and was looking at him – trying to figure out what he was doing. How was she to know he was trying to screw up the courage to ask her out?

He did not remember the last time he had had to find so much guts. It was at time like these, he wished he had a little more Sirius, and a little more Gryffindor inside of him.

But there was no more time for such thoughts. If he was ever going to get the words out of his throat then he had to bite the bullet such as it was.

"Hey," he said as he walked over to her.

"You ok? You looked a little lost when you were over there."

He nodded but she did not look as if she was much confident in his wordless response as he sat by her side and got his books out.

"Have you looked at the Runes for this week yet? I had a go at it this morning and I thought it was going to be pretty easy, but in the end I took a couple of hours over it, which was annoying because then it run in to the time I had put aside to work on the potions."

"Go to the ball with me?" said Draco in response as his mouth went dry. His friend had said it was as easy as just saying the words – but it was a lot harder. The insecure teenager wished he had kept his mouth shut as soon as he had said the words. But by then it was too late. He had said the words. "Please?"

Her brown eyes turned on him and he couldn't read what was in them. He saw hope and he saw joy first – but then he saw disappointment.

"I have said yes to someone else already."

But at that moment she wished she hadn't.

Ever since he had given her the book for her birthday, she had seen him in a new light. He was – he was more than a brother figure to her. In fact, she did not think she saw him as a brother at all. She wondered if she ever had.

She might have fooled herself into thinking that due to the fact she had lumped him in with harry and Ron in her thinking process. But he was a very different boy to the two of them.

He was a lot more mature, and he was in his own way, very handsome. More than once since the two of them had been in their fourth year, their eyes had met and she felt as if she could drown in his. They were so deep.

She knew there was a lot he was holding back from her. She suspected if Harry had had a bad time when he had been young, so had Draco. Ever since they had had the class with the Boggart the year before she had wanted to ask him who that women had been and why she had frightened him so much...

But it had always felt too personal.

"Oh...oh, that's ok," he said with a shrug and a forced smile.

"You know, if I had not said yes to someone else already then I would go with you – I would," she said to him. She wished he had come to her sooner. She would far rather go to the ball with Draco than Viktor. The two of them would have had a great night together. In fact, she wished she was able to take back the yes she had given to Viktor. "I would have been proud to go with you."

She had only said yes because she had been so shocked he had thought to ask her. It was not as if she was in awe of him as so many other girls seemed to be – he was, after all, just another boy if you took away the fact he was a world class Quidditch player. But he was also a kind boy who had made her laugh many times that year. When he had asked... it had seemed the right thing to say yes.

He had not made her giggle as much as Draco though.

She felt trapped now she knew she had to go with him even though she had got a better offer.

"Why don't we get on with the runes?" he said to her as he got his books out his bags. He wished she had not given him that pity speech.

It was easy to say she would have gone with him when she didn't have too.

XXX

Part of him knew it was still going to be a good night and Draco knew he would find a way to enjoy himself at the ball - but a small part of him was tempted to go to professor Flitwick and take his name off the list of kids who were going to be staying at the school for Christmas.

Go home; be with his father and Jane...

The fact that the ball was going to be social event of the year at Hogwarts stopped him – that, and the fact he did not want Hermione to think he was feeling funny about her even if he was.

After she had said no, the two of them had sat awkwardly together for an hour as they had tried to do their homework.

He had not wanted to be the first one to go as he had not wanted to make her feel any worse than she had at that moment – and she had not wanted to go in case it looked as if she was trying to get away from him. And so the two of them had got stuck in a very unconformable limbo.

He knew he should have just kept his big mouth shut.

What an idiot. He had seen her with Krum. He should have known that she was going to go with him.

For a Ravenclaw, he felt as if he had been very dumb indeed.

"For a night which is meant to bring a lot of joy to a lot of people, the Yule ball appears to be making a lot of trouble," said Luna as she sat down with the newest Quibbler at Draco's side.

"Is it that clear?"

"That you have suffered the humiliation of being turned down? Yes."

"Thanks Luna," said Draco with a chuckle. If anyone else had said that to him then they would have got a hex or two in their general direction – but the dreamy girl could not have meant anything by it he knew. It was not as if she had a bad bone in her body. "Who are you going to be going to the ball with?"

"I am only a third year – I can't go unless I am asked."

"Would you like to go?"

"I think it would be quiet interesting to go to."

He turned to her with a friendly, but sad smile.

"Come with me?"

She considered his offer for a moment before nodding. "Ok."

_Please review!_


	15. Chapter 15

Author Note (added 31st October): No Updates till December now guys as I am crazy enough to do Nano once more. Have a good November all!

**Chapter 15**

Lucius arrived at Hogwarts In the middle of the evening meal. He had planned it that way. Knowing he was going to have to walk up to the office of the headmaster, and knowing he had to get there quickly with the news he was carrying, it was one of those very rare days when he did not want to see his son.

Apart from anything else, he knew while the mask he put on could fool an awful lot of people, it rarely worked with his flesh and blood.

It had been an interesting night and an interesting meeting. After that first death eater meeting he had returned to, where he had got the shit kicked out of him and was hexed all the way to the next year, things had once more begun to get easier for him.

He did not think he was yet trusted by his comrades as he had been when they were first Death Eaters, but he did not think they suspected him of being a traitor either.

The thing that he did not think the Dark Lord took into account was that there were other, perhaps stronger bonds between most of his men than the ones he formed between them.

When he had had looked about the circle of death eaters that evening, he had seen the faces of the boys he had grown up with, the faces of the friends he had sleep over's with and first learnt how to fly with. The boys he'd shared dorms with, courted with.

Together, they had figured out how they were meant to talk to girls and how to be gentleman. They had fallen in love, side by side, they had been the best men at one another's weddings and they had been the first to be told whenever one of them had welcomed a new son.

No dark lord, no matter how hard he tried, was ever going to be able to make them forget those bonds.

In part, the friendship and the comradeship he had always felt for them made his job a lot harder than he wanted it to be.

He did not like betraying those he counted as his friends.

But then the thoughts of those who were not just his friends, but those who were his family came. Severus, Jane and Draco were the ones he was doing this for.

So that when all this was over the lot of them might have a life that was really worth something. He knew when the war did come to a close, or at least he hoped, a lot of those he had grown up with were going to go to jail for their crimes.

He was on the right side of the fence. And that was where he had to stay so; as soon as he had learnt the news, he had come right up to the school having sent a note to Dumbledore with just the time he was due to arrive on it.

The quick quotes quill that he had used to write it meant that even if it had been intercepted no one was going to be able to trace it back to him, not that anyone could figure anything out from just the time.

When he got to the office he found that the gargoyle was waiting open for him so he needed no pass word to get access to the quarters of the head master.

"Ah, Lucius. Good evening," said Dumbledore from behind the desk where he had been waiting to receive the man who was proving to be a rather good spy after all. They were going to make an Order member out of Malfoy senior yet, thought Dumbledore. "You have news for me I take it?"

Pleasantries were not really their thing.

Lucius was a man who liked to cut all the bull – and in spite of appearances at times that was something Dumbledore he found he was able to respect about the man.

"Peter Pettigrew – he is with the Dark Lord once more."

XXX

When the school had been told about the ball at the beginning of December, it had seemed if it was a long time away.

Yet suddenly, one Saturday morning, Draco woke up to find it was the Christmas holiday.

He thought suddenly because he had been working so hard that he had barely noticed the days going by.

There were multiply reasons for this – one of them was it was one of the only ways he could think of getting over the embarrassment of asking Hermione out...

Of course, she had been fine with him... but he felt a little awkward, which was just what he hadn't wanted to happen. He had realised somewhere along the way that this was the way Mandy had felt about him and he had given her pretty short shrift sometimes being the way that he was.

It wasn't a nice feeling and he regretted the way he treated her now.

But at least she was happy. Terry and she were of course going to be going to the ball together by the sounds of things.

When he asked Luna it had been on a bit of a whim, but at least he was in for an interesting night. And if he could not go with the person he really wanted to then it didn't really matter who was on his arm.

Besides it was not as if either of them thought it was a date. She gave him some one to go with and she got into the ball.

Win, win, he thought as he looked out to the snow covered ground. Part of him wondered if he could get another hours sleep, but he was suddenly very awake.

And it was not as if he did not have plans for the day.

The first day of the holidays was a Hogsmeade trip. He knew a lot of people were going on dates in to the village ahead of the ball.

He only hoped he did not see too many of them or he knew he was going to need a sick bag. No, he had other plans in the village.

Namely he was on his way to go and met his aunt Andromeda.

In the middle of everything else, he had been doing a lot of thinking over Sirius, over the way he seemed to see the tournament.

There was so much he still did not know about the man which he felt he should – and so he had decided to try and get his aunt to open up once more.

He did not know how much luck he was going to have after the way she had reacted in the summer – but he had to _try_.

At the end of the day, he wanted to look out for both Sirius and Harry. He could not do that unless he knew what was going on.

And so he got up and changed, pulling on a blue sweater for the day. The chill of winter had truly hit Hogwarts now it was December and thus it was far too cold to go out without a jumper and coat.

When he got to the Great Hall he saw the Gryffindor's were there – and if it was normal then he would have gone straight over to them – but they were just starting the holidays and it would be nice to spend a bit of time with the Ravenclaw's.

XXX

Hermione watched as Draco joined his own table. As the two of them made eye contact, he gave her a smile but she knew he was hurting. No matter how he tried to say he was ok, she knew he was bruised.

And she knew she_ wanted_ to go to the ball with him.

"What is going on between the two of you at the moment?" said Harry from her side as he saw the two of them looking at one another.

"It's nothing," she said to him shaking her head, but he wasn't stupid.

Again, she gave a little shake. She didn't want to talk about it.

It was not as if she and Draco were not acting as they always had when they were together. But...

She did not know what was going on with her and Viktor. She had said they could go to the ball together, but did that make her his girlfriend or what?

And if it did, then she did not know if she wanted that to be the case. If only he had come to her sooner – if only she had known he was going to ask her – if only...

She wanted...

She did not know but she did not want things to be as they were then.

She cursed the whole damn ball and wished it was not going to happen.

"I don't believe you."

"Then don't!"

XXX

It was snowing on the walk up to Hogsmeade. Just as Draco had thought there were plenty of couples around that day which he did not want to see really.

He knew it was not as if the two of them had ever been together – but he felt as if he had got dumped. Which was stupid...

He shook the thought out of his head and walked up to The Three Broomsticks. His aunt had said that she was going to met him there at eleven thirty. He hoped to miss the lunch time rush and he had to do a bit of last minute shopping before Christmas.

As ever, he was glad to get to the pub. The thought of a glass of Butterbeer to warm him on winter's day was always welcoming.

Honestly, he did not know how the muggles got by without it, it was so good.

His eyes scanned the room for his aunt and it did not take him long to find her. No doubt, she was curious as to why he had wanted to meet her.

It was not as if the two of them met every week. He had to admit he had been a little on the cryptic side when he had wrote to her – that was only because he had needed to get her to agree to come.

Her face lit up as she saw him and he wondered if he had betrayed her when he had brought her here.

It was not that he wanted to do that, but to only learn a little more over who he was. Who his mother had been when she had been a girl.

He had to know what he had meant when he said you're not like your parents. And he had to know what Sirius himself was like.

Short of trying to get a time turner and go back to his parents youth there was precious little he could do.

Of course, he had thought about asking his mother the next time he saw her – but he had no idea when that was going to be and he did not think his father was going to take too kindly to him putting himself in danger then. He had no idea how to see her otherwise...

No, his aunt was his best option.

She had a wide smile for him as soon as he came into view.

"Hello," he said as he kissed her check, the dutiful nephew. "I hope you don't mind coming up here," he smiled.

"To see my favourite nephew. As if I would. The truth is Draco, I have been looking for an excuse to come back up to Hogsmeade – the last time I was here was when Nymph was at school, so all in all, it has been a little too long. You are as good as excuse as any and better than most; how are you, my darling?"

"I'm good – now we are past the first task that is. Can I get you a drink?"

"Quite the little gentleman today, aren't you? Getting ready for the ball?" she said with a twinkle in her eye but regretted it as soon as she saw his face fall. "A sensitive subject?" she guessed. He gave a little nod. "Sit down sweetie, I'll get the drinks."

It was clear she felt sorry she had touched a nerve.

Within two minutes she was back with a pair of butter beers. Only those who had got up to the village even earlier than he had were also in there, some taking an very early lunch.

"So are you going to keep me in suspense a lot longer or are you going to tell me what this is all about?" asked Andy.

"I want you to tell me about mum, when she was a kid."

She looked a little disbelieving. She could not count the number of times the two of them had discussed Cissy when she had been a girl over the years – but she was never going to deny her motherless nephew stories about his mother if that was what he wanted.

"Well – she was sweet, I think. Probably the kindest of us three girls. Of course, grandpa and grandma made sure she knew who she was and what family she came from, the respect that should bring her – but she had a softness to her."

"Was she ever bad when she was small?" he asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Well, Draco, honey, she was a little kid; of course, she got in to trouble from time to time, but then so do we all!" Said Andy with a shrug as she took a sip of her drink.

"Can you remember what she did wrong? Who she did it with?"

"No specifics – and her and your aunt Bella were always as thick as thieves. Me too, when the three of us were really small. Draco, I still don't get where this is going."

He knew he had to tell her the truth if he was ever going to get near the answers that he wanted from her. That much stood to reason.

"Sirius," he said under his breath but loud enough so that she was going to be able to hear.

As soon as she heard that name, she tensed up.

Andy put her head in her hands. She had so thought that the two of them were through all this.

"I said what I wanted to say to you about Sirius over summer," she said almost angry that he had brought her up to the school to talk about him – and that the boy had used his mother as a cover.

That had not been very fair either.

If it had been any one else then she knew she would have got up and gone – but it wasn't. It was Draco and if he had a sudden obsession with his mother's cousin then she had to know why. Sirius was a dark wizard – and Draco was the son of one who had been dark.

But it took her all of a milli-second to get such thoughts out of her head. Her Draco had always been a good boy. He was not like Sirius, or Lucius or even Regulus. He was going to stay on the safe and narrow because he had somehow picked up a good set of morals along the way.

And he was one of Harry Potter's best friends. That did not sound like to her a boy who was going to go over to the side of the dark.

But then she had to know what else was his motivation for this – this Sirius obsession.

"I know – but you have to talk to me about him. I need to know what kind of guy he was, what made him tick."

"Why? Why on earth would you of all people need to know that? Sweetheart, perhaps you have not been reading the newspapers but the man is a murderer. He is the scum of the earth and if I had my way then you would not even know his name."

Draco shocks his head, but was reluctant to go any further. If he told her he was innocent and she did not believe him...

As much as he did love Andy, he knew she was likely to be a little bickered in her views at times.

"Because... because I just need to know who I am and where I am from on my mother's side of the family, ok? I may carry the Malfoy name but I also carry my mother's blood. I just want to know more..." he said. "Oh, Andy don't look at me like that – I am not about to go all pure blood maniac on you. I asked Hermione Granger to the ball, doesn't that say something?"

She nodded and paused for a moment.

"She turned you down?"

"It doesn't matter; I'm going with someone else already. I don't want to talk about it. Anyway, that is not the point, the point is... doesn't matter."

But she knew that it _did_ matter to him – it mattered very much to him. He had that look in his eye that said if she was not going to tell him what he needed to know then he was going to get the information from somewhere else not matter what, by hook or by crook.

And perhaps it was better that he got it from her then from anywhere else – she would then knew what he had been told.

But suddenly she got the horrible feeling that it was too late for all that and that his mind was already elsewhere and seeking out new sources of information.

He was not a Ravenclaw for nothing after all.

"So how is Uncle Ted?"asked Draco as he took a swig of his butter beer, confirming what Andromeda had already known.

That conversation, at least, was over.

XXX

Jane Greenwood had more confidence in herself than she... ever had really, she thought as she walked back down the lane to the little cottage where she had grown up. Of course, she was only going to get a certificate for the work she was doing with Severus and it was not as if she was going to become a healer but it was more than she had had the year before.

Maybe it was in part that which had given her the confidence she had needed to go and see her mother that holiday season. As ashamed as she was of the fact, it had been well over a year since she had last seen Mable.

The two of them had sent letters and cards the last Christmas but the two of them had not exchanged meetings or gifts.

She had not told her mother she was coming for when she had sat down to write to ask to come she found she had got too nervous of the response to even write the letter. There correspondence was that of acquaintances, not of friends – much less of a loving mother and daughter.

And so here she was, unannounced at the one place she disliked most in the world.

For it was not her mother she saw when she looked up at the cottage where she had been raised but her beloved father.

Had it not been for that last Sunday in the last war then god only knew how different her life might have been.

She walked up to the door and she had been about to knock on it to be let it when it opened.

"I thought I saw you coming up the path," Jane's mother said to her as she came in to her daughters view.

It was lucky she had seen some things she had been with the Malfoy's, thought Jane, or she did not think she would have been able to hide her surprise at seeing her mother once more.

For the first time ever, she thought she looked as if she was a real old lady.

Mable Greenwood seemed to have shrunk in aize – her eyes were hidden by bags and her skin was hideously pale –it was not Malfoy pale. It was as if she had been trying to turn into a vampire or something.

Jane did not think she could rightfully say how long it had been sight her mother had seen the sun.

"I have come home to see you mama. To wish you a merry Christmas."

"You and the little elves?" her mother said as she raised her eyebrows and turned to go back inside. She neither invited her daughter in or shut the door on her.

Jane pushed on though. She had not come just to be turned away and she was not going to run scared of her disapproval.

"Just me actually – the elves were a little busy," she said to her with a smile but as her mother turned back to her, she saw it was not going to be reciprocated.

"I suppose you want tea."

"That would be pleasant."

"Go through." Her mother nodded to the front room and Jane did so.

The room was still as she remembered if from when she was a child. But after years of living in a spacious manner, she knew the room felt cramped and stuffy to her now days. The same pictures remained. The same furniture.

But now her father was not there was different, it was not the room she had had her tea with her parents in so often.

She knew her mother most likely lived in this room these days. There was an old stained tea cup by her chair from her last brew. There were tissues by it.

It felt so, so oppressive and dark. She didn't remember it that way when she had been little. The old TV her father had got for her mother in the war was on –

"Still watch _Coronation Street_ hey mother?" she called through to her.

"Yes," her mother said bluntly. She did not seem to want to be drawn into conversation.

"Does Mrs Ogden still sing when she does the pub?" she asked as she recalled the past fondly.

"She left – years ago."

"Well – that is a pity," she said as she sat down.

"Do you really think so Jane? Do you really care?" her mother asked as she came into the room. Her mother had a look on her face that said she clearly did not think she did.

"Well – " she didn't. It had been so long since she had watched a bit muggle TV that she didn't. She hadn't for a long time- it had never crossed her mind. "I was trying to make a bit of conversation."

"The fact that passes as conversation between the two of us these days says enough," her mother said as she sat down, tea forgotten. "So how is he?"

"Who?"

"You're... what's the word... pimp? Master?" she said with a raised eye brow.

"Oh mother – is that what you think of me?" she said as she shook her head thought she did not know why on earth she was so surprised by it all.

She had never approved of the choices she had made when she had got involved with the Malfoy's. She did not know why she had thought that was going to be any different now.

"Well, it is what everyone says you know. Now that boy of his has grown up and left – what is it you call yourself now? His house keeper. I do not know why the two of you do not just come out with it and call yourself his concubine."

Jane felt tears sting her eyes.

"You really are never going to forgive me are you? If I had put on my black and stayed here with you would we be closer than we are now? Would I be your ideal daughter?"

"Do not you dare speak thus to me! If only your father could hear you I cannot tell you say ashamed of you he would be!"

"Enough mother. I am not a little child – you cannot change the way I thought about him nor he me. You only say such things because you knew he would be on my side."

Her mother looked at her as if she had slapped her and she knew she had hit a sore spot. But that was not the reason that she had come. She had not come to fight her mother.

She had wanted the two of them to build a fresh. She had thought now she was getting on with her own life, her mother might be able to find it somewhere in side of herself to be proud of the life choices she had made.

But as ever she had got that wrong.

"I am so sorry to have disturbed you, mother. Coming here was a mistake today – I can see that now. I didn't mean to upset you."

She had not had a chance to take tea with her mother and she had not even got her clock off – but she knew it was time to go.

Getting up, she headed towards the door of her childhood home.

She walked fast towards the door so that her mother would not get a chance to see the tears in her eyes.

She was not going to give her that.

"Jane," her mother called her back.

Blinking, she turned and looked at her mother as she waited for her to say her piece. After all, her mother was a woman who always had plenty to say.

But her mouth remained shut.

"Merry Christmas mother."

XXX

As soon as he got back to his room, Draco pulled out a piece of parchment and sat down on his desk.

He couldn't believe he had not thought of this before.

_Dear Professor Lupin..._

_Please review!_


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapter 16**

Try as she might, the next morning, Jane was unable to hide the upset she felt. The idea of going to her mothers had not been to show her what she could achieve without her but to build bridges. After all that had gone on, she had realised she had needed what remained of the Greenwood clan. She was sure her father would have wanted his girls to stick together.

But best lain plans and all that.

And so that was how she came to find herself sitting at the breakfast table with Lucius, sipping her tea, but not even attempting the bacon sandwich she had so craved just a few minutes earlier...

"What is it?" he asked at last, reaching across the table to put his hand on her arm. Jerked out her thoughts, Jane gave him a brave attempt at a smile.

"Just got a lot on my mind is all."

"What it is? Talk to me, old friend."

Looking at him she shook her head. She had been about to say it was nothing for him to worry about when the lump she had tried to swallow down came up her throat once more.

She had no idea when she had turned in to such an insufferable cry baby.

Her father would not stand for her acting in such a way. She was a Greenwood and she had to remember that.

"I went to see my mother. The meeting was not satisfactory is all." She said as she blinked. "Do not give me sympathy for I do not think I could take it."

"Of course not," Lucius nodded as he held her arm and stroked it gently with his thumb in a rather soothing fashion – so soothing she did not pull away away.

"She has such a closed mind. I meant to give her all my news and to make her proud. But she would not hear me," she explained.

"That was cruel, Jane."

"She said my father would be ashamed of me. I know it to be a lie but it still stung."

"You are a bright young woman who has made something of herself by her own hard work. And you raise the tone of this household by being part of it. By being head of it really," he said as he gave her a soft smile.

"I said no sympathy."

Lucius drew back as he saw her tears dry up. She had got composed he was glad to see. "What else did she say?"

"Perhaps topically, she made some innuendos I did not care for. I will not have her speak slanderously of this house. Nor would I have her speak ill of you and Draco."

"I can imagine," he sighed.

"It is of no matter," She said as she got up, Max scuttling to stand by her from his position lying in the winter sun. "We are still going to have a wonderful Christmas. I am not going to let her get in the way of that."

"Good. I'll be home early enough for us to have supper together tonight. We can kick things off together in style. I'll get some wine up from the cellar, for you alone," He smiled at her putting up his hands, making it clear he wouldn't touch a drop. "Now I have to go and do some work."

And that night that was just what they did – they toasted in the season with all the joy of two people who did not have the weight of the world on their shoulders. They laughed as if they were able to see in to the future and saw nothing but lush green fields and sweet smelling sunny days.

XXX

As the Yule Ball got closer, Draco begun to feel a little better about the entire thing. After the whole Hermione situation he had felt as if there was no way in the world he could even begin to consider that he was going to have a good night. Yet, even though they were going as friends and she had not been his first choice, a night with Luna did not seem such a bad thing.

He hoped she was going to be more comical than insightful while they were there, but he would still be proud to have her on his arm.

"Got dates?" he asked Harry and Ron as he sat down at the Gryffindor table.

The two of them nodded, but he noticed neither of them seemed overly enthusiastic about them.

"The Patil twins."

Draco knew neither of the girls well enough to pass judgement on whether the lads would have a good time with them or not, but their faces said to him that they were about as close them as he was to Luna.

"So is that all of us with a date now?" he asked as he looked up and down the table. Had they all actually managed to do it?

Girls had seemed like such a challenge when he had first heard about the Ball.

"Yep – even Neville has one," said harry as he gave a sly smile at Ron.

"It is not a date – they are just friends," Ron had only one word in response to the quizzical look Draco gave to him. "He is taking Ginny."

Draco sniggered at Ron. If he had a sister he was sure he would feel much the same - especially if it was a younger one.

But that was obviously not going to stop Harry enjoying the situation. Potter had lightened up from the days since the first task and it was a relief to all his friends.

The last thing he had needed was for them all to be at one another's throats.

"I am going down to the owlery," he said as he got back up. He had not even intended to go into the Great Hall until he had seen his friends inside.

He was yet to get a reply from Lupin which he was very eager to receive indeed. He had not told Harry he had even written though. He did not know why, but he just got the feeling that he would not approve.

Harry had an idea of Sirius as a hero – and he was that, he knew it was. But years of being raised by Severus and Lucius had shown him that men invariably had two sides and things were never as simple as they seemed.

Harry should be allowed to keep his idol for a while though, thought Draco. Every one needed that from time to time.

"Ok, can you check if Pig is back?" asked Ron clearly having no intention of going out in the cold. "I wrote to mum about sending up some dress robes."

"Will do," Draco nodded before he set off on his way.

Hogwarts was obviously in itself magic, as many of the ancient homes of Draco's kind were. But there was something doubly magical about it at Christmas he thought to himself, smiling at the crunch of the freshly fallen snow. Hogwarts was the safest place in the world, defended as it was. One day soon it would have to be a fortress as well as a castle.

But that day had not yet come.

As soon as Hercules saw him, he flew to Draco.

"Merry Christmas," he greeted his animal as he landed on his shoulder, a letter tied to him. An affectionate nip on the ear that was slightly to hard to be heartfelt, spoke volumes about the birds feelings about the latest mission he had been sent on.

"To lazy to bring it up to the castle, hey Herc?" asked Draco as he untied it. "Just like everyone else in my life, you're just a massive snob aren't you? Lupin's pad not quite up to Manors standards?"

The look that the bird gave him said it all. "Apparently not."

Once he had made sure his owl had food and water and was comfortable in the owlery, Draco sat down on one of the side ledges to read the letter he had received from his old professor.

Even though he had been writing letters since he had been quite young, writing to Lupin had been weird. Whenever he wrote, it was to an intimate friend or a family member – he was not so well practised in the formal kinds though the way things were going, he was going to have to get used to it.

_Dear Draco, _

_May I first wish you a very merry Christmas and thank you so much for your condolences for last year. As much as I truly did enjoy teaching you all, I have settled in to my new job now and am getting on quite well. _

_I am very glad that you felt you were able to write to me on about Sirius. I think it speaks highly of you – a true Ravenclaw who does his research no matter what he might find._

_Sirius is one of my best friends and from here on in he always will be. However, he has a rash side to his personality and I do not think it would do to discount is years in Azkaban. By no means am I saying he is the mad man everyone already said he is. I think it was quite clear from __**that **__evening that he is very much sane._

_But he was young when he went into jail and he was reckless then. How far he has had a chance to grow up and mature I am not quite sure and I have not spent enough time with him to be able to make an informed judgement._

_You are a true friend to Harry. Stay close to him._

_Once more, I wish you a very merry Christmas and a safe new year._

_Remus Lupin._

"A letter?"

Draco jumped out of his skin. "Bloody hell Hermione."

"You sound like Ron." She read his face. "What is it?"

If there was someone in the world he could confide the letter in then it was her. "Read it," he sighed as he passed over the letter and walked over to the window to look out over the forbidden forest while she did.

"I think you were right to write to him. But I don't know what Harry is going to say about it," she said as she came to his side and stood by him.

"Nothing," said the blonde lad as she have his letter back to him.

"You are not going to tell him," Hermione questioned, only a little surprised.

"I do not think it would do him a lot of good for him to question Sirius yet."

"And it is for you?" she said.

Hermione understood what he was saying but she knew him well enough to know when he was holding back on her – something she thought he did a little too much, though she understood why he had done recently.

She was glad the two of them were getting over there embarrassment though.

"It is kind of second nature to me now. After my father, and uncle and everything else –" he sighed as he shook his head. "When he came to see me that night – he said I was nothing like my mother and my father, so you see I already was questioning him."

She nodded as she tried to understand.

"Hermione, he is my cousin and I reckon when I get to know him a bit better I am going to love him dearly," Draco told his friend with a wry smile. "But his response to the competition was far too – enthusiastic. I just didn't like it," Draco admitted to her.

"I think you're sensible and this was the right thing to do," She nodded as she put her hand on his arm. "Our little secret, hey?"

"For now."

XXX

It felt so very odd to wake up on Christmas morning at Hogwarts. He had stayed there when he had been in his second year but he did not think he was ever going to get used to it. Christmas was for home – and for family.

"Merry Christmas," he said as he went down to the common room his pyjamas.

All his friends from his year were there as were all the students from the year above him. The scattering of third years who were going to the ball were there as well.

"And to you too," said Luna from where she sat among a small pile of presents.

"You excited for tonight?" he asked as he went to sit by her side.

"Oh yes – daddy says we must take a photo so we can send him one."

"Of course."

"Happy Christmas," Michael nodded as he caught his eyes across the room and Draco exchanged greeting with his class mates, including Mandy and Terry who seemed to be as happy together as they had been on the Hogwarts Express.

"Has your Father sent you any gifts?" asked Luna to him sensitively.

"You know me and father are not on the best of terms," he sighed heavy heartedly.

He did not like lying to her but it was not as if he had a lot of choice. As it was, he was going to see his father the next night for an hour.

Thank god for Severus and his rooms. He did not think he would know what he would do without them.

"Well, I am sorry about that. But here..."

Luna slipped him an envelope.

He was a little surprised and as he opened it he was touched. Had been so wrapped up in himself and he had not given a thought to getting her anything.

It was a typically Luna-ish Christmas card, with hippogriffs in a sunny meadow, but was obviously handmade as well. She had put time and effort into it.

Upon opening the card, he found it simply read,

_To my friend Draco,_

_Wishing you a very merry Christmas and a lucky news year,_

_Mind the Nargles,_

_Luna._

"It is so lovely – thank you," he said to her, in a heartfelt manner before he scratched his head in annoyance at his own stupidity. "Listen, Luna – I am a right thoughtless git sometimes."

"What, my meal ticket to the Yule Ball?" she smirked.

"Well when you put it like that."

XXX

Thrown together for the night, Draco and Luna spent most of the day in one another's company as well. Though he had been unnerved by her at first he was feeling more comfortable with her the longer he spent with her.

Briefly he saw the Gryffindors but it was not long until Hermione went off to get ready for the ball and Ron and Harry soon went after her.

Luna too went up to get ready about four and even though he knew he was going to see him the next day and that night even, he went to see Severus quickly.

"Merry Christmas," Draco greeted his uncle as he went in to the dungeons.

"I wondered if I was going to get a visit today," said the head of Slytherin with a welcoming smile.

"As I have done every Christmas day I am here," Draco nodded.

"What, you mean all two of them?"

"Indeed."

"Good morning so far?"

"I was just in the lab," Severus explained.

"Even on Christmas day," asked Draco with a quizzical eye brow.

"Potions does not wait for time, man or beast," The potions master explained. "You must be looking forward to seeing your father and Jane tomorrow. If I know you, more than you are looking forward to tonight."

"You know I do not think it is going to be that bad. I am going with a friend, I am going to see all my other friends there and then I am going to see my family tomorrow. You know what? The next forty eight hours are looking pretty good actually."

XXX

If there was one thing Draco was sure he was not going to do that night it was he was not going to lose his date. As soon as he saw Luna descend from the girls dorms in her orange dress robes, he was sure of that.

Just because she was bright did not mean she was not beautiful though because even if he did not feel _that way_ for her, he could still appreciate that she was pretty.

"You look lovely tonight." He said as he offered her his arm.

"So do you." She said as he took in his black robes, lined with hems of silver.

"Well, this is certainly a novel way to spend Christmas night," she said as the two of them made their way down to the great hall.

"It is going to be one of the better ones," he promised her.

When they got down to the entrance of the school, they joined the growing crowds heading towards the venue of the social event of the year.

As he looked around he saw Harry and Ron with the twins, who were wearing contrasting pink and orange dresses. Harry looked very swave as a champion of Hogwarts should. As for Ron, he looked... interesting.

But it was when he looked up the stairs; it was then that his eye was really caught.

It was Hermione. And if he had thought that Luna was beautiful when she came down the stairs, then he did not know the word that he was to use for her...

Oh god she was so lovely... and she was pretty and...

"The two of you would have made a fine couple," Luna sighed as she rubbed his arm. He gave her an appreciative smile.

"Well, I do not think the two of us are so bad ourselves," He said as he took his eyes off of the girl he would have loved to gone to the ball with.

And he made a real effort to keep his eyes off of her throughout the night. The two of them might not be there to be nominated romance of the century but he felt as if he owed it to Luna to show her some affection. The two of them were seated for the meal on the table with the rest of the Ravenclaw forth years where they had quite a laugh. He had been so focused on the tournament and Harry that he had not had a lot of time for anyone else that year but over the course of the night, it was reaffirmed to Draco why he had been put in a house with the people that he had. Because for the most part they were funny, sensitive people who had enough intelligence and common sense to have a decent set of morals about them too.

To think he had dreaded the night.

The dinner was delicious, the pudding was scrumptious and the butterbeer was as warm as it ever was over in Hogsmeade.

And it was then that it was time for the dancing.

This was where a life in the Slytherin social circle would have done him good.

If his mother had survived he was in no doubt that he would have been brought up knowing how to dance from a very early age. Society who have been a huge part of his life.

As it was, he had grown up rather isolated looking back. The only time he had been social with the other Slytherin kids was when he had gone to sleepovers. As such, dancing was not his forte.

However watching Harry try to dance had convinced him that while maybe he would not be a hell of a lot better, he could not be a hell of a lot worse.

While Harry tried to hop about the dance floor with the poor Patil girl, Hermione seemed to glide around the room in Viktor's arms and it hurt how comfortable she seemed to be in them.

"We'll show them all how it is done."Luna squeezed his hand gently and smiled at him.

And so they did. By the end of the night Draco did not think that she was a bad dancer – but she was an interesting one.

More than once he felt people looking at the two of them – in fact, he was sure more than once they were laughed at. But she was so individual, so unique that he took her hand proudly and laughed as he spun her around.

They were friends, and he was pretty sure by the end of the night that they were always going to be.

"I am going to go and get the pair of us some drinks," he told Luna as she spun around, pretty much happy to dance alone if it meant she could dance.

"Thank you Draco – that would be lovely."

It was not until after he had got off of the dance floor that Draco even knew how hot he had got when he had been dancing. It was good to cut loose and have some fun though.

As he arrived at the drinks table, he noted a vision in blue just out of the corner of his eye.

He had smiled at Hermione when the two had locked eyes, an occurrence which had happened more than once as the two of them had had dinner and danced with their respective houses and partners. He had tried to avoid her eyes. It just hadn't always worked.

But he was yet to talk to her.

She walked towards him.

"Having as good time?" she questioned.

"A wonderful one actually. Yourself?"

She nodded. "Yeah –it has been pretty good."

Silence. But it was not awkward – just, at least partly, regretful.

"You look lovely – I mean, more than that. Next time something like this happens – will you go with me?"

"Asking already?"

"I won't miss my chance if I do it now will I?" he asked with cheeky grin and she nodded.

"I'd love too."

"Next time then."

"Next time."

XXX

The day had been so very pleasant. Christmas day was one of the very few days in the year when Jane felt truly comfortable just relaxing with Lucius.

As close as they were she did not think she would ever lose the feeling she was a servant there completely.

But she had had a nice long lazy morning in the sun room, with Max before the two of them and Lucius had gone for a walk in the nice thick white snow until Christmas dinner which they had at three o'clock.

It had been with a full warm stomach that the two of them had settled into living room. By the time that darkness had fallen she was quite contented. "Oh I am going to sleep well," sighed Jane contently as she stroked a sleeping Max who had very much enjoyed his first Christmas.

"You may well need it, my dear," Lucius nodded as he sat at his desk writing letters.

"What do you mean? Is there going to be another meeting?" she asked almost instantly warmed.

"No – well, yes, there is going to be one, but what I meant to say is that you are going to have to be ready to host a dinner party. The Malfoys are going back into society."

She was shocked – after all, these years he was striking back out into the world, one which she had thought he hated now. And what's more he wanted to do it with her on his arm.

"And you wish me to act as hostess for the evening?"

"There is no one else I would allow to sit at my side."

She bite her lip. "Is that going to create quite the right impression?" Jane questioned.

"I do not think I care what impression it makes. You know I do not care what others think of me."

"Well then you should, but if that is the way you want to play it." she sighed.

"It is."

_Please review!_

_Author note_: I have now finished university and am hoping to have more time to write. As such, I am moving on with FS once more. I am so sorry for the delay. Hopefully this was the last one!


	17. Chapter 17

**Chapter 17**

At the Malfoy manor, the days running up to new years just seemed to get busier and busier. Jane had a lot on her mind and her plate. As well as trying to get the Malfoy family back on the society scene she also had to get ready for the first of her tests with Severus.

When she had begun to learn she had tried very much to keep her mind off of the fact she and her work was going to be examined.

But it was getting harder to do so. In days time she would be examined. She would have to show what she had leanrt.

"It is not easier knowing it is going to be a friend testing you?" Lucius mused.

"No – no, I think in a way it makes it worse," Jane mused. At least when she had been at school she had the comfort of not knowing the person she was making herself look a fool in front of.

"You are such a worrier."

"I have a lot to worry about."

The two of them shared a wry smile.

"You'll be wonderful."

She shook her head as she shifted through her notes. "It has been that king since I have had to do any revision I have forgotten how too. I am going to write to Draco to get a bit of advice as to how too."

"I'm sure the little brain box will have some tips for you."

Nudging her playfully as he got up, he crossed to the drinks cabinet. "Just because my nerves can't be steady by anything now, it does not mean yours can't. Shall I go down stairs and see if I can find anything for you in the cellar?"

"It is a kind offer but I think it is better for me of I keep a clear head."

XXX

In the wake of the Yule ball, Draco spent more time with Luna then he had done in the past and as a result Harry, Hermione and Ron saw more of her as well. They, just like the rest of the school, had always been of the opinion she was slightly mad.

The truth that she was just a bit an eccentric.

And if he heard anyone say any different then he was going to make sure to put them right...

But more important than trying to defend the honour of one of his best friends was trying to get another of them through the second task of the triwazrd tournament. Over Christmas, he had had such a good time that he had nearly forgotten when he had been having fun that in the end they were going to in the end have to return to real life.

"How are you doing with the egg?" asked Draco as he and Harry sat in the library.

Harry was yet to tackle his Christmas home work. His pleading with the Ravenclaw to help him with the work had finally paid off.

"Do you know what your uncle wants out of this essay or am I just going to wing it?"

"You can but instead it might be a better idea if you actually think about what the question is asking you."

"Once again you seem to be mistaking me with someone who has time to do a bit of research."

_It is not as if we have just had two weeks off to do it._

"Give it here."

Draco took up the quill and Harry slide the parchment over to him. It was unlikely to fool his uncle but he supposed of he charmed the writing to look as if it was Harry's handwriting, it might just work.

He was not very comfortable with it but a friend in need was a friend indeed.

"So far have you got with the egg?" asked Draco again as he tried to think how to reword his own essay.

"I wrote to Sirius to ask what he thought and Hermione got a couple of book out the library."

"Which if I'm right, you are yet to touch."

"You know me. I am a bit more up on the practical side."

"No idea then?" Draco said cheerily.

"Haven't the foggiest."

"Great stuff."

XXX

"I tried talk to him earlier on he did not seem to be that –" Draco did not know how to put it to Hermione.

It was not as if he was uninterested. It was just... perhaps unpractical. "I feel as if I am being a nag."

"Well then the pair of us are," sighed Hermione. "There is a difference between being a nag and caring. Harry may have a hard time seeing it but he will when he looks back."

How was it she knew what to stay to make him feel better?

"So did you and Krum have a good night?" asked Draco.

"What at the Yule ball, - oh yes, it was a lovely evening," she said with a wry smile. She had seen him since and it had been ... she shook her head. He was lovely and he was kind, handsome to boot, but the thing was at the end of the day, he was not as interesting as she would like him to be.

He was a very physical being. He was just not very intelligent. And if she hadn't needed more than that, it wouldn't have been a problem.

"And how did you get on with Luna? The two of you seemed to get on with you. I did not think she was quite your type?"

"You know it is not like that between the two of us," he said as he threw her a knowing smile. "But she is a lot of fun to be with."

"I'm sure," she said with a nod.

"So what have you found out about the egg so far?" he asked knowing that she would have been researching it like crazy.

"Well, walk with me to Hagrids and I will let you know."

Ever since the article in the _Daily Prophet,_ written by Rita Skeeter about the giant had barely been seen about the school. That woman seemed to be creating havoc since the tournament had begun.

And so the two of them walked off together down to the hut.

XXX

The day of her test, Jane woke up with nerves of the sort she had not done for a long time. As much as they were friends, all Severus was going to be to her that day was her examiner. Not that he had ever been one to let personal feeling get in the way of – well, anything.

Rising out of her bed, she stroked her hair back.

She had been going over her notes for days – she had even got Lucius to test her more than once.

"I know if I do not past today then I am going to get another go at it but - "

Jane sighed as she went in to the breakfast room to see Lucius at the table. "I just want to do thisand get it over with... What's this?" she asked.

She was not very accustomed to getting to the breakfast room to see breakfast was ready already.

"I thought I would lighten the load," he sighed as he poured her a cup of tea.

He had got up to ensure breakfast was ready.

Jane sighed as she thought about the conversations she had had with Lucius before Christmas. She was not entirely sure that she was comfortable with what was going on.

Part of her wished the two of them could go back to the way they had been before Draco had set the dinner up for the two of them in the summer. The effects of that for her were still being felt - unless it was her imagination.

And then she thought... would she really put it back to the way it was? Or did she enjoy the closeness.

It had been a long time since she had had this... if she had ever had it before.

And she did so long to be close to someone.

"Thank you," She said as she sat at his side.

"If you do not pass today than it is not going to be through lack of study. It is going to be bad luck." Lucius told her gently. "Just get today over. And then you can relax for a while ... and you can get round to planning that dinner for me."

"It is at the top of my to do list, I promise you that."

"Well good," sighed Lucius as he sat by her and ate his own breakfast. "I have to go to another meeting at the end of the week."

He had not meant to tell her before she had gone into the exam. But she had said that she wanted to know everything and he did not want secrets between them. And she had to get herself ready for that as well. He had said it casually. He just wanted her to be up to speed.

"Oh – well, is it going to be ok?" she wondered out loud. Even though she knew he was making progress with the other Death Eaters, she still was not sure if they trusted him entirely.

"It is not going to be as bad as it was last time that I promise you."

Jane nodded as she tried to take heart. "This is not going to be our lives forever, is it?" she asked him.

Lucius shock his head.

"No – there is going to come a day when peace is here once more." Even though the two of them had been through the last war, it dawned on him neither of them had appreciated the peace while it had had lasted.

"I don't know what is wrong with people. It feel as if everyone outside of this house is npot acknowledging what is going on when it is pretty clear." She sighed.

"But we are on the inside of both camps as is, my dear. We _can't_ ignore it."

She knew he was right and she nodded. She wondered how happy she would be then if she had gone another way and she had no idea what was going on...

They were living in such dangerous times.

No, there was no way she was not going to pass that day for she knew she had to do it for herself to feel as if she was going to be any good to the family.

"Well," she said as she tucked in to her scrambled egg on toast, " here's goes nothing."

XXX

"So the two of you can now in fact calm down," said Harry as he walked down to Care of Magical creatures with his three best friends. He knew Ron had been concerned about him figuring out the golden egg as well but he had not been on his back as the other two had...

For which he had been very grateful.

The red head smiled at the two of them knowing that he was in favour for the moment.

"I know what the clue is – all I have to do now..."

"Is figure out how you are meant to breathe for a prolonged amount of time underwater?" asked Draco – he was pretty sure this school year was just getting more and more crazy.

For a moment he could see the worry in Harry's eyes. The lot of them seem to spend their life trying to be sarcastic to one another and keep each other's spirits up. But the reality of the situation was harder.

And that was why the lot of them had to laugh at it – for to think on it seriously was too much.

"It can be done," said Hermione.

"Read that some where did you?" asked Ron earning himself a scowl.

"Not – not yet, but I am going too. They would not set a task which cannot be done. They set them because they are hard but not impossible."

"The point of it is more than death."

"Oh yeah Harry, there is humiliation to... Ouch, Harry that hurt!"

"It was meant too."

The four of them found that the class was more subdued than it normally was. If there was one thing in the world you for Hagrid it was that he was never dull.

Still, at least the Blasted End Skrewts were there to liven things up a little.

XXX

"Does she know it is going to be me she is trying to heal?" asked Draco.

He had got the note from Severus saying his uncle wished to see him. The days when Severus had had to put him into detention to see him were long gone be but he could not help but be a little suspicious when he was summoned.

And as it turned out, he was right to be.

"She is being tested, it is not for her to know what is coming up." said Severus as he poured his nephew some tea. "What would be the point of me setting a paper and allowing your class to see it before you did it?"

"Not much, but it would give Crabbe and Goyle a chance of actually passing." Part of Draco was dubious – it did seem slightly cruel to just turn up injured in Jane's exam.

Of course, it was all going to be superficial his uncle had assured him of that. He would feel no pain what so ever.

"Ok – I suppose," Said Draco with a shrug. He was proud of the work that Jane had been doing and he wanted to help if he could.

"I'm glad Draco," Severus nodded.

He had every faith in Jane's ability. Though she had had her moments when he had been teaching her, Jane had picked most things up quite easily. But if his instruction had not ensured her success, then Draco's willingness had.

XXX

Jane had to say she was quite happy with the way the written part of her exam had gone and it had thrown her right back to when she had been at Hogwarts herself as a student. Even though she had obviously not had to sit it in the Great Hall (she was in one of the dungeons rooms), she could still smell the same smell. She was sixteen again as she scribbled on the parchment.

But she found without the sound of a million other quills scratching in her ears, she was more able to think.

Now all she had to do was pass her practical. That had been the section of the examination she had really worried about.

Severus had said to her that she would have to heal someone.

Taking a deep breath standing outside of the door of the dungeon she calmed herself. Severus had said that he was going to call her in when he was ready for her and she was not to go in until then.

She supposed it was a bit like not turning the written paper over until the clock started.

Still she was half way there. It was not going to be very long until she was on her way back home to Lucius – hopefully to celebrate.

But by god did waiting outside make her stomach go.

The creaking of the door when he did open it she sure was for effect. She would not be surprised if he had put an enchantment on it.

"Inside this room is a body of a fifteen year old male. He has been beaten by a death eater, having been caught between a fight in Diagon alley between them and Aurors. As well as cuts, bruises and possible breakages, a curse has also been placed upon him. It is your task to identify the source of the curse. You have precisely fifty six minutes to do so; otherwise your patient will perish."

She nodded. She had known he was not going to make it easy for her.

Suddenly she wondered what poor Harry must feel when he had to go out and do a triwizard tournament – if it was something akin to what she felt right then.

"Then you may enter."

He observed her for a moment as she took a deep breathe and shut her eyes as she mentally prepared herself for what lay ahead.

He questioned his own ethics and morals at that moment, something he was not very prone to do for fear of what he might find. He could have used any one – one of his fellow professors or a seventh year Slytherin to aid him that day.

To send her in to that room to see her beloved boy hurt he knew was cruel. But at the same time he knew it was needed.

XXX

For just a moment, when Jane saw Draco on the floor, covered in bruises, she felt her heart shatter.

And she did not want to tend him but she wanted to cry. To hold him while someone with more experience aided him. Turning to Severus she was about to beg him to help Draco when she remembered that that was the reason he had sent her in to the room.

If something was really wrong with Draco then she knew Lucius would have been sent for and he was nowhere to be seen.

This was an examination– that was all it was, but by god was Severus testing her. As she knelt down by Draco, the first thing she did was smooth back his matted hair and kiss his forehead.

"You'll be fine." She said before she turned to Severus. He nodded for her to proceed.

"Were you with the patient when he was attacked?" she regained herself.

"I was."

"So you saw his attacker."

"I did."

"How long ago was this?"

"Not five minutes past."

"The age of the wizard who did this?"

"Not yet out of Hogwarts."

"So then the magic cannot be very powerful, no greater than what a seventh year could conjure, not yet wholly developed if it was an average wizard. First of all I need to establish whether there has indeed been any breakages... and then to work of the curse after healing the bruises. Can the patience speak?"

Severus confirmed he could at the same time that the 'patient' nodded. "I can."

"Draco, what hurts?"

"Nothing – I just can't see."

_Please review!_


	18. Chapter 18

**Chapter 18**

Draco had spent the near hour uncomfortably. Even if he had not been in pain, then he could not say he had enjoyed the sensation of having his sight taken from him.

He did not know how people who were blind coped. He supposed you had to adapt – but after having sight he wondered if you could ever get used to life without it.

Draco was more than glad to find that his healer was skilled in her art and instead of needing the full fifty six minutes to heal him she succeeded in forty seven.

Jane knew that when she got out there in to the real world, such as it was, that it would be harder than it had been that day. She might not have a witness to help her; she might not have time to calm herself and she might not yet have the skill that she needed. She knew this was by no means the end of the tutelage even if she did pass the exam that day. No, she had a long way to go either way.

But it was going to be a start.

As soon as Draco's eyes returned to normal, the first thing he saw was Jane lean down to kiss him, signalling the end of the exam.

Turning to Severus, she shook her head. "That was cruel."

"Maybe but I do think it is needed," said Severus as he knelt down by the two of them and put his hand on his nephews forehead. "I trust you do not feel any the worse for wear."

"Even if I did, which I do not, I would not tell you until you let us know whether or not Jane had passed."

"I am pleased to report she has – at least the practical part."

"Then you are half way there for this part," said Draco as he sat up and smiled at the women who had been so instrumental in raising him.

Jane breathed a sigh of relief. She did not know whether it was because she had passed or whether it was because she could see for herself that he was well again. Whether or not she had healed him was of little consequence to her heart.

As long as he was well nothing else mattered.

But it was not the whole story and she knew it. Her written could hold her back if she was wrong about how it had gone.

"I think you could down with a tea," said Severus. "If not something stronger," he raised his eye brow.

"I would not say no." She nodded.

As she released that it was over she felt her shoulder relax. She had spent so long worrying over the exam that she could almost not believe it was done.

"You understand why I enlisted Draco's help don't you?" asked Severus once they were back in his rooms, the young boy still with them.

"Because it is the Slytherin thing to do?" she asked as she laced her own tea with fire whiskey gratefully.

Her eyes fell on Draco once more. "Stop worrying – I'm fine. You did good."

"Well yes – but that wasn't the only reason." He said as a someone knocked on the door.

"Enter," the potions master called.

"Severus, Master Malfoy - Miss Greenwood this is a pleasant surprise. But then of course you had your exam today."

"Yes headmaster," said Jane as she rose to greet Professor Dumbledore.

"I had come to discuss matters of grievance importance, Severus, but I might be inclined to join you for cake before we do that," said the elder wizard.

"I am sure you would," sneered Severus quietly as he reached for another plate.

The Victoria sponge in the middle of the table suddenly seemed smaller than it had done five minutes ago.

XXX

"Did you know he was going to use Draco as my patient?" Jane asked Lucius later that night once she was home again.

She was sure she would have stayed at the castle longer had it not been for the appearance of the headmaster. As it was she had been keenly aware of the fact that he was waiting to see his master of potions.

And so she had headed home, tired from the events of the day. Lucius had been out when she had returned and so she had gone right to her room to shower and sort herself out.

She was glad to be back at the manor ... but Severus' prank, as it was, still rankled.

She knew that she was not going to get to choose the person she was healing when the war came. And she supposed deep down, the real people she was doing this for was Draco and Lucius. If god forbid something did happen to them she wanted to be on hand to make things better.

Still it had been hard to see him like that... even if it had been as it were a dry run.

Once that she had showered, Jane put on one of her house dresses, her blonde haired tied up in a loose bun.

"No I did not but – well perhaps not entirely beyond belief," Lucius said as he rose to greet her in the living room. "But how did it go?" he asked. "Asides from your little surprise."

"I think well – you know Sev, he was pretty unreadable but I feel fairly confident." She said with a smile.

"Then that is good enough for me – tonight we celebrate the exam being over – then we can celebrate again when you pass."

"Celebrate? Not yet. There is no rest for the wicked and I have to begin work at this dinner you want me to host."

She had never done so before – she could barely remembered when they had had a society event at their home – and when she did remember what it had been she would rather not think about it.

"Well, yes I do but you do not have to start tonight. I am sure you can give yourself at least one night off. "

"Not at all," laughed Jane as she thought of all she had to do. "This is going to be a society dinner like no other."

"A party of special significance?"

"Something like that."

He watched as she walked into the dining room, banging slightly into the table as she did so.

"It is not too late to elect to host on your own."

"Not at all."

"I am going to go and get on with the menu, if you can sort the guest list. I am right in thinking that we are going to be joined by a lot of Slytherins?"

"Almost exclusively."

Taking out her memorandum book, she sat at the table.

"Now, starter," she said as she sat back and looked at him.

Jane just about knew what she was doing as she tried to make preparations. Her mother had given her very basic training when she had been a girl, but it had not been expected that she would preside over a great household. Lucius also made available to her Narcissa's old advice books. She also drew from the memory of her ratherly overly grand grandmother.

Especially for the situation they had been in - but then her grandmamma had been one of life's characters at no mistake.

XXX

Even when they had managed to get into the restricted section of the library to try and find something out on how to breathe under water, Hermione had Draco had had no joy.

There were the obvious solution. And then there were the more wacky suggestions.

"Viktor said he was going to try and use the bubble head charm," she said as the two of them were walking down to the Great Hall. Time was getting tight. With only three days to go until their best friend had to face the second chance, Hermione was beginning to think that anything was worth a go.

She had not meant to betray the confidence of Viktor Krum. She knew it had gone unsaid that he did not wish her to confide this to any of her friends.

But the fact was she cared for Harry a lot more than she did for Viktor. He was a brother to her.

And she was going to do everything she could to help him succeed.

"I do not think that is going to be Harry's style somehow." Sighed Draco.

He just didn't see how it could work – but then if it was all they had to go on.

The two of them had been about to go in and take their seats when they felt a hand on the back of each of their arms.

Turning they both saw a tentative Harry at the same time – he had a brave smile on his face. "I think I know how I am going to get through the second task."

XXX

"Neville,. this is bloody genius, where did you find it?" asked Ron as he sat down.

In spite of the fact that Hermione and Draco had just come from there and were rather hungry, they had had little choice but to return to the library.

"It was in the book which professor Slughorn gave to me. You remember that I went to tea with him that day after –" and then he feel silent.

None of his friends needed to be reminded of the day which he was referring too.

"And you sure it is going work?" asked Draco.

Neville shrugged. "You have read what I have."

"It is convincing enough," Hermione shrugged.

"And it's all I've got."

XXX

The atmosphere at the second task was very much as it had been at the first. Tense.

Of course, with it being held under the depths of the lake there was not so much to see as there had been when a fire breathing dragon in the arena where the students of Hogwarts had also been.

But that did not mean the tension could not be felt – it was.

The only real difference between the first task and the second was that Ron was with Draco and Hermione as they watched. The three of them were not on their own.

Ginny and a rather nervous Neville stood with them and the twins.

"It is working isn't' it?" asked the young Longbottom.

He had been so happy when he had been the one to come up with a solution to a problem that he had not considered what he would feel when Harry was down there.

He was not used to thing he did going right.

"It is going to be fine," Hermione sighed though she had no idea if she was telling the truth.

She so wished they had had a bit more time to experiment with the gillyweed. If they had then they might have gone to the bathroom and tested it out. They might have figured out how much they had needed and how long the effect would last.

She turned to Draco and found that as much as he wanted to he could not give her any comfort.

And so the two of them stood there with the rest of the school.

Draco wondered what it was like to be one of the other students. To just be there for the lark of and to not care so much over the contestants.

He would never know.

XXX

In the end Draco thought Harry did very well in the second task. It had been harder, or at least, just as hard as the first one for which he was sure his friend had been better prepared. He was of course a noble fool at the end of it but he did not much care about Harry winning - survival was enough.

When the list came round for those student who wished to remain at Hogwarts for the Easter, Draco did not give it so much as a passing thought. He knew that to keep up the charade of him and Lucius being distant he should remain where he was.

But he so longed for the comforts of home.

In fact if it was up to him then he would go home even sooner.

In the letters he had been receiving from both his father and his guardian, he had been hearing all about the dinner party they were planning.

His almost sounded as if he was looking forward got it but he knew Jane was a bit more nervy he thought. If he was any judge of character then he could read her nerves through her letter.

He had always known that Jane was a lot happier in the shadows than she was in the foreground. If she had been mistress of a house in her own right when she had been very young she would have got used to it...

But as it was...

XXX

"I hate it."

Jane had no problem with being a girly girl from time to time. It was not as if she did not wear a dress most days about the house.

But to wear a pink ball gown was not her style and it was never going to be. Not as long as she had free will in her body. Her mind went to the grave yard down by the old church in the village. She wondered if this was the sort of thing that the women who was to be her mistress would have worn.

If she only knew one thing about Narcissa, it was how much better she would have been for Lucius the night of the dinner.

"So chose another," Lucius shrugged from wear he sat on the sofa leafing through an old book.

He knew part of her was trying to get out of being his hostess as the night got closer. And she knew he was not going to let her out of it.

XXX

"Draco."

Of all the times the young Ravenclaw did not want to speak to his uncle, this was high up on them.

At last, it was Saturday – and that meant he was allowed to go into Hogsmeade - and when he got there he was going to be able to see Sirius, which in spite of the reservations he would willingly admit to having when it came to his cousin, he had longed to do since the night he had left the Malfoy manor.

"What's up?" he said as he turned. He had to deal with him quickly so he could meet up with the others in good time to see the Animagus.

Draco saw his uncle was not happy as soon as he looked at him.

"You know I have always given you lee way here – but do not push my limits."

"What ever you are talking about - I have no idea," said Draco as he shook his head.

"The gillyweed, Draco. You may be my nephew and the two of us are close but do not over step the mark by giving your friends leave to go in to my private store cupboard."

"Severus, I am crap at lying to you – so when I say I didn't do it – you have got to believe me."

"Then I suggest you find out which one of your friends did it and tell them they are not on my Christmas card list any more. I mean it, Draco."

He nodded. He could tell that.

"I'll speak to them."

And then a severely pissed off Severus walked stalked off to the dungeons.

Wonderful, thought Draco.

But it was not as if he had a lot of time to dwell on it just then. He had to meet the others.

In spite of the fact that he had got caught by his uncle, Draco was not late to met Ron, Harry and Hermione. It was clear that they had been to the kitchen before they had come to him by the smell of chicken and other goodies that were wafting from the Harry's bag.

"Are you ok?" Ron asked him. His face must have been slightly stony after Severus.

"Yeah." The three of them were going to be able to talk about it later. Right now they had to focus on the escaped convict rather than the ex death eater.

The five of them met at half past one as they had planned. Part of Draco had been nervous when they had arranged to met in Hogsmeade. As much as Sirius had been successful at evading the authorities so far, it was only going to take one time and then he was going to be gone for good.

But for now he seemed to be safe enough just hanging out as a big black dog. As soon as the mutt saw the lot of them walking along, he bounded up to them, greeted them all with a lick and then led them up to the small cave where the meeting was going to take place.

As soon as the man transformed though, Sirius made it clear to him that he was just as glad to see the food as he was them.

"It is good to see you guys," he said as he munched on his chicken. "All of you, in one piece. This is a good start."

"Well, we do not know how long that one is going to last so make the most of it," Harry said to his godfather.

He was so glad to see him.

To know he was out there and not to be allowed to see him had been hard on him.

To begin with the foursome of students discussed the newspaper headlines with Sirius – the missing ministry worker as well as Barty Crouch's illness.

"If he is really ill then it is nothing less than what he d Hermione stated.

"Winky?"

"His house elf." Hermione explained to animagus. The amused look of the three boys gave Sirius all he needed to know about what they thought of this passion of hers.

But it was clear Sirius thought that there was something fishy going on there by the way that he then run through the events of the night of the Quidditch world cup. It struck Draco as they run through them yet again how long ago that night seemed.

It had been the last time he had got the chance to see his mother.

Draco shook his head and returned to the conversation to find out that Sirius was then giving his own analysis on Barty Crouch, the man who they found out has sent him to prison without a trial, having already discussed Ludo Bagman.

Draco felt a swell of pride in Hermione as Sirius told Ron she had the better measure of Crouch.

"To get the real measure of the man, you have to look at the way that he treats his inferiors."

Draco wondered what that said about his father – today and in the past.

It was not long until Sirius told them what the first wizarding war and the panic which had rained down on the world. Lucius had been part of that.

That was why Sirius had been sent to prison without a trial. That was why Draco did have a hard time with his father's past.

He might have been forgiven after the way he had been stepping up of late. But the thought of what the death eaters had done in the past mad his skin crawl.

"Moody says Crouch is obsessed with catching dark wizards." Harry told Sirius.

"Yeah, I've heard it's become a mania with him, if you ask me. He still thinks he can bring back the old popularity by catching one more death eater."

"And he sneaked up here to search Snape's office!" Ron told Sirius with a smile on his face.

"Yes, and that doesn't make any sense at all."

"Yes, it does," said Ron excitedly.

"Listen, if Crouch wants to investigate Snape, why hadn't he been coming to judge the tournament? It would be an ideal excuse to make regular visits to Hogwarts and keep an eye on him."

"So you think Snape could be up to something then?" asked Harry.

"Harry, Sev can be an idiot but he is not up to anything."

"I fear you trust too easily little cousin." Sirius turned to him.

"No, actually that is the last thing I do. But I know him."

"Everyone has a Mr. Jekyll to their Doctor Hyde."

In order to try and stop the boys arguing, Hermione turned to Sirius. "What do you think?"

"Ever since I found out Snape was teaching here, I've wondered why Dumbledore hired him. Snape's always been fascinated by the Dark arts, he was famous for it at school. I am sorry Draco, but when were known at school he was known for his slimy, oily, greasy hair. He knew more curses when he arrived at school than half the kids in seventh year. He was part of a gang of Slytherin's who nearly all turned out to be death Eatars." He ran through a list of them, concluding that: "Snape's certainly clever and cunning enough to keep himself out of trouble."

Draco run a hand through his hair and moved to the front of the cave. Sirius had to be able to say what he did to the others but he was having a bit of a hard time hearing it.

As he stood there he felt Hermione touch his hand – but she did not leave the conversation.

"Listen, it is not going to be long before people notice the fourth champion and the boy who lived is not about so you lot had better get off." Said Sirius as he looked at his godson. He still found it hard – it still hurt how much he looked liked his dad. Opening his arms, he took the lad who he had rocked to sleep with in his embrace once more, kissing his cheek. "Be brave."

Harry smiled as Ron and Hermione said their own good bye to Sirius.

Draco nodded to Sirius to who looked slightly sadden. "You got five minutes cousin?" he asked.

Draco did not much feel like hanging out with him, but stayed behind. "I am going to catch up with you guys in a minute."

As the troop of Gryffindor's head off back to the village, the two members of the Black family sized one another up.

"Ok, so I am beginning to think you are pretty much as loyal as a Hufflepuff. And I know that could not be very easy for you to hear. Draco in another life the two of us would never even of met."

"A life where my mother survived."

Sirius nodded. "What did you mean I am nothing like her? When you said I was nothing like mum or dad."

"I mean to say there is a hell of a lot of light in you. I mean to say you are more than capable of making the right choices, which they were not at the time."

"But they are my parents. I know he was a bit of a shit back in the day – they both were – but dad and Sev aren't like that anymore."

"I get that you love them. And it's just confirmed what I know of you. But you can be so much more than your father's son."

"Give me the truth." Draco requested. Sirius nodded. "My mother in three words."

"Stuck up bitch."

Draco nodded. He had never got that story of his mother before.

Putting his head in his hands, rubbing his face, Draco sighed.

"You were the one who said the least Draco but I have a feeling you see the most; your more ready for this than the other three put together aren't you?."

Looking in to his cousins eyes, Sirius cupped his cheeks. "What horror have you seen?"

"One that makes me understand that this is going to be savage."

Sirius nodded and pulled Draco in to his arms as he had done Harry.

"The sorting hat lied. You're a lion as much as I am."

"What if I'm not?" asked Draco as his eyes filled with unwanted tears.

"You are."

XXX

"Oh it is so good to see you," said Jane as she run down the stairs and took her old charge in her arms.

Was it just her or was Draco holding on to her tighter than he usually did.

Kissing his forehead she sighed.

"Easter didn't come soon enough, hey my darling?"

"Not even nearly."

_Please review!_

_Disclaimer: Some of the scene with Sirius came straight from GoF as in, not mine. _


	19. Chapter 19

**Chapter 19**

"Now what was it that was eating you when you got back from school the other day and don't you dare think about saying nothing?"

Lucius smiled. There were times when he thought that Jane sounded more and more like Eliza as she got older. The elder women too had spent her whole life it seemed in the service of his family.

Standing outside his sons room, he knew he should not really listen in on the conversation which Draco and Jane were about to have. The chances were that if he was going to confide in anyone, it was going to be her if he did not come to him. Bur his feet were stuck to the ground.

"Does it sound really over dramatic if I say it was just all get a bit much at school?" Draco asked.

Looking over at Jane from his desk, to where she sat on his bed he was relieved to see her shake her head.

"Well, I don't think so. You have got the tournament at school and then you have got all this stuff with your father going on. It must take some getting used to."

Draco nodded. "it was bad enough in second year when dad couldn't actually stand the sight of me without us having to act as if that was the case now."

Jane shook her head. "Now you are being over dramatic. There has never been a day in your life when your father as you put it could not stand the sight of you."

He nodded – but he did not know if that was the truth. That was the way it had felt when he had been small.

His silence was so loud at that moment that she moved to hold on to him tight to him once more. "If I did then, I did not meant to belittle the way you feel. It is just we both know how great the love your father has for you is."

As their eyes met he nodded. "It is getting all moving fast now, isn't it?" she nodded.

"You are telling me. I am the one who is playing Healer."

He gave her a grin.

"You are the only one out of the two of us who is going to get an Easter break you know. My lessons go on regardless."

"Is that when you are not being hostess?" Jane gave him a look which told him not to play with her but she did get a feeling it was too much of a good opportunity to pass up.

She sighed. "It is going to be awful if I do not do justice to you and to your father."

He did not think he had ever heard of anything that was less likely to happen. In all the years they had been together that had been the one thing she had not done so much as once.

"You know dad and I have a lot of faith in you. You'll be fine."

"And so will you be." Jane sighed as she got up from where she had been crouching.

"Have you got homework to do?"

He nodded. "I am just trying to get my charms done now."

"Well, then I am going to leave you too it, my darling," said Jane as she made for the door. He nodded.

Jane turned. And banged straight in to Lucius.

"Sorry," the two of them said at the same time.

"I was just coming to find you. Numbers for Saturday confirmed – we are going to be a party of fifty."

Jane nodded. To be honest, that was forty eight more than she wanted there to be but there was not a hell of a lot she could do about that.

"Right then I am going to go and put the finishing touches on the seating plan." She said with a smile.

And off she went.

Through the door way, Lucius and Draco shared a smile before the elder of the two of them walked off to his own chambers with the corners of his lips still gently turned upwards.

Jane and Lucius had decided if green and silver was a rather obvious choice of colours to do the dining room out in that night, then they were going to use them all the same.

After all, they were safe. And the end result was very striking.

The silver which decorated the room was mainly in the details - the stitch on the seat covers as well as threw sashes which draped down off the tables. The silver effect was also helped by the way that the chandeliers hung, being illuminated by the soft light.

The heavy table cloth which was on the table was of a very deep green and it made Jane a little nostalgic for her own Hogwarts days. Presently it was her hope that the Ravenclaws were going to get a chance to win the house cup at least once in the next four years. But for all the darkness which was associated with her own house, she could not help but be proud to be a Slytherin.

Looking up to the northern end of the room, she remembered that in spite of her protests, Lucius had hired a band for after dinner and she had an awful feeling that he was going to make her dance by the end of the night.

"You and dad have done an amazing job in her," Draco said as he came into a room he had been in and out of all of his life only to find his jaw dropped.

"Do you think?" Jane asked as she looked around and in her heart she he spoke nothing but the truth, it did. Now all she and Lucius had to do was give a convincing performance and do the setting justice.

"It almost makes me wish I could be down here with you when it was all going on."

"I do not think there is anything in the world which would make me wish you could sit at this table tonight," He knew it scared her inviting the wolves into the fold. But...

Grasping her hand he sighed. His task for the night was to go to his room and stay there, but even though she was doubting herself, he had a lot of faith in her and no matter what she said, he was saddened that he had a feeling he was going to miss her moment of glory.

XXX

Lucius looked at himself in the mirror and tried to remember when he had last made such a great effort for any social occasion. He guessed he must have when he had had the wedding to Maria but he had had so little enthusiasm he supposed he might not have.

He did not like to remember that time.

He could only hope he was not going to feel the same later on when he looked back on that night.

As he had been the one to suggest to Jane she might want to get a new dress for the occasion, he had hardly been able to say no when she had insisted that he too might want to get a new pair of dress robes for the evening as well.

He had noted that as ever while the fashion for women had moved on fast (he did not think Cissy would recognise to many of the styles these days), very little had changed for men.

For them, things went round on a cycle.

And so he was in a black robe with silver thread on the edge of it. He had brushed his hair to within an inch of his life and tied it in a bow.

He looked nothing if not respectable.

'You are fit for a prince in disguise,' was what his wife had said to him one night when the two of them had been getting ready to go out.

It was as true then as it had ever been.

XXX

This night had been a very long time coming.

Jane took in her appearance in the mirror and she could not say she looked very like herself.

The long lilac evening gown she was in though suited her a hell of a better than the pink one had though.

Her hair for once was not in its normal pony tail or scruffy bun but elegantly tied up, finished off with nothing less than a delicate flower.

Taking a deep breath, as she left the room, she felt as if she was stepping into another's person's life. She took another's steadying breathe as she came to the top of the grand stair case.

She walked tall as she came down it, forced to by the weight of the gown. Severus stood at the bottom with Lucius. The two of them had been discussing something casually –and then the two of them saw her. It was not only Lucius who looked at her as if he had never seen her before.

She guessed the two of them had seen her as a very good friend to them - but not wholly as just a woman before. And she knew that was what Lucius saw when he looked at her.

"So how do I look?" she asked as she got to the bottom of the stairs.

Lucius gave her the only answer

he had for her.

"Like a lady."

Severus thought it was well done and that the two of them looked like a real couple as Lucius took her hand. He was not sure it that was a good thing or not.

It was going to be a night to remember though and that was for sure. He walked into the parlour behind them where there guests were waiting for them.

XXX

"Jane! It is so good to see you," Mrs Cynthia Goyle exclaimed as she saw her old school friend.

The two them had never been close but the two of them had always stopped in the corridor to say hi and had sat together in the library together when they had been struggling with home work.

"I am so glad you and your husband could make it," Jane told her as the two of them kissed one another on the cheek. It was pretentious and stupid but it was the way things were done.

"When I heard you were going to be Lucius hostess I knew I was not going to miss it for the world."

"Oh now do you think it is going to be that much of a show?" teased Jane.

"Not at all my darling."

The two of them laughed together as they held on to one another's hands.

"How is young Gregory doing?"

Cynthia sighed and for a moment looked quite perplexed. "Not as well as his father wants him to be doing in his lessons but you know how boys are. He is going to be ok in the end... he just needs to apply himself. Oh god, I am so very sorry – this is quite inconsiderate of me considering the trouble I know Lucius and you have had with..."

Jane kept her cool on the outside but inside she wanted to scream if the truth was known. Was she so ashamed of the boy she had raised she could not bear to hear his name in public? Apparently. The two of them had so rarely had any trouble with their boy of his own making.

It might only be pretend but she was no liar. It was her house colours which were really going to get her through the night.

She was a Slytherin and even if she was a mild one, she did have ambition and her ambition was to see her family safe at the end of the war. She did not think of a stronger ambition for anyone.

"It has been very hard," she dropped her voice as she confided in her.

_She could do this._

"It has been hard for Lucius especially. We have him home this Easter only to see if we can get thought to him at last, if he will see sense. Lucius has such high hopes for him," Jane sipped her drink.

"You poor thing. Gregory is lacking in his studies but he has at least followed in his father's footsteps in his beliefs, thank god. It must be very hard to have it the other way round."

_No, it is nigh on the easiest thing in the world and I am so glad that my sweet boy really does have the courage to make his own choices._

"You cannot even imagine," Jane sighed.

"Still at least you do have some compensation."

Cynthia eyes went to Lucius and she had a smile on her face as she turned back to Jane.

"Mr. Malfoy has been very good to me over the years," Jane told her demurely as her eyes feel to the ground.

"I am sure he has."

Jane felt a presence at his side.

"I hope the two of you do not mind me interrupting."

Jane did not think she had ever been so glad to see Severus. "Not at all."

Cynthia took the hint soon enough and was on her way to mingle but not before Cynthia took Jane's hand in her own. "You look lovely by the way."

"Both Cynthia and Lucius are right you know," Severus said to Jane as he gave her his arm, once the other women had walked away. "You are a lady tonight and you look like one."

"Of course I am," she said as her voice dropped. "Tonight is all about the look of the thing. I can be a lady for one night can't I?"

"Of course but I must say, if tonight is about appearances, you did not appear comfortable with Cynthia."

"She spoke on subjects which don't concern her. She knows nothing of what goes on here," Jane told him.

"Remarks of the sort you are referring to can't come unexpected," Severus told her.

For a moment she tried to deny it. But then she shook her head.

She had known what it was going to look like, both of them had. But – neither of them had even brought it up.

"No, they are not. Would it be so bad? I could do a hell of a lot worse."

"It is the wrong reason."

Scanning the room she soon followed with her eyes Lucius. He did not look a bit like the man who had given Draco the diary to her.

Nor did he seem to be the bigot she knew he had once been. But he did look an awful lot like a man who was trying his very best to put his past right.

God, it should be enough to make the heart of any women melt.

Jane just felt confused though.

"Maybe deep down I feel it for the right reasons."

"And which one of us are trying to convince?"

But it was at that moment that Lucius came to the two of them.

"It is high time we were leading the guests into the dining room, Jane."

"Let's go then."

Taking his hand she smiled. Just as she did, Lucius knew what impression he was giving off and he was fine with it.

Giving Severus a smile which Jane hoped told him she knew what she was doing.

"Are you having a good time?" he asked as he waited for her to sit before he took his place beside her. Oh, yes he knew what her was going.

"I am. It is nice to have the old guard here once more."

He nodded as he took up his goblet and took a drink. Who knew it was so very easy to make water have the appearance of wine?

Mrs Nott was at Lucius' side. She turned to find Crabbe Sr was at her side. There had not been any way round it in the end. He was the most senior Death Eater presence aside Lucius himself. That would change if those in Azkaban got out.

At least, she had been able to put Severus across from her.

It was soon time for the starters. But before they ate, there had to be a toast. Jane was very glad that was a responsibility which fell to Lucius alone.

He stood up and all eyes fell on him. Up until that moment she had been yet to understand just how much they were being tested.

"I am going to keep it short tonight, as I am sure you are all as hungry as I am. I just wanted to thank you all for coming tonight. It has been to long since we have been surrounded by friends here. I want to raise a glass to the future. We all know it is going to be a glorious year, not only for us, but for our families," he paused, looking down on Jane who sat demurely by his side for just a moment. "To a future world – where our lord returns."

It felt odd to say the words but they did not make him feel as ill as he had thought they were going too. It was just as if he had stepped into the past. He was with his friends and he had a woman on his arm.

Sitting down he turned to Jane. "It was well done," she said with a sweet smile on her face.

"Thank you sweetheart." He said as he once more raised his goblet. "To the women who made this possible."

It was only those around them who heard and saw but it made Jane bite her lip.

She had been thinking on it over the night; of course it made sense for the two of them to let people think they were - _cohabiting. _

To live as they did and not to be a couple would see life in an unnatural way.

If they were being sensible to live in a way the rest of the party approved of would be the right thing to do. It was not till the two of them danced she had a chance to talk to him properly, the music giving them privacy.

With a wave of a wand the table was to one side and the dining room was then a ball room once more.

Nearly every one rose to met the music but it was Jane and Lucius alone who had to dance the first dance.

"I think perhaps it is a little too soon to count our hippogriffs but I think the two of us have done very well," Jane said as the two of them took up hold.

"I am inclined to agree with you on that one."

"Just one thing though."

"And what is that, my dear?"

"The next time the two of us have to pretend to be a couple can I please have a bit of warning?" Jane questioned with a raised eye brow.

"You knew as soon as I ask you to be hostess."

She smiled. "Do you not recall that conversation before Christmas?"

"I know – but then I guess the two of us should have revisited that conversation when you came to my office to tell me all about the reservations you had over tonight – oh yes... but you didn't."

She laughed reluctantly as he spun her about. She knew he was right.

"Jane," Lucius said in a low voice. "How much are you pretending?"

His question startled her a little and her neck snapped up to face him.

"I do not know any more."

XXX

Severus watched as Jane and Lucius danced in the middle of the floor. He, just liked the two of them, had the feeling the two of them had very successfully put the Malfoy manor back on track.

And the two of them were very convincing as a couple.

Jane was so sure when the two of them spoken about her and Lucius previously but it did not need much experience to see she was weakening.

A forgiven young women and a man trying to turn his life around... the two of them lived together alone... maybe it was inevitable.

"Are you going to dance?" a young witch said from his side. He was normally very good with names but hers escaped him. The one thing he did know though was that brunettes had never been his type.

"I might but I am not going to do so with you," he sneered. "Can I cut in?" he asked as he got to the dance floor and tapped on Lucius shoulders'.

His gracious host nodded. "Watch your toes," Lucius smirked as he left the two of them to it.

Jane gave him a shy smile as he took her in his arms.

"He is going to nursing bruises for weeks – as are you if you are not careful."

Severus grimaced.

"If I spoke out of turn tonight then I am sorry for it."

Jane was sure at the moment she was feeling what she lived to think of as the Draco effect. In another life, she was sure he would not have said so.

"The truth is there is nothing in the world you have to be sorry for. As ever all you were doing was looking out for Lucius,"

"As well as for you. I do not want to see you do something you might regret in the long run."

"That is just the thing – I do not know if I would regret it. Or if I would regret not at least giving it a try while I could."

'_We both know you should not have to try to love.'_

It was on the very tip of his tongue. He did not know why he didn't say it. He could put his finger on it.

XXX

Draco had not got any sleep as long as there had been guests in the house. His father had put a charm on his room so only he and Jane could enter, and so that the noise was going to be kept out. Seated by the window, he had watched as some of the most notorious witches and wizards of the day came in and out of his home.

And had got used to the fact that this was the world his mother and his father had inhabited. And he was he had to say very beautiful. But it was vile as well.

And yet...

That night the gowns and the jewels were not about getting the Dark Lord back to power – but, at least for his father, about keeping the world Lucius loved safe.

XXX

The sun shone down on the Malfoy manor the next day and as morning turned to afternoon, Draco found himself with Jane having a tea. The two of them were quite relaxed and the mood was rather different to what it had been the day before.

"You are humming Jane. I think that maybe you had a better time than you thought you were going to." She nodded. The day after the dinner was a rather lazy one for her much to Max's annoyance.

"I did. Your father and I played out roles very well."

She was not going to tell him she had her dark moments there for she saw no point to it.

He did not need to worry over that.

"I am sure." He knew his father would have not had trouble with it he felt as if his father had been playing one role or another for years. So no doubt it had been a little harder for Jane than for Lucius.

His father had been in a good mood when they had had breakfast together. However, they had not discussed the previous night's events in detail. Draco felt that was what he needed to do.

And so once that he had his tea, he went over to his father's office and found him at his desk. He knocked on the open door.

"Come in son."

His father's office was one of Draco's favourite places in the mansion. It was so full of the father which he loved and admired as well as of the family who he was proud of. It went without saying that he did not care how pure or otherwise that bloodline was. But he was proud of the people who it had flowed through.

His father's office had now been used by generations of Malfoy men. It was not a day that he very much liked to dwell on but one day, he knew, it was going to be his office.

And when his own son came home from Hogwarts he was going to visit him in there.

"Are you ok Prince?" asked his dad on seeing he was a little distant.

Draco nodded. "I just wanted to talk to you... about last night. As well as some other stuff."

Lucius nodded, put his quill down and sat back. "So talk."

"What was it like to be back to be with all your old 'friends'?"

"You know it felt as if it was not quite me there. It has been hard trying to get the old brotherhood back knowing it was fake and that I did not really want it back. At the end of the day, all I was doing last night was paying lip service. Why do you ask?"

"I just want to know. It can't have been that easy."

He shrugged. "It is part of the job."

"And are you used to it? The whole, job thing. Spying. "

He nodded. He had been surprise how easily it had come. "I did it for you, for mother, Severus and Jane. That motivation could make getting used to any job easy."

After his second year at Hogwarts, Draco had not thought he was ever going to be able to trust another word his father said.

But he knew he was telling him the truth. He just knew it.

And he guessed he owed it to his dad to give him the truth as well.

"Do you remember the night when I got back from school last year and I wanted to go straight to bed because I wanted to enjoy the rest of the summer?"

Lucius nodded. With everything else that was going on he had almost forgotten about all that.

But he had left it and Draco clearly now felt he could come to him of his own accord.

He had to see that as one for the books.

"I do."

"Did you and Jane believe me that night?"

"Draco, I would be lying to you if I did not say that the two of us did not smell a rat."

"I met Sirius Black in the gardens that night and I have been to meet him again since I have been back at school."

Lucius nodded with a look of sheer contemplation on his face. It was hardly news to him. Looking at his son, he shifted in his chair. "And what did you make of your cousin?"

"I think – I think he is very brave and very loyal. But he is a bit on the crazy side of life."

"I think that is a very good assessment of him."

"He has had it so tough."

"I am not going to argue with you there, son."

His own time in Azkaban was one of the times in his life that he least liked to remember. He just recalled being in that cell crying out for someone to care that he had a baby boy at home who had needed him to go back to him. He had been so cold and he had been grieving at the time as it was.

He could not even remember that period of his life without feeling his blood turn icy.

"I can sympathise with what he went through." After all, Sirius had gone in when he had just found out about the Potters.

"Why didn't you try and help him if you knew he was innocent?" Draco knew the two of them had never got on, but still... yet his father thought the question was not on par with his Ravenclaw standard.

It was a common experience which they had shared and the more than he thought about it, the more Draco released his cousin and his father had quite a bit in common.

"Draco. I know this is going to come as a bit of a shock to you but at the time I did not have a lot of fans within the ministry of magic at the time." Sarcasm had always been his weak spot. "I was far too worried over keeping you and me together. Sirius Black did not even register with me."

Draco nodded. He was able to see that now.

"I know that is not going to sit very well with you but at the time, I was still very much a Death Eater and I was a young widower who had no choice but to work out how to be a good single father in no time at all. And I had just lost uncle Rodolphus as well. He was closer to me than Severus at the time and I felt as if I had lost the only brother I was ever going to have." A heavy silence lay in the room.

"You have never told me any of that – not like that."

"It was one of the worst periods of my life and you are my son. Of course I don't want you knowing about it."

Draco nodded. "I know you are old enough to know - but you don't need to son."

"Dad."

"You did not live through the first war," Lucius insisted. "So I ask you not to burden yourself with it."

Reluctantly, Draco let what his father was saying to him sink in.

"I am not getting cold feet and I am not going to blow this," Draco chose his words carefully.

"But it is getting real now?"

"I did not think I was-" he shook his head. Words weren't enough some times.

"I know."

"Aren't you scared by all of this, dad, not even a little?"

"For you this is all the fear of the unknown," Lucius explained. He was scared. But he would not admit it. Dads didn't get scared.

"It is waiting for it I can't stand any longer."

"Yes – but you are strong enough for it," Lucius said as he got up. Enough. "When was the last time you had a bit of fun son? I'm thinking it was too long ago."

Draco agreed with a nod.

"Did you bring your broom home from school?"

"I did indeed."

"Well then I suggest you go and get it. It has been far too long since I have reminded you that while you have youth on your side, it is experience which makes me the much better flier."

"Oh, you think so."

"I know so."

_Please review!_


	20. Chapter 20

**Chapter 20**

Draco felt as if he was not going to get to see the gardens of the Malfoy manor as he did then for a long time to come and he knew it was a stupid thought. He was going to be home in twelve weeks and it was all going to be fine.

But it was as if he was seeing it for the very last time, as he stood out in the garden.

"Darling," he heard a voice behind him.

It was Jane and Max.

On seeing him go on down into the forest she had followed.

"I hope you do not mind me coming out after you." She said. "I won't stay. Just wanted you to no Severus is going to be joining us for dinner."

Even after the two of them had had words at the end term, he was glad to know that he nodded.

"You got Max's ball." Draco asked and Jane nodded, pulling it out her pocket.

"We are going to be back before dinner." He said to her and with that he slapped his thigh to get the pups attention – not that he had not got it the moment he had picked up the ball.

He had to have fun while he could.

Draco did not turn to see the feelings he had were mutual to the emotions which his old governess understood. As the dog and the boy ran off side by side, Jane felt a tear roll down her cheek.

It was a picture of such innocence and it was too end to soon.

Blinking, Jane turned back to the house. She had her duties to attend.

Nothing of much significance happened at the meal. It was just a standard family life, like so many others the four of them had shared. The unsaid rule of the night was that they were not to discuss anything – of anything except matters of no importance. Nothing of the war, spying, the Death Eater... none of it was mentioned.

It was not until the next morning that he and his father were alone as they had been in his office.

"Dad this summer is going to be ok, isn't it?"

"It might be a little different to what you are used too."

"Will I spend it here?"

"I can't promise you that, son." Draco nodded, that was what he had expected. "But if you can't come home then I swear to you Jane will be with you. And I'll visit as much as I can."

"We won't be all together though."

"It is going to be different."

"And there is nothing in the world we can do to stop it."

"It is out of our hands. Since the day you were born you have been taught me all we can control is what is in our hands. You have to be strong."

"I will be."

In a few steps, Lucius had crossed the floor and had taken his son in a very firm embrace.

"You'll be fine my little prince and I swear to you I'll keep you safe."

XXX

"To be honest the three of us were just revising a lot over the holidays. Well I was. Harry and Ron flew and talked about the third task. They read Quidditch Through the Ages too."

Hermione and Draco sat down by the lake together.

He had been glad to see her waiting for him on the platform when he had got back to school.

After being on the Hogwarts Express all day he had felt the need to go for a walk and she had been more than happy to go with him.

"What did you do?" asked Hermione.

He had learnt – and he had appreciated. And he had a feeling he had said goodbye to his childhood home.

"I spent time with my dad and our Jane. I did some work and I went flying," he shrugged. "Did you see Viktor Krum over the holidays?"

"Jealous?" she teased but saw how serious his face was and shook her head. "No. I did not see him. The truth is the two of us are over." Hermione paused to take a look at the lake as she said. "I missed you."

With the confirmation he needed for weeks, he took her hand. "Me too."

It was very good to be back.

XXX

The next few weeks were going to be full of revision for Draco and he was glad of it – it gave him the focus he so needed. If he had his homework and revision then he could ignore the edge of the earth feeling.

He also hung out with his friends, as well as Luna and the Ravenclaws.

As for himself and Hermione, he was the first one to admit there was a change between the two of them.

When they were together he felt as if he was able to be himself as well as his father's son. He could talk about anything of that he was sure. She was not the type who was not going to judge because she was so moral. But she was going to listen to him before passing judgement.

And there at least very best friends if not something more.

He was going to get through the last term of the fourth year and the very last task and then they could get on with whatever else was coming there was.

XXX

"Can you feel it?" said Lucius, going into the dungeon. To be a spy was no easy thing and was suddenly getting very real to him. He was remembering what it was like to be a Death Eater.

He had been in his arm chair in the study with Jane in the opposite one when he had felt his mark burn stronger than it had in a very long time. He had waited for it to wear off but it had not. And so he had felt the need to go to one who was going to understand.

"Yes I can feel it," Severus nodded.

"It is not going to be long now. We both know it, but have we got a date or any new leads."

"When and if I do you are going to be the first person to know. Dumbledore and I would tell you."

"I know but it just feels as if-"

"As if there should be some sort of warning? The marks are all we have."

Just when he had thought Lucius was less jumpy and getting used to the fact his life was going to be less comfortable.

"This is not the second coming of the Easter bunny. But then you know that better than anyone."

"Yes I do," Lucius snapped.

"Well then you need to pull yourself together unless you are getting cold feet."

"I am not – I just so want it to begin if we are going to do it."

Now that was something Severus could appreciate. The wait was what was so hard.

"We are and it is not going to be waiting for too much longer. You just have to try and keep it together for a few more weeks."

A silence fell between the two men.

"I forgot how it felt to be summoned." He knew he was really under Dumbledore's command but to a degree he felt as if he was very much his own man now.

He did not want to be under another's commands. And he knew it was going to be so different to the way it had been before.

He _**was**_ his own man.

Before he had been so happy and excited when he had been called.

But now he just felt angry that he had let one being have that much power over him – and he was not even going to be that much of a man now, The Dark Lord.

He just felt as if he had sighed his arse over to someone else.

XXX

Information seemed to be in abundance on Draco's return to Hogwarts and he did not just mean the type that he was picking up in his revision texts.

It was not one of his human friends who had taken the gillyweed for Harry a trip to the kitchen revealed. It had been a house elf.

Dobby did not seem as warm to him as he was to the others but he could only put that down to his last name and he understood why.

If he was Dobby, then he did not think he would like him very much either.

The other thing which they found out was poor Winky was not quite as happy with her freedom as Dobby was. Since she had been dismissed by her master she had been utterly miserable. Not every house elf craved clothes.

But that was only the start of what he learnt with his friends that term.

"So it is going to be a maze we are all going to have to work our way through," Harry told his friends, explaining the third task. "Of course it is not going to be as easy as that."

"To be honest that is far less of a problem right now than Mr. Crouch and what is going on with him," Hermione stated.

"No one is telling you that we do not have a lot to figure out."

Draco had to say he was inclined to agree that their biggest problem for now. He was going to feel a whole lot better when they were able to say with some surety what had gone on. Who attacked who...

But at the end of the day only one thing really mattered – he had said Lord Voldemort was getting stronger which was what all the signs seemed to point too.

Harry's scar was hurting him. Severus and his father were getting ready for battle and Dumbledore had told Harry that he believed that Voldemort would be ready soon.

The time was coming.

XXX

In the day before the trial, Hermione Granger felt the pressure just as much as her friends did but it was made harder for her after what Harry told her, about what had been in Dumbledore's pensive.

She had agreed when Harry had said it was one of the very few things they were not going to be able to share with Draco.

He had so much loyalty to his family that he was not going to hear someone talk his family down. And she herself was not sure he was not a little blinded to them.

Snape was an enigma.

She knew when someone was your family it did not much matter what a person did. You saw all the good in them and you loved them for it even when no one else in the world would.

Though she had to admit Snape was a hell of a lot more bearable when Draco was with him, she was not so much of a fool to think because he was a doting uncle he did not have another face. He was not a very nice person. She could not even try to like him if she was honest. Even if he said he was not going to be a Death Eater in this was to Draco... how much could a Leopold really change his spots?

And so it was a stressful few weeks all in all for those at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and wizardry as well as those at the Malfoy Manor.

It was more than understood on the day of the third task that something of great moment was about to take place.

Draco knew it was going to be a beginning though. they were nowhere near the end...

Waiting on the sunny lawn, he smiled as he saw Ron and Hermione together coming towards him.

And with that the three friends left to go to the third task.

As well as what waited beyond.

_Please review!_

Author Note: sorry this was a bit of a filler chapter – still, it was necessary. Am going to start drafting ch 21 over the next week and am excited to get the story really going again : )


	21. Chapter 21

**Chapter 21**

"Is it meant to take this long?" asked Ginny as she sat in the stands with her housemates. Hermione thought she had a point.

She was a very, very long way from being bored but it did seem as though a long while had passed since the champions had been sent into the maze.

"It is going to take as long as it takes," Seamus Finnegan responded.

"Do you think he is alright in there?" Hermione asked Draco.

"I think if he was not, then he would have sent up red sparks and we would know."

At the end of the day all they could do was wait, even if it seemed hard to do.

If it had been a normal school year, Draco was pretty sure he would still be outside on that night. And if it was a normal school year, then Hermione and he might be down at the lake together, doing what normal fourth years did. They would have fun as they feel deeper for one another before their fifth year when things would get really serious as there OWLS approached.

As he looked about him, though, he knew it was not a normal school year. That was only too clear. But he could still hear his father's voice in his ear, telling him not to be so serious. As much as he was worried for Harry, there was a carnival atmosphere about him. If there was going to be a war then at the very least they should have some fun first.

And so he tried very hard to get into the spirit of the whole thing. He listened to the crowd and he tried to relax – which was quite difficult to do, but he would give a good show of it.

"He is going to be fine," he said to Hermione as he grabbed her hand. She could only hope that he was right.

Yet as the first hour passed, she remained unhappy.

XXX

Jane had been in the parlour trying to decide what food they needed in for the coming week when Lucius walked in. He was in black attire that she had not seen since the days of first war – and even then she had only seen it in the news papers.

His face was set.

"What is it?" she asked even though she could take a pretty good guess.

The tension in the room answered for him.

"I have been summoned, my dear, it is time. He is back."

'Who is he?,' she wanted to say and in her mind she heard him say 'Draco' and that they were all safe together.

But it was not to be and she knew it. This was instead, the moment the two of them had been training and waiting for all year.

He stood before and she saw not the man who she had lived with for all these years. Now did she see the brother he had been to her in the past? But she did see a soldier. And he was going to war.

She wished it did not have to be this way.

"I do not suppose you can tell me what time you are going to be back?" she asked as she stood.

"I cannot."

All he knew was he had been to get to the graveyard. His mark burned even then.

Moving towards her he put a kiss on her forehead.

She had done all that training so that she was not going to be left feeling helpless. She did not want to be left not knowing what was going on. It was not as if they had not been getting ready for this day long enough. But...

Anyone with half a brain would have said something inspired. But not her, so instead as ever, she said what she meant.

"Be safe."

He nodded as he brushed a piece of her hair out of her face and then kissed her forehead for a second time in as many minutes, savouring the last moment of peace he knew he was going to get for a very long time.

"I'll wait up."

"Thank you."

XXX

At first, when Draco saw Harry come back with the cup in his hands he was elated. He felt as if it was the end of something and not a beginning. All year long he had been waiting to find out if his best friend was going to have the strength to survive what he had been enter into by someone else.

Not only had he come through it, but he had managed to win it – it was beyond their wildest dreams.

At his side, he was aware that Ron was jumping up and down and was beside himself with joy as well – but, as ever, Hermione was more observant than the two of them were.

"Look," she said and Draco could only watch as she became panic stricken.

And then he did. And then he saw.

Harry was in tears. He had a dead body by him. Cedric Diggory.

"We have to get down to them," said Hermione as she instantly moved to be by the side of her best friend.

It was not long until Draco and Ron were on her heels and they rushed off to get to their clearly distraught friend. But they were stopped by Hagrid, who was already acting on the orders of Dumbledore it seemed.

"It is far better to let him go off wiv the prof'ssore now," the giant told them, through a think throat.

"But he is going to need his friends with him!" Hermione protested.

"He is going to need to be with people who can calm him down!"

"His friends!" Draco protested.

"No, he is going to need to be with people who can –"

"Help him – we want to do that, please Hagrid!"

Around them, all had turned to chaos and they could hear the screams of joy had been replaced by howls of grief.

It did not take a lot of time for anything to make it about Hogwarts student population and the death of one of its start students was not going to be an exception. Not when his body was before them all.

All year the profile of Cedric Diggory and had grown and grown. He was by far one of the most popular students of his day and he was going to be remembered. But he was so young. Cedric should not _have_ to be remembered. Not at all.

And when Draco remembered it had been Harry who they had all said was not going to survive the year... He was the one who did not have the skills. He was the one who was too young. He was the fourth year.

The seventh year Hufflepuff who had the world at his feet – he was the one who should have brought honour on the school. He had a girlfriend. And he had good grades. And he had a whole life ahead of him.

Only he did not any more.

It was not long until the whole of the school was being ushered back up to the school. In places the students were sobbing, others had fallen silent.

No one was saying much in the way of an explanation to why this had happened.

But Harry had cried 'He's back,' and was enough to put the fear of god into many students.

And it did to Draco too. _He_ had to be back. Which meant he had no idea where his dad was or if he was safe.

The fact that he had seen Severus just five minutes before he was in the castle did not comfort or discomfort him (any further). If he was at Hogwarts then maybe it meant his father was safe at home. Or it could mean his father was in danger – and even more so for being alone.

His mind raced with the possibilities of what was going on with his family. He debated whether to owl his father when he got back to the common room. However, Hercules was in the owlery and he did not think he was going to be able to get back that night. And he was not even meant to send him anymore, was he?

Maybe he should go to Severus – if he had time and his uncle was free, which he did not think there was much chance of.

And if Hermione ever let go of his hand.

"Will you come back to the Gryffindor common room?" she said to him. It was quite clear that she was on edge - they all were.

He nodded.

He did not want leave her as much as she did not want him to go. Until they could go to Harry's side, the two of them and Ron should be together.

As soon as they got back to the common room, there was just silence. A few of the first years who were clearly spooked by the whole thing were crying and more than a few of the elder students had moist eyes as well.

This was so wrong. There was not a single student in the room who dared to say that by rights this should be their night to celebrate. After all, not only had their school champions won the triwizard cup but it had been won by a student from their house.

But there was just the deafening silence.

Ron and Draco sat by the window. A third chair by the side of them was unoccupied as Hermione was not able to sit down – she felt too agitated. If she had the room then she would pace to try to keep her mind from racing but as it was there was no room. Just lots of worried students waiting for news of what had gone on.

And so she positioned herself by the window, looking out to the maze where they had all been not so long ago, she took deep breathes. She had to go to the side of her friend, but she knew she was going nowhere until the professors came for them. It was all so frustrating.

Draco had to smirk when he remembered he had been the once to think they should get to the atmosphere of the whole thing.

How naive had he been? What a fool... He was the one who knew the most. And he was the one who was trying to deny the most apparently.

He wished he was with his father or his uncle or Jane or...

He was like every other student in the room, at a guess. All he really wanted to know was what on earth was going on.

Reaching out for Hermione's hand he was relieved when she let him hold on to it, perhaps needing the comfort as much as he did. But she did not turn to look at him. She got the feeling that would be too much.

XXX

Lucius held his breathe. Lucius said nothing. Lucius was subservient. Lucius had seen the boy his son considered to be one of his greatest friends get away. Lucius watched as another's mans son died. Lucius wore a mask. Lucius didn't scream, even when under the effects of Crucio.

Lucius remembered. Lucius accepted. Lucius said the right things. This was his life.

And it was for the love of his son he was doing this.

_Do it for dragon. Do it for dragon. Do it for dragon..._

XXX

"Weasley, Granger – ah, Malfoy, I was hoping you were going to be here too. You had better come with me," said Professor McGonagall. She would not normally agree with a boy from another house being in her common room but there were certain times when house divisions should be over looked.

"Professor, what is going on?" asked Hermione as she followed the teacher out of the portrait hole.

McGonagall waited until they had walked down the corridor a little before turning to them.

"Well, I suppose the three of you are going to have to find out some time and sooner rather than later. You Know Who has returned."

Draco felt his stomach dropped. He had known it. They had all known it. But hope was a powerful force. And until it was proved wrong, it could survive the darkest night.

Which this was so far turning out to be.

God, please let dad be ok...

He knew his thoughts should be with the family of Cedric Diggory but he could not turn them from his own until he had known they had all got through the night unscathed. Was this what his life was going to be from now on? For ever wondering if his father was going to make it through the night alive?

"Oh god," the soft voice of Hermione brought him back to the future and he felt her hand go back to find his. It did seem as if to cling to one another was their best chance of being strong that night, as they had to be for Harry. She looked shattered and it had not even begun yet. Not really.

He saw her other hand reach for Ron's. This was moment of grief for all of them.

"Who is with Harry at the moment?" asked Ron through a thick throat. None of them wished to imagine what their best friend had been through that night but none of them could stop their thoughts straying.

"Your mother is still here," the professor said to her student. "And I just brought an apparently innocent Sirius Black up from the ground."

Draco was not sure why he found that comforting when he had only met the man a handful of times but he did. He was glad his cousin was here for his godson.

"Good," Draco nodded numbly.

"Let's get the three of you to the hospital wing. It is not going to be long until Harry is brought there now."

When they got there, they found Molly Weasley waiting for them and it did not surprise Draco in the least that the first thing she did when she saw the three of them was to throw his arms about her son.

She looked as if she had seen a ghost – and she was yet to see Sirius. The twins were with their mother as was Bill, apparently having found her in the crowd on the way up to the castle.

Draco had not even registered the twins were not in the common room.

As Hermione received Molly's attention next, Draco scratched his head, as nervous as they all were. It had been such a long day... it was written all over their faces.

The red headed women finally turned her attention to him. Whether it was the emotion of the day which spurred her to hug him, he did not know but he was very grateful that she did. After all that had gone on between their two families, it was more than he had been expecting.

He hugged her back. It was so rare he got to be hugged by an actual mother he thought, not that he would swap his Jane for anyone in the world. But to be held by a woman who had given birth was somehow different in his mind and he was not sure why it seemed to be so tonight.

There was no small chat between them as they sat down though Draco noted the red haired mother kept on looking at her sons as if she was scared one of them was going to be taken away from her at any moment.

While the five Weasleys were huddle together, Hermione came to sit by Draco.

"It does not feel as if this is real," she said to him as she shook her head. "It feels if there are others versions of us going around celebrating Harry's triumph knowing everything is going to be ok."

Reaching out he put a hand on her back but said nothing. There was nothing he could say or do to make this better for her. There was nothing anyone could do to make this better for anyone.

It was not, in fact, too long until Harry came in the end, though he seemed to take forever to arrive at the time. When he did come through the door to the hospital wing, he was pale and looked as if he had been too hell and back that night.

Which, of course, he had.

As had his godfather, who was by his side, in dog form.

Draco did not raise a smile to Sirius when he saw him as he normally would. There was nothing to smile about in their greeting and Draco was not even sure that Sirius saw him as it was. The one focus of his would was his godson.

"Come on, Harry, let's get you laying down," said Molly Weasley once that she had released the boy from a bear hug.

Draco did not think he had even released that Dumbledore had come into the room with them until his headmaster begun to speak to them all.

"Harry has been through a terrible ordeal tonight. He has just had to relive it for me. What he needs now is sleep, and peace, and quiet. If he would like you all to stay then that is fine, but I do not want you questioning him this night. Nor until he is ready."

Well, Draco did not think there was a single person in the room was going to protest against that. His friend had been through enough as it was.

After he had reiterated the fact that Harry was there to rest and to do nothing else, Dumbledore also made it very clear to Madam Pompfrey that the big black dog who had come through the door with Harry was going to be staying exactly where he was. There were to be no arguments over that.

They were all going to stay with him that night and keep a vigil. No matter what Harry had gone through that night already, he was not going to go through anything else. The friends who loved him as a family would were not going to allow that.

Molly, the twins, their younger and elder brother as well as Hermione and Draco took up their seats quickly. Sirius chose a place on the floor between his godson and his cousin though it was very clear as to who he was focused on. Never the less, while he continued to hold on to Hermione for his own comfort, Draco also reached out to stroke the dog.

Silence took the room. The only thing that was heard was Madam Pompfrey going about her business and the occasional sniff. The dreamless sleep potion that the young hero on the bed had taken clearly worked as he did not so much as stir for hours.

XX

As eager as he had been to get back to Jane for he did not want to have her fall sick again, Lucius knew that as soon as he had left the Dark Lord, the one he had to go to was the headmaster. Dumbledore was going to want to know _everything_.

And so, Lucius went to Hogwarts as soon as he could. Transfiguring his clothes as he stood on the boundaries of the school where he had apparated too, he was soon on the way up the drive.

And he ached. Lord, how he ached all over. He had softened during the years that the Dark Lord had been inactive. He did not think he had known just how much until that night had come.

As soon as he got there, the headmaster cleared his office so the two of them were going to be able to talk. And once he had told his story, Dumbledore nodded. For the old headmaster it had been a night full of tales.

"I am grateful for you Lucius."

"You need not be. It is not for you I am doing this," he said as he thought of those he counted as beloved to his heart.

"Naturally. You know this is the last time you are going to be able to report to me here. You cannot be seen here too often now, Lucius."

"Yes, I know that."

"The Order of the Phoenix is about to open head quarters once more. As soon as we do I will let you know. It will be before term ends though. And it shall be a safe house."

The Slytherin did not need to ask why he was being told this.

"And that is where you suggest my son spends the summer?"

"Yes."

Lucius nodded. If it was where it was safest for his son then so be it.

"I shall tell Miss Greenwood she must to be ready to move in as well then," Lucius mused. Jane must stay with her charge, as she ever had. That he did insist on. "Can I see him?" Lucius asked with pleading, exhausted eyes. "Please professor, fetch my son. I must see him."

_Please review!_


	22. Chapter 22

**Chapter 22**

Draco had, at first, not wanted to go to the headmaster's office when he had been told to go. He felt, just as all of his friends felt, that his place was with Harry. Even if he would not know that he had left him, then Draco would know it.

But when the headmaster insisted that he was to go with him he had conceded. He was sure Dumbledore would not pull him from the side of his best friends unless it was important.

By the time he got to the office, he was_ sure_ it was for something important.

And by the time he walked into it he was overjoyed that he had come to get him.

"Dad – " that had been more than he had been expecting.

He had thought about Lucius all night until he had got to be with Harry – yet not even then had the only parent he had ever had been distracted from his thoughts completely.

When he had known he was going out on his own and he was going to risk everything.

He had been so proud of his dad. But he was even more proud of him now he saw him looking exhausted and as if he had been to hell and back – but as if he would do it all again if he had too.

He wondered if another father would have made him doubt after all he had been through that night. He had been loyal to the Dark Lord once and that meant that he was going to be able to loyal to him again. But as he looked in to the grey eyes of his he knew he was loyal to him and he was always going to be so.

Always.

"Dragon," the childhood nickname could at times be an annoyance for Draco now he had grown out of it, but for that night at least he was going to let it slide. He had to give his father his moment.

Within a moments, Lucius had crossed the floor and he had his son in his arms.

He did not want to think what Cedric Diggory's father was going to be going through that night. He remembered the way he had felt when he had been at World Cup and he had seen that muggle boy and his father get tortured. Well, that had been nothing on what he had had to see that night.

"Dad, are you ok? Dad, are you hurt?" Draco asked.

He did not think he had been ok in a long time now he came to think about it. And he had been hurt that night. But that was not the sort of thing you told your panicking teenage son.

"I am fine," he said as he kissed his forehead. "Draco sit down – I do not think the two of us have got a lot of time."

The son did as his father told him even though he did not like what he was being told a lot. Draco was all but on the verge of asking him to stay the night with him. Stay at Hogwarts safe.

"I know you have been told Voldemort is back. Draco, everything is going to change now. For all of us."

"In what ways?"

"We are not going to get to be together as much as we have over the past couple of years. And I know this is not what you what to hear but you can send no message to me. I mean none now unless it is done through word of mouth."

"I cannot write to you at all?"

"Not unless it is extremely formal or well coded. Son, the danger it too great."

"But he cannot be that strong yet surely?"

"No – but it is not going to stay that way for long. With every second that passes Draco, he will get stronger. We have to combat that."

He knew the from the look in his father's eyes he was not going to change his mind.

"My son, I have no time – but to tell you that we were right. You are not going to be able to come home, not this summer at least."

"Is it not going to be more dangerous for you if I am not there? How are you going to explain my absence?"

"You are, in the eyes of my so called comrades, a disloyal son of a disappointed father. It is not going to stretch belief that you want to spend the summer with your aunt and uncle."

"When in fact I am going to be."

"I cannot say for sure yet, but you will be with Jane wherever you go. Speaking of going... so must I."

"But you have not given me an account of the night yet. You have not told me what went on."

"And nor do I ever intend to. You are going to get a few horrible memories of your own without burdening you with my own," Lucius mused as he leant forward and kissed his son forehead. "I am sorry my prince but I have to go now."

"So when am I going to get to see you again?"

"It is hard to say. I shall try to come over the first week of summer but it is not going to be so easy anymore."

"But you are going to be there to pick me up, aren't you? You always pick me up from school. Always."

Draco could hear what a child he sounded. And he did not mean to be so young when he was meant to be being so brave but –

Lucius sadly shook his head. He did not mean to disappoint him. And if he as honest there was nothing he wanted more in the world than to met his son on that platform when he came back for the summer.

But the days of peace were gone. The sooner the two of them got used to that, then the easier it was going to be in the end.

"No. No, I am not son. This is a new world. You have to meet it as bravely as you can, my sweet boy," his father sighed as he kissed his forehead before swiftly leaving the room.

Draco knew it was ridiculous but he felt as if his father was leaving not only him – but his life. Well, certainly his life as he knew it.

Soon enough he was not going to know anything - he was not going to recognise much.

Left in the head masters office a voice in his head told him he had to go soon. He was sure the old wizard was going to need his office. He had a lot of work to do after all. And he had to get back to Harry, Ron and Hermione. They were going to be a constant in his life and he knew he should be at their side.

But for now he felt as if his feet were stuck to the ground. He felt as if he had to take a moment to be on his own.

It felt as if his father had gone as quickly as he had come. He did not know if he would rather he had not come at all if he was just going to steal himself away so soon again.

"The world is a very different place to the one we all woke up to this morning," he heard a voice behind him.

Draco could count on one hand the amount of times he had ever had a one on one conversation with the head master and he was not entirely comfortable doing so even then.

He could only nod in response.

"My father..."

"Has found his courage – just as you and your friend's have found yours a whole magnitude of time over the years," he said as he walked about his desk and sat down.

"But – he... I did not understand that he was going to – I didn't get how real it was going to feel. He is not going to safe until it is over, is he? There won't be one night when I am not wondering if he is safe."

"No. There will not."

Draco nodded. Then there was nothing left to say.

XXX

By the time that Draco returned to the hospital wing, the majority of the Weasley's were asleep. The emotion and the exhaustion of the evening had got to them.

But Hermione was wide awake.

"Are you ok? What did Professor Dumbledore want?" she asked.

Draco sat by her side. "I saw my dad. He looked like hell."

She nodded. "Was he ok?"

"He didn't say. I do not know what to - "

Leaning forward, she wrapped her arms around him. "Whatever comes – we are all going to be together throughout the next few years." He nodded. "You know I am not going to let you face any of this on your own. We are always going to have each other."

Turning to her, he looked at her with big grey eyes. "This is not a very romantic setting."

"I know it is not – but – I, Draco, I think that I love you. I know that I love you."

A smile, in spite of everything crept across his face.

"I love you too."

If they had been anywhere else on any other day then he was sure as hell that he would have leaned into kiss her. That would have been a perfect moment. And he wanted to once be something which was perfect in his life.

But he didn't get perfect.

Ever.

And so they just sat there together in silence and saw the night through.

XXX

Theodore Nott watched as Draco Malfoy walked down to the dungeons. The two boys met one another's eyes – but Draco knew there was something different. Had he been the boy he was meant to be the day he had been born he wondered how his life would have turned out.

What he would know that he did not then and how much his father was going to be able to tell him. He was sure as hell it was going to be more than the nothing he knew then.

Draco gave a respectful nod. When he had been younger they had tried to be friends with the Slytherin – and he sure as hell hoped there was going to be something in them which was going to pull them out the other side of what they were no doubt all going through then. And on the right side of it all.

But he did not know if he was able to call them his friends anymore. Not now.

"How are you Theodore?"

He always knew that his peer had something good in him. Theodore was not Pansy or Greg or Vincent. He had a mind of his own and he was not going to be over taken by any one Draco had a feeling.

But he was not on his own. As Pansy came in to the corridor, she had smirk on her face.

"It is time to choice side Draco. Theodore is fine for he has chosen the right side. It is time for you to do the same."

"I already have done," he said as he went on his way to find his uncle.

Severus was not in his apartments though. He was gone.

Everything is going to change... and he is going to busy a lot more often, realised Draco.

He had always leant on those he loved. But now it was time to stand alone.

XXX

"Grimmuald Place?" Jane asked as she sat in the sofa in the living room, Max at her feet.

"Yes – it was the childhood home of some of Mrs Malfoy's relations. Sirius is now opening it back up," Lucius sighed as she looked at him intently. "Not to the public of course, but to the Order."

"Sirius Black?"

"He is an innocent man," Lucius shrugged, though it did make him miserable to think of her and his son living together with a man such as that. He knew no doubt Sirius would think the same of him though...

"He is – I do not even know him," she said as she put her head in her hands.

When he had returned from that night to her, she had been the one to take him in her arms. It had been an instinct to her.

But since then he had been so shut off from her. She had almost expected it she guessed. He had gone through something awful. And she could not expect him to be as he was –

Lucius tried to reassure her. "I know you do not - you don't even have to get to know him if you do not wish. All you have to do is live in his safe house."

She nodded. A million protests were in her month – but she would not let them out. He had been through enough.

"Safe is going to be the key word in this family from now on isn't it?"

"I am afraid so."

"But we are going to see you there over the summer, aren't we? The three of us are not going to be torn from one another completely?" she said as she took a deep breath.

She had been told for years she was part of their family and she had had such a hard time coming to terms with the idea they had accepted her as she was. She had been so tentative at crossing the gap between them.

But the truth was she did not think she had ever felt the ties of kinship that pulled them together as much as she did then.

"You will see me Jane, both of you. That I will swear. But it is not going to be a lot. Not in comparison to the past."

"Well then..." she sighed as she took in his face. There had been enough mourning for what they had both lost she thought. They had to keep going. Just as they had always kept going. In the face of Maria, and the face of the chamber.

And everything else.

"I had better go and get packing." She got up and left the room, leaving the ashen faced Malfoy alone.

All the time, his mark burned him. He was not always being summoned. In fact, it seemed to him as if he rarely was.

But he was always being reminded.

_You do not belong to your son. You do not belong to your family. You belong to me._

XXX

It took Harry days before he begun to talk to his friends over what he had been through that night, that night when he had been through so much. He had told Dumbledore. And for a time, that was enough. The fact that he could be with his friends in peace was enough.

"I do not know how he is getting any asleep at night," Hermione said to Draco one day as the two of them took a walk about the lake, Harry and Ron watching from under a tree not so very far away.

"Well, I should think the potions help. And the certainty of what has happened. There is no more indecision. No more waiting."

"You speak for yourself I think."

"Perhaps," he shrugged with a nod.

The two of them lapsed into silence for a while. "I am going to get to see you over the summer, aren't I?" she asked at Draco quietly.

He shrugged. "I hope so." But he did not think he was able to say for sure. In fact, he knew he was not. He did not even know where he was going to be spending the summer. "I got a letter from Jane. She said she is going to meet me at the train station and then we will go on to our summer home from there. But I do not think she is talking about the chateaux."

"You poor little rich boy," she said lightly as she took his arm.

He smiled and was more than able to appreciate where she had been coming from in that moment – he heard how pathetic he had sounded.

By the time that the two of them had made it all the way round they found that Harry and Ron were sitting in a comfortable silence. It did not take the two of them to join them in it.

Harry had a far off look in his eyes. Hermione did not know what he was thinking and she did not ask. Whether it be the meetings he had had to endure with the parents of Cedric Diggory or whatever he had had to go through_ that_ night, it would be devastating. And it was also very private.

Draco thought of the year before. It had been about this time that he had been sitting pretty much in that spot kicking himself because somehow Wormtail had got free.

It seemed as if that was small time now.

And she could not help wondering, had one of those things not happened... would that have affected another?

Was there some small way they could have stopped this from happening altogether?

Xxx

Draco did not even bother to keep in trunk in some kind of order as he threw his school things in. Everything seemed of such little important now. And he knew he was a fool mood.

Putting his wand back in his clock pocket, he knew he would not pack that away until he was back into the safe house he knew he was being taken to the summer, wherever it was going to be. How he longed for the day when he was going to be allowed to perform magic outside of Hogwarts.

There was suddenly a knock on the door and he turned round to find it was his date to the Yule ball, Luna Lovegood.

"Have you seen any shoes?" she asked him.

"I am afraid I have not," he said to her with pity on his face. Bastards. He did need to ask why this had happened – or why it had done so to her.

Why couldn't they just treat her with a bit of respect?

His anger was soon written on his face.

"It is all right you know, Draco. They are going to turn up in the end."

"But it is not ok. They are your things and they should not be hidden from you. Not when they belong to you," he said before putting his head in his hands. .

As he sat down on the bed, she saw the opportunity to do the same. He needed a friend.

"How is Harry?" she asked him gently. Though she had spoken to him once or twice over the school year, the two of them were not close. She was barely going to go up to him and ask that question.

It was far better that she went round the back was as it was.

"He is - he is Harry. And he is coping as he always has when something has gone wrong for him. He is not angry -or if he is he has not shown it yet."

"He'll come through. As long as he has his friends, he is going to come through. Draco, I know this war is going to be a terrible thing. But remember that what happened – it has already happened a week ago."

"I do not see how much of a difference that makes at this point."

"Well, you see we have lived seven days through the war – and that means we're seven days closer to it ending."

XXX

The ride back to the station was subdued. Harry never ever wanted to go back to his relatives, not even when he had had the best year at school, not that he had ever had one without something going wrong. Now, not only was he going back to the Dursley's after he had seen one of his school friends horrifically killed, but he was doing it in the full knowledge that the only person in the world who should be his guardian was on the run still. And desperately worried about him.

"We'll see Sirius soon," Hermione said to him as they rode along but Harry kept looking out of the window – and loving for a different life.

It was in the end Ron who brought him out of himself. Exploding snap solves all, mused Hermione.

With a smile, stepping out of the carriage to go and find the sweet trolley and get some fresh air, Draco was surprised to find he was being followed.

Or not.

"You are going to write to me this summer?" he heard a soft voice behind him.

"Hermione – when have I ever not written to you?" he asked with a raised eye brow.

"After our first year."

"That was not really my fault."

The two of them smiled at the old memory. They had come so far together even if it felt like they had not moved at all some days. Reaching for his hand, she sighed. "I'll miss you. Till we're back together," she muttered before she leant up and kissed him know the cheek – or at least she would have done, if he had not turned at the last moment, causing their lips to met.

The two went back to the carriage and said nothing more about it, merely exchanging secret smile now and again.

For now, it was enough.

They got to Kings Cross and Ron was the first to locate his flamed hair mother. Not so far away from him, for the first time on the collection run from Hogwarts, stood his old governess.

Jane had thinned out further from when he had seen her at Easter and she had bags under her eyes. She looked like a women with the weight of the world on her shoulders. She looked as old as his father despite the decade they had between them.

But he was touched to see her look a little younger when she saw him. A smile spread over the tired features which he had grown up with and she looked not old, not young – but just like his Jane.

Making his way over to her, he forgot there was anyone else in the world at that moment, and there, at Kings Cross, the two of them shared the biggest embrace they ever had.

_Please review!_


	23. Chapter 23

**Chapter 23**

"It is here the two of us are to spend our summer," said Jane as she held on to Draco with one hand and looked at the map she had been giving to find Grimmauld place with the other.

When they two of them had shared the embrace at the station she felt as if for the first time in quite a while she understood something of the world. Lucius was gone and before long the two of them were going to have to square with that as hard as it was going to be. As for Draco he was still in her life and by her side and if by her life or death she could keep the situation the same, she would... though in dying, that would...

Oh never mind.

"Well, it is not a lot like the France," he said to her and she all but heard his lip curl. He had not been brought up as a city lad and he was never going to be. When he was at school, when he was at home, all the time it seemed to her, he was surrounded by greenery and he never had to consider the fact that he could not just take off for a walk whenever he wanted to when he was in either of those place.

That was set to change.

"It is not, my love," she said as she looked up at the big window on the houses. Her first impression was that it was very dirty.

But no matter. It was nothing that a bit of elbow grease was not going to put right.

"Come on love, we had better get inside," she said to him gently as she put a hand on his shoulder and lead him towards the house.

"Is there a secret keeper for this house?"

"Been reading up on this have we?" she asked with a gentle smile.

"Harry's parents had one when they were in hiding when he was a kid."

"Well, I am sure we do have one now," Jane said as she walked up the stairs. "But I do not know his name. Or hers."

The two of them looked at one another and agreed – it was time the two of them got inside. And one of them, at least, was deep down, eager to do that.

Draco felt so very curious about this house. It was the house of part of his family and the Blacks at that.

So in a way – he_ was_ going home. But to a type of home.

Not that it was as nice as the manor. A very different type to the one he was used too. Draco went in, crossing the thresh hold– and he thought family. Jane went in and the first thing she thought was dust.

There was so much of it all around. It was lucky that neither of them had any allergies or they would have been set off.

"It looks as if you and I are going to have a put on some rubber gloves this summer, my dear." She muttered.

"Yeah, I can see that. I can smell that."

It was as the two of them got to the bottom of the large stair case that they were joined by Sirius Black. He had been in what Jane supposed to be the kitchen and he came out with a grim look on his face. It was clear he was not completely unhappy with the situation. He smiled when he saw Draco though.

"How you doing kid?" he asked his little cousin as he moved forward to embrace him. Ever since Dumbledore had sent him from the school he had longed to be back with his godson so he might help him through all that had to be racing through his head at that moment. He knew the situation was not for ever and he was for the first time since Harry had been one going to be able to spend prolonged amount of time with his godson that summer.

But until he got there, then it was enough he got to be with Draco.

Very much as he had done when he had been at the station with Jane, Draco wrapped his arms around the ex prisoner.

"I am doing a lot better now I am here," he said to him as he drew back with a smile.

"I cannot think of one reason why," Sirius said as the two of them drew apart. He had spent the majority of his life trying to get away from this damn place and now he found he was utterly caged by it once more.

Draco was not going to say that he was because it meant the two of them were going to be able to get to know one another know, properly. But he was hateful that the subtext was there. That he didn't want to be there with him.

"And I think this is the Miss Greenwood that Dumbledore told me about."

"Yes, I am," she said as she found her voice. She knew he was innocent – but that did not change things. Not when you had believed the press for so many years. She knew she was going to get over it soon. She had no choice. She simply had too. "Hello."

Sirius appraised Jane quietly. Well she was a blonde but that was the only way she was similar to his first cousin. She was a bit of a drudge from what he could see.

But it was quite clear quite quickly that second his cousin thought a lot of her. He could see it in his eyes it was the way he looked at her.

And so he guessed he had to be civil to her. Even if she was a Slytherin. And Lucius Malfoy's choice to look after his son in his absence. From what he was able to tell that did not seem like a wonderful recommendation. But each to his own.

"I guess after your journey the two of you are going to want a cup of tea. Come through. Have you got yours things?" As for his own journey, he had only got there the night before. He was glad to be joined so soon for he had not relished the idea of staying there on his own. If he did then, he was libel to have time to think with all that time on his hands and he was not sure if he was ready to do that.

"Yes, they are in my pocket. Shrunk them all at the station," said Jane as she followed him through.

The kitchen was as dirty as the rest of the house was. She took in a deep breath. It was only because she had been with her charge since he was so young but she wanted to tell him to be careful not to touch anything for fear he might catch some sort of bug. She had not thought like that since her boy had been very young.

"How are you Sirius?" asked Draco as they walked through to the kitchen.

"I am a lot like the two of you are I should think. Pissed off at the fact I have to spend the summer coped up and wanting to go and see my godson."

Oh, yes this was going to be a very different type of summer, thought Draco to himself as he pulled out one of the heavy wooden chairs and sat down. He did not think that his father had ever sworn in front of Jane. That was not the way the two of them were together.

"Well, I am sure we are going to be seeing him soon though, are we not?" asked Jane. In the week between the return of He Who Must Not Be Named and coming to the safe house she had gone to the head master of Hogwarts to formerly pledge her loyalty to him, though she was yet to be initiated in to the Order of the Phoenix. That was due to happen at the first meeting hosted there that summer.

But the head master had said to her that the Boy Who Lived was not going to be spending the entire summer with his relatives, thank god.

"Yes but we have got no arrival date as of yet," Sirius muttered as he raised a wand over the crockery. Two tea cups were soon being filled.

"Are the ministry not going to be able to track you if you do that?" Draco worried for his elder cousin.

"Don't fret yourself over me cus – I am the master of Grimmauld place, as much as that fact would sicken my father," he explained. About as much as it sickened him, actually. "He set up some rather helpful wards. Only good thing he ever did for me, as it turns out."

"So can I do magic while we're here?" he asked with a look of optimism in his face.

"No, you cannot," Jane answered swiftly, crushing the idea and making Sirius laugh for the first time since they had got there.

So she was as a mother to him after all.

"She is right. The only one who can do magic undetected here is the master of the house and even though you are my relation, buddy, you are not master here. I am the only one who has that dubious honour," Sirius said to him.

Jane looked relieved. ,

"Have we any other arrival dates?"

"No, but it think we can say with some surety it is only going to be the three of is for the next week or so."

"And we are just going to be rattling around this house for the whole of the summer?" Draco queried.

"No, from what I have seen so far we are not. I hope you do not mind me saying so Mr Black, but I think we are going to have to try and clean this place up a little bit if it is to be habitable for your god son's arrival."

Sirius smiled. "I do not mind in the least – in fact, I agree. But call me Sirius. No need for such formality if the two of us are going to live together for the rest of the summer."

"Then you had better call me Jane," he said to her as he passed over her tea mug. "Thanks."

"You're welcome."

Then silence took the room for a moment.

She sighed as he sat down opposite the two of them. "This is awkward. You know if this was even just a little bit more normal, I could ask you how school was at the end of the year but I do not think that is going to be much of a conversation started at the moment."

"I can tell you all about it if you want but there are not a lot of bright spots."

"No – I do not suppose there are," he said with a disheartened sigh. The two of them were glad to be back together. But there was not a lot of point in either of them pretended it make up for who was missing.

"You are both going to be sleeping in the same corridor as I am," said Sirius as he turned back to matters practical. "It is the only one that is very safe and habitable at the moment which I am sure will not come as too much of a surprise to either of you."

After the three of them had had their tea Sirius lead them up the stairs to said rooms. Draco was put in to the room of Sirius' younger brother while Jane was told she was on one which had only ever been used by guests.

She could not help but wonder if by guests he meant that the women who in another life would have been her mistress would have stayed there when she had gone to see her aunt and uncle. She could only suppose the answer was yes.

"I do not know about me being 'Sirius'," said the animagus as he helped Draco settled into the room next to his own. "I think we should give that name to your old lady."

Draco could not resist a snigger.

"Jane is ok, really. She just gets a little up tight when she is on the move. She is at her happiness when she can settle into a place and stay there for a while. Do you remember her when the two of you were at school? I know dad didn't really, but your time at school and hers crossed by a couple of years."

"If I am honest kid, once I got to the more senior years the going on's of the first years did not really register on my radar that much. She was a Slytherin right?"

"Yeah."

"Well, that figures for the reason your father employed her – but in the flesh she is as quiet as a door mouse. I'd of guessed a hufflepuff."

"He hired her because she was the best woman for the job. And you only think that because you haven't seen her mad," he said as he put some parchment on the desk as well as some books. If all else failed then he supposed he had his studies to get him through the summer. And his letters from Hermione.

"Is that something that I want to see?" Sirius asked as he tried to suss out the women he was going to be spending the summer with.

Draco gave a smile. Was it? Well the times he had seen her mad he had not been able to appreciate it. He had been ill at the time generally.

But looking back...

"As long as you are not the one she is angry with."

The three of them soon settled down to a quite life together that week – a life which was alien to all of them.

Sirius found, though his mind was ever switching to his godson, that he liked life better with companions – even the house seemed a little better when there were people there. It didn't have to be Jane. It didn't even really have to be Draco. It was just hearing other people were in the living room. It was knowing that when they made a brew, they would offer him too.

But at the same time he felt as if every time one of them walked through the door he felt as if he was on edge.

It had been well over ten years since he had lived with other humans. If Draco or Jane begun a conversation out of the blue he felt himself jump. The interrupted silences were something new to him.

He had to get used to being a free man again.

And it was going to take time.

As for Draco, he felt as if he was in a prison.

He felt as if all he had time to do was to sit there and to worry. He was not able to go out of clear his mind. And he so wanted to do that. His mind was racing to his father or to his friend –

And there were days when he felt as if it was more than he was able to bear.

And then he compared his situation with Harry's and he felt guilty.

After all, Jane had made it clear to him that she was always going to be able to find something for him to do. She had cleaning to do, and then some more and was always on the lookout for some help as the House Elf who lived in the house was distinctly unhelpful.

"Your father would not have such an elf in the house, darling, I am telling you that."

Jane had had cooperation when she had worked with the elves at the Malfoy manor, but this Kreacher character Draco had the idea was another breed of elf entirely.

He was the opposite of Dobby. Something Draco had never thought was going to be a bad thing but he had to say, now he was not so sure.

Jane herself seemed to begin to enjoy the endless rounds of cooking for the boys and cleaning after a couple of days. He had thought she was going to take longer to settled, but it was then that Draco remembered that she had left the manor before to go and work with the twins and... she had not grown up there.

It was not home to her like it was to him and she knew how to cope in a new place.

Quite asides from that she had him as well as Max with her. She had two out of her four boys with her. It wasn't a bad showing... not a great one, yet it was passable.

She fretted still: but she was not as fearful outwardly as she had been the summer before.

Sirius and Jane did not grow close though, in those initial weeks, Draco noted. The two adults seemed dance about one another, not sure what to make of the other. They were polite and could share a joke over a meal.

But Draco had a feeling the two of them were not really making friends, as lost as in their own worlds as they were.

All in all, he was very glad to receive a letter from the Weasley family saying they were going to be arriving the next week.

"Do you think Sirius is ok with all the noise in the house?" said Jane on the day that the red headed family were welcomed into the Order head quarters. The truth was that even she had been looking forward to their arrival. It had been too quiet with just the three of them in the house.

It had been unnatural.

Now that the twins were her with Ron and Ginny she had no doubt things were going to liven up.

As well as that, they also now had Miss Granger in residence. She did not fail to notice the spring that put in Draco's step. No mother kind of could fail to notice something like that.

The previous day she, Sirius and Draco had made their way down the corridor preparing the bed rooms for the new comers. They were now almost respectable.

It was the way he looked at her. But for now, the only woman Draco was looking at was the one who brought him up.

"I think it is going to help him. You know he keeps telling me stories from when he was younger and he knew Harry's dad. And I can't quite square the him today with who he was when he was with the Potters."

"Well, a lot of time and hurt has come to him since then," she said thoughtfully.

The two of them were in the kitchen, putting away the latest lot of supplies sent in, Max sleeping by the fire place. Kreacher had taken an almost actively dislike to the spaniel as soon as Jane had brought him into the house.

She felt better when she was able to see him.

He nodded.

"So you are doing soup for all of us?" he said as he looked at the ingredients on the table. "I did not know you were able to cook."

"Anyone can if the follow a receipt, my love," she said with a shake of her head. "It is pretty easy and I would say hard to mess up soup. I just thought I would do something for all of us to sit down and eat together, you know, break the ice."

"I did not know there was any ice to be broken."

"My darling, the last time I saw Molly Wealsey was when you had just got out of the chamber instead of Ginny. I do not think she has a high opinion of me."

"But she knows that was all dad."

"Nevertheless," she said as she turned to begin preparing the veg.

"Oh, Jane there you are."

Talk of the devil.

"Welcome Mrs Weasley. We didn't hear you arrive. Have you been here long?" Molly shook her head. Draco was glad to see she had a warm smile on her face.

"Only just ten minutes – Sirius let us in. Lucky he heard us!"

"Wasn't it just?" the old nurse said with a wide grin. It didn't seem to be natural though.

Molly turned her attention.

"Draco dear," the two of them embraces and exchanged pleasantries before turning back to Jane.

"I hope you all like soup, I just put some lunch on."

"Oh yes," said the red headed women to the blonde pair.

"I just wondered where the cleaning things were – the kids bedrooms need a real going over."

Draco sighed. The kid's bedroom which Jane had spent the whole day on yesterday, he thought to himself.

It did not need saying out loud.

"Just down the hall," the governess said with a smile now plastered on her face. She was trying. He knew she was really trying.

'This is going to be one hell of a long summer kid,' Sirius had told Draco on the day he had arrived. He was beginning to see how true that was.

Please review!

Happy new year all!


	24. Chapter 24

**Chapter 24**

Draco had known the summer was not going to be without trials for any of them, but when the he and Jane had got to Grimmauld place, he had not thought he was going to have to place Molly Weasley quite so far up that list.

Apparently, that was a mistake.

"That women is a menace," he would hear Jane grumble as she, left the room she had just been in with the red head.

Draco had a suspicion that she longed for the days when it was just been himself, her and his father in their home. She longed for peace. And as much as she tried to hold her tongue, it wasn't easy.

Jane was beginning to lose patience with the number of things that the red headed women was able to do better than she was. Her cooking was not as good Molly's was. She had to follow a receipt rather than do it by memory. Yet, she had not had to cook at all when she had been at home. This was all new to her. Even her attempts at washing up was not as good (did the two of them not wave there wands the same way?)

And she had apparently had death with the cleaning of the house without logic.

Her only defence was, she had gone to the rooms which she had known were going to be used the most.

"It is all a bit funny isn't it though?" Ron had voiced his opinion on the clearing war.

"Yes, of course, it is," Draco nodded. The point scoring was, for now, amusing. He did not know how long for was going to stay that was but he was going to enjoy it while it lasted.

Hermione gave the two of them a grin but said nothing. "Oh, I hate you," the three of them heard a cry from outside and Draco could only be relieved that it was not Jane or Molly who had made that proclamation.

In the next moment the only Weasley daughter came into the in with a sigh. "I wish the two of them had not passed now."

The three teens knew what had come on with that blinding in sight. The newly able to apparate twins were enjoying their new skill.

"Say no more."

But she did.

"The two of them were right outside of my bed room when I came out. It was creepy."

"It was funny." Fred told her as he followed her in.

And it was in Ron's eyes that he thought it was sorry as well - and so he begun to laugh as well.

"Do you think that Harry is going to be able to laugh in the same way we all are?" Hermione said to him later that day as the two of them sat in the room that had been assigned to Draco.

Though they had asked Ron to come and study with them, he had said it was far too early in the holidays for him to be even consider doing such a thing.

Now Hermione had to say she was sorry for that. Had he come with the two of them, there would have been a much greater chance of the two of them getting something which was actually productive done.

Instead, their books were laid out on the floor, opened at the pages they were meant to be looked at - but the two of them were on his bed, their arms about one another.

"I am not going to say this is not one of the very worst things he has been through because it is - but he has always found a way back to laughter in the end and if he can't then it is our job to get him there."

She looked up at him from where she had been laying her head on his chest.

"You're a good friend. You know that don't you?"

"I am hoping I can be good at something other than friendship," he told her and the two of them looked at one another.

He - he wondered if this was what all young people felt when the set out on the sort of thing the two of them seemed to be...

Or if it was something deeper. His father had said to him there was going to be a day when he did not see girls as he had when he had been a lad.

And it did seem as if that day had come.

Hermione shifted position so that she sat more upwards. Her hand spread out of his chest and he was able to feel everyone of her fingers on his chest and if he just bent down then the two of them were going to be kissing once more.

And he knew that was what he wanted.

That was what he wanted more than anything.

"Draco, Hermione, the two of you need to come down stairs!" they heard Ron call to them from down the stairs.

"He cannot come up to study with us and yet he can interrupt the two of us at just this moment," she said as she got up off of the bed. As she looked back at him, he was glad he was able to see the desire that was in his eyes for her.

But there was no time to say to not right then.

Opening the door, she felt an annoyance.

"Why on earth did you need us Ronald?" Hermione asked as she came down the stairs.

That was when she saw the reason the two of them had had to come downstairs. It was not so much of a reason as a person.

"Harry!" Draco said ion shock from behind her.

"We were not expecting you yet, were we?" said Hermione as she took in more of the scene. Professor Lupin and Tonks, stood by his side.

"There was a natural acceleration of events shall we say?" Arthur Weasley sighed.

Hermione did not know if that was a good or a bad thing... the adults did look as if there was something to worry about - apart from Sirius, who had his godson in his own home for the first time in years.

He looked as if he had all the Christmas' had come at once.

X x x

The night that Harry got to Grimmauld place, they were all at sixes and seven. He was soon installed in a room, with Ron, Draco being one of the only of the teenagers who had a room to himself. Hermione was sharing with Ginny and the twins had a room to himself.

The young Ravenclaw was not sure if he would have liked someone else with him some nights. He got had used to someone else being in with him when he had been at school. And it was not as if he was in his own room at his own house. The nights could get lonely he supposed.

But at least they were all together during the day.

"Now all of you are going to have to go upstairs," said Molly as she came into the living room with a tray of orange squash and the like. "For tonight there is going to be a meeting of the Order of the Phoenix."

"But why can we not stay down for it?" Harry was to the first to say what they were all thinking.

That this was there war. The first war had belonged to their parent's generation but this was their war. After all they had all done - was it not time they were treated as adults? If there was any fighting to be done, it was going to be him and his friends who were going to be in the front lines. He was after all the 'chosen one'.

"The only people who are allowed in the meeting room tonight are the members of the Order of the Phoenix."

Naturally, they all offered to join it only to be told you had to be of age to do so.

At the very least, the adults had to give him more information about the Order of the Phoenix itself. Draco was among the first to agree with that. It struck him that while he had been in the house the longest out of him and his friends, he did not know an awful lot more than Harry did. And while this was the cause his father was risking his life for, he should know more about it. But it was inevitable that in a house full of parents, children and very strong personalities that even the little they had asked for should cause an argument.

No matter what else she was, Molly Weasley was a mother and the most natural instinct in the world was the one a mother to defend her child. If she was unable to relate to her in every other way then, that was something Jane was able to relate to Molly in.

And so she was able to understand why she did not want them to know any more than they had too. She really did. But at the same time, she did not know how much good it was going to do the kids to keep this from them. And Draco was no child. She did not know why he should not know all, or at least some of the facts.

Lucius would not thank her for trying to keep him in cotton wall when he had said it was time for them to be honest with him.

Thus when Sirius and Molly begun to fight, her backing and her beliefs and her sympathies had to be divided.

"Jane, will you please tell him that the children are too young for this?" Molly asked.

She could all but feel Draco's eyes bearing into her.

"I - I do not think I can make a call when it comes to Harry, Hermione or your own children. I can only speak for Draco. He is going to find his best defence in knowledge and so I would have him know more and not less."

Molly looked as if she was exasperated.

"Oh, I do not know why I looked to you for help. It is not as if you are a mother. You do not know how this feels."

Now it was Molly Welasey whose Draco eyes were bearing into. He had been about to sound off when he saw Jane shake her head. The last thing she wanted was for him to kick off at the mother of his best friend. She was sure none of them needed that.

But she feared she was not quick enough to hide the hurt on her face for Draco had seen it.

And it did sting. She was a guardian and itself that made her a parent: she had brought up a child. the only thing she had not done was give birth to him.

"How about this for a compromise?" she said as she tried to keep her cool. "You will all go up and do as you're told while the meeting is going on and then you can come down and ask what questions you like. I am not going to say we are going to give you all the answer but at least you are all going to get a chance to ask a few."

She looked first to Draco for support and for a moment she had feared he was not going to give it to her, but at the last moment he nodded and turned to go up the stairs. Hermione was not long in following him up. And with their numbers weakening, it was not long until the Weasley's were heading up too.

Harry could hardly stand on his own.

The kids were all soon up there and Jane could not say she was not relieved.

But neither did she want to be on her own with Molly.

For the first time, she found she was glad she had Sirius with her.

"I am going to make a few sandwiches for when everyone gets here," she said to him gently.

"You know you do not have too. I know you were house keeper when you were at the Malfoy manor but you do have to be here," he said and yet she was able to hear there was an amusement there too. As well as an admiration if she was not mistaken.

"You know I like to be busy," she sighed as she headed off to the kitchen.

Molly did not talk to Jane while she was setting up for the meeting, which was a blessed relief.

For half an hour, she made sandwiches and soup and made sure that the kitchen was spotless - and that was when the guest begun to arrive.

Mungdungus Fletcher was one of the first to arrive, and she had to say it was not long until she had a pretty low opinion of him and his personal hygiene.

After him the professor who lead the Order came in and as ever he was respectful to her, greeting her as Miss Greenwood before he turned to Sirius and the Weasley's as well as Remus Lupin. Having some members of the order who had been in it last time was an obvious comfort to Albus Dumbledore. They were not all newbies like she herself was.

It had been as she had been making the tea that she felt a pair of hand of her shoulders and she did not have to turn to know who they belonged too. She knew.

Putting her own hand on top, she smiled. "I have missed you," she said as she put the spoon down and turned to embrace the man who was her best friend in the whole world.

All the loneliness of the past few weeks, the anxieties she had had if she was doing the best for Draco and the worries she had over Molly faded somewhere into the background as she embraced Lucius.

"How are you, are you hurt?" she asked as she drew back.

"Not hurt."

"But you're clearly exhausted."

"Yes - a little tired."

"Here - it was meant to be for Tonks, but you can have this tea. Let me add another sugar," she said with a wave of her wand.

"There is no need to fuss me, Jane, Lucius laughed. The first time he had laughed in weeks actually.

"Oh, I am sorry, my dear, but I do think there is every need for me to fuss you and you are not getting away so fast."

He laughed indulgently. At least, she was the same as she had ever been.

"How's my boy?"

"He is falling in love. And he is fighting his own corner and he is behaving himself just about. He's fine."

"I am going to need to know more about that falling in love comment."

"And so you will. After the meeting."

The meeting took well over the hour and was an eye opener to Jane. She had been a member of the Order before she had come to that house and yet this was her first meeting. She had no idea what to expect when she had sat down between Lucius and Severus (who was a late arrival). She had known it was going to be dark, but she had no idea just how dark it was going to be.

First of all, Dumbledore took the floor and he welcomed the new members of the Order into it as well as welcomed the old faithful back. Lucius could not help but compare the way he welcomed his followers back to the way that Voldemort had. Again, he was not entirely sure if the professor had his full allegiance (surely that could only ever lie with his family) but he had to admit it was a lot more gentle.

Lucius and Severus were the next to speak. As the ones who were going under cover to try and infiltrate Voldemort's plans, they were also the only two who needed the time that Dumbledore did to fill in the others on what had been going on.

The two of them were unable to tell them much more than they already knew, except to say that the Dark Lord was thought there was a weapon that was going to strength him. In spite of the fact that Lucius and Severus were among the men who he believed to be the most loyal, he had still not told them what the weapon was or how he was going to get it.

Through out there presentation it was obvious that Sirius was seething. In his view, the two men were once Death Eaters and such they were always going to be Death Eaters. How they had the right to stand where James had once he did not know.

"How long is it going to be before the two of you find out what this weapon is, so we are going to be able to defend it better?" asked Arthur.

"Believe me when I say we are working on it," Severus said with a curled lip.

But that was just the point, thought Jane. They did not trust them. Not really.

After that, the duties for the next few weeks were arranged. Mainly, there was not a lot to do until they discovered what the weapon was, but recruitment was top of the list. There was still room for a few chairs in the kitchen and there must be more people than them who wanted to defend their safety of their world.

There had to be.

The only three who were not given a specific task were Sirius, Molly and Jane who were on child care duties until the kids were back at Hogwarts. Then, Molly and Jane would step up - but until he was a free man there was not an awful lot Sirius was able to do. And that was not going to be changing any time soon.

Severus was among the members of the order who had to go as soon as the meeting was done, but Lucius was not among that number. Along with the woman who had had once barely acknowledged as his niece and professor Lupin, he was to remain for a while.

The teens were called, a delighted Draco was soon reunited with his father and they all sat down together. Whilst the Order meeting had been going on it seemed as of Molly had calmed a little, but it was not long until her heckles were back up.

"They are too young to know this," she said as the questions begun.

"Molly," Sirius sighed. "If that is the way you feel, then Ron and Ginny better leave the room. Harry is staying and so is Draco."

"Yes, because Lucius is such a wonderful parent."

The wizard was about to speak out but his son did it for him. "I'd rather have him over you," Draco growled.

It had been one thing to let it go when it had been Jane - but no one but him got to insult his father.

"That's enough darling," Jane muttered from the other side of his father.

Silence took the room, and harry took the opportunity to fill it. "So how are you trying to convince people not to join him?"

"Well, first of all," Tonks said, "we have to convince people he is really back."

The conversation, with the limited information the adults were able to offer the students did not last a lot longer than five minutes, but it was better than the nothing they had had before.

As soon as it did close, Draco left the room, not even counting the fact his father was there enough of a reason to stay put.

"You had better go after him," Jane told Lucius as she begun to clear away the mugs.

"I won't leave without saying goodbye to you," he nodded as he stood up.

"You'd better not," Jane agreed.

As Lucius walked through the house he felt the weight of time on him. Even if he had not actually been here with her, he always felt as if something was weighing on his chest whem he was somewhere new, but also where he knew_ she _had been before him. Where he knew she had run free as a child and taken tea and -

He sighed. Looking into one of the rooms of the ground floor, he found his son seething.

"Not very gentlemanly behaviour their son."

"Bollucks to that - "

"Language!" Lucius admonished his son.

"Dad, we are in the middle of a war, and you are telling me off because of a bit of bad language."

"So he can comprehend me after all. That was not the way you were brought up, do not let yourself down now."

"You heard her, going on at you. Were you seriously going to let that slide?"

"In case you have temporarily lost your mind, I tried to give her daughter a one way ticket to the chamber of secrets and I am not Mr. Popular in these parts. Yes, I was going to let it slide."

Draco did not even know if he believed what he was saying. Molly wasn't that bad and he, like Ron, had found her little tiff with Jane funny. The hug she had given him the night of the Third task lived in his mind as a warm memory. But just then, he felt as if he needed someone to seethe at. "You know, she has been going on at Jane ever since she got here. She has been trying to -"

"Then let her, because from what I have heard so far, you have got bigger fish to fry."

Draco looked at him, stunned.

"It does not take a genius to work out that you and Hermione - "

There was a silence in the room. It had been many years since his father had had to accept that he was going to be friends with muggle borns whether it was by his will or not. But Draco did not know if his father was going to be quite as accepting of him loving one.

The two of them looked each other in the eye.

"I have not come this far only to turn back now. If the truth is known, it has been many years since I had hopes you were going to make what I and your mother would have once called a good marriage," Lucius shrugged. "Does she make you smile?"

"More than most do."

"Well then - there is nothing left for me to say except take is slowly and make sure if one of you is going to get your heart broken, it is not you. I have not done all I have so that you can get hurt in the end anyway."

Lucius tapped him on the head and have him a smile.

If only the two of them were going to be able to go home at the end of the day. If only - Draco remember the way he had fallen asleep in his father's room after his second year.

The two of them had been in some ways further apart than they were then but - they had always found a way back to one another.

"I know there is no point in me asking what you are doing - "

"No, there is not. Something's I will tell you but - as I said in Dumbledore's office, there are simply things you do not need to know."

"It seems to me as if there is a lot I do not need to know about your life at times."

"We both know that I have not always walked in the light."

"But do you do now?"

"I hope I do. I do it for you, and for your uncle and Jane."

"She looked at you different when you came into the room tonight, you know that don't you?"

"We have been here once before."

"No, but it was different this time."

"Let it go," he said to him as he sat back.

There were some topics he was sure he was never going to feel quite right talking to his son about. And his love life, or lack of one, was one of those things.

The two of them then retreated into easier topics of conversation and the meeting became easier than it had been before.

And as ever, when the conversation became easy, the time passed too fast and it was not long until Draco found himself back up stairs with his friends, with no clear answer as to when he was going to get to see his father again.

X x x

"I am leaving now," Lucius told Jane as he went back into the kitchen. Everyone else was gone. No doubt they had dispersed to have quiet words in corners as he had done with his own son.

She alone remained.

Turning she nodded. "A good catch up?"

"It was good to see him - and to give him some advice. He is no longer a boy."

"No - no, he is a young man. And I am going to answer the questions he asked me, such as the ones he asked tonight, truthfully, if he comes to me," She told him.

"As his guardian, that is nothing more than your duty."

"And talking of guardians: how is Severus? He kept himself to himself tonight," she observed.

"Yes, I fear until all this is over you are going to be hard pressed to get a proper conversation out of him until all this over," Lucius sighed.

"Well, in that case I am going to miss him."

"We are all going to miss a lot of things until this is done with. I miss my family."

"And I miss our home. I like ruling over the manor. I just didn't realize how much until I came here."

"Draco said you were struggling to share the power."

Jane blinked. "That's one way of putting it."

"Well, you are not a hard women to get along with - I can only assume the problem does not lie with - "

"I was a sole woman in a household of men for over a decade, asides from dear Eliza," she laughed sadly, knowing that it took two to fight. "I think it is living with another woman I struggle with now... it is me as well as her," she looked down. She knew men. She was used to men. Her focus switched. "How are you? Really? Are you eating well?"

"I am, my dear."

"I'm glad. Bring the accounts books over next time you come, I would look at them," she muttered as he came towards her.

Putting a hand under her chin, he raised her to look at him. She was not as young as she had been when she came to him. But then neither was he. He was aware that the years had lined his face and he was felt more weary then than he had been since the first war. It was as the two of them looked in one another's eyes that Jane felt her own sting.

"I miss - this face," Lucius sighed. "Please - just tonight - give me enough to see me through."

She nodded. She knew he had wanted this for quite some time. Somehow the distance between the two of them made her desire it too. Any meeting could be the last. There could be no regrets... and this was not a time to deny...

He bent down and pressed his lips to hers. Near ten years it had been since he had felt a woman's lips truly upon his, ten years of celibacy and living like a priest. He was a young man, in his early forties. He could still have as many years before him and he did not want to be alone.

Not when he had someone in his life to be a light in the darkness.

Putting his hand on her lower back he pulled her closer, but it was then that she turned away. Placing a chaste kiss on her forehead, he released the truth of the matter. He had to convince her still. She was not entirely sure this was right.

But she had given him enough... and when the two of the looked one another in the eye again, he knew she had taken joy in what they had just done. She was not entirely convinced, but perhaps she was coming about.

Draco would be thrilled...

"Come back soon. Don't be away from us for too long," she almost whispered.

He nodded. "Goodnight, Jane."

"Goodnight."

_Please review!_


	25. Chapter 25

**Chapter 25 **

"I do not think I can stand a lot more of this damn waiting," said Sirius as he brooded in the kitchen. All he wanted to know was how the hearing had gone.

A hearing that should not even take place... for Harry had done nothing he should not needed too. He had had to defend himself when the dementors had come to call. If he had not done... well it did not bear thinking about.

And if Harry had to be there then, he felt as if he should be there to stand at his side and to back him up. Obvious reasons prevented that from being the case.

It all felt so wrong.

"I am sure he is going to be and be back in the shake of a lamb's tale," said Jane from where she sat with Max at her feet and the Malfoy accounts before her.

She had been glad when they had arrived.

They were familiar. They were what she knew. And they distracted her from thoughts she did not want contemplate, even if... what had happened between her and her employer and best friend...

She had taken pleasure in it, but... she didn't know. She just wasn't sure it was the right thing to do but it would not change that it was done. And it _might_ not have been wrong.

"But he should not be there to begin with."

"We all know that. But if they do not let them go back to school we are going to have a good case to argue against them surely? He is no more than a child and not responsible for what he does," she said as she looked at him.

"He knew what he was doing - but he had to do it, Jane," he said to her and she nodded.

"I know he did."

The two of them looked at one another and both sighed. It was their lot in their life to wait and to know the truth and to be frustrated or so it seemed at that moment.

It was then that the two of them were joined.

Sleepy eyed and in his pyjamas, Draco came entered the room. "Morning," he said to them through a yawn.

"Morning, darling. Come, sit down and let me get you a tea," Jane said and he did as he was told. "I take it Harry isn't back yet?" he asked as he sat down by Sirius.

"Not yet," his cousin said to him.

Jane got a mug out for serious to.

"It is all just a bunch of crap, I can't believe after everything else he has to go through this as well," he said to the two adults.

"Well, you are not going to find a single person in this house who disagrees with that," said Sirius. "And if you do then you can kick them out."

It was not long until the quiet kitchen became a loud one as one by one they were joined by the Weasley's and Hermione. The kettle, was as always in the morning, on a non stop boil.

"What time do you think we are going to be able to expect them back Sirius?"

"Well, the court hearing was at nine - if they make it home before half ten then I am going to be surprised."

And therefore he was surprised when five minutes later, as they were all on their second rounds of toast and tea they were joined by Harry and Arthur.

"Tell me the two of you getting back so soon is a good sign," Molly said from where she sat.

"If you mean tell you that Harry has not been suspended, then it is good news."

"Oh thank god," the red head said as she got up to embrace the boy.

He had not had a single peaceful year at Hogwarts but from what she was able to see, he had to be there. He had to learn and grow or else she did not know what was going to become of him.

And he had to be protected. There was no better protection from him than where Dumbledore was.

Ron and Hermione both looked at one another with a sigh of relief. The thought of their best friend not getting the education he needed at this moment in time was not one either was willing to entertain. It had never been so vital that Harry was at Hogwarts.

'He got off, he got off, he got off,' the twins and Ginny begun to chant.

Jane felt someone brushed past her.

The only one who had not mentioned how brilliant Harry staying on was Sirius and as he stalked out the room, she had a feeling she was not the only one who noticed.

X x x

"Well, now I know what my poor old father said when he told me he felt as if he worked like a house elf," Jane sighed as she walked in to Draco's room. He was sitting on his bed with a book in his hands.

He gave her a polite chuckle. "Got any washing need doing, love?"

"No, right now, Jane."

She had been about to leave the room when he called her back.

"Harry said he saw dad with Mr Fudge when he was at the ministry," he told her. "He was... working I suppose," he said with a shrug. Working for the Order...

"Well, I do not suppose it can all be done behind closed doors in the dead of night," she sighed as she sat on the edge of his bed and gave him a knowing look.

Doubt clouded his face. "Jane, you don't think..."

"No - no, I don't think that."

He nodded as she let forward to kiss him. "Your dad has loved and care for the two of us for years. He is not going to stop doing that now," She said as she got back up.

She was not sure she had time for such conversation when there was washing to be done.

"Jane?"

"Yes, my darling?"

"You said that he loved and cared for the two us."

"Well, I hope very much that he does care for me," she replied.

"No, but it is the way you said it."

"Don't be silly, dragon. There was nothing in it."

And with that she turned and left the room, leaving her charge with one thought in his mind.

'_You're lying.'_

X x x

"Molly, it looks as if the kids Hogwarts letters are here," Jane said to to her as she came into the kitchen later that week.

"I suppose it is about time."

"What are we going to do about getting there bits together. I do not think I like the thought of Draco going to Diagon Alley this year."

Even though she was his guardian, she did not feel as if she could send him out there when there was so much danger. That was something she would only feel she was able to do with permission from Lucius.

"Well, I will go for my children."

Jane shook her head. "In that case, when you do go, can I come and get Draco's things with you? After all there is going to be safety for the two of us in numbers."

The red head looked at her and she sighed. "I know the two of us have not always got on but do you not think it is time we put that aside? We are on the same side, after all."

Molly looked at her for a moment, and Jane wondered what was going on in her mind - but then she gave a short sharp nod.

Looking at Draco's letter, Jane noticed it was fatter than all of the other years so fast.

There was a bulk in the middle.

So her little sweetheart was made a prefect.

"Do you think it is going to be ok to write to dad and tell him?" he asked at breakfast that day as he looked at his new badge, secretly delighted he had been chosen, but trying not to show it too much.

He was not the only prefect, for Ron and Hermione were too.

"Darling, he is going to be so proud of you, but it is best you tell him face to face," she said as she smoothed down the back of his hair and then withdrew a little.

Old habits die hard.

Now he had a girlfriend he was not going to want her to mother him so much she told herself. He was a growing boy. Not the baby she had met.

She did not like that, but it is not mean it was any less true.

She was drawn out of her thoughts by the girl herself as she all but threw down the Daily Prophet. It did not matter what edition they seemed to read. They were all branding Dumbledore and Harry as liars and denying what was so obvious to all of them in that room.

"I do not know how they are allowed to print such rubbish. How can the Ministry of Magic allow it?"

"Do not be fooled, Hermione," Arthur said to her. "It is the Ministry who command it."

"But why on earth would they do that? How on earth are they going to prepare for war with an attitude like that?"

"Last time, they did not do a lot in the way of that. But I agree they should be telling the truth."

Harry shook his head.

He did not think they were going to be able tell the truth if they tried... they were like every single person who read and agreed with that paper. They wanted to stick their heads in the and deny everything which they knew to be the truth.

But he did not feel in any mood to defend Dumbledore. He looked back over all he had done since her had first gone to Hogwarts. All the good deeds he had done for the school as well as all the... all the fighting he had done.

And yet he was not prefect material when all three of his friends were?

Something was not right there.

Still he would get the answers he wanted when he went back to Hogwarts. He had more than one question for the headmaster which he needed to be answered.

"Right, I want you all in the living room today - it needs a real going over so can we all be dressed and ready soon?" asked Molly.

"Mum, we have only just got our prefect badges," Ron said.

"Well, then," Ginny smiled. "You, Hermione and Draco can make sure the rest of us slackers get there on time."

X x x

Hermione rolled her sleeves back as she scrubbed. "You know, I think it is going to be a relief to get back to school so we are able to get a bit of a rest."

"Isn't that the truth?"

"This has been the hardest summer we have known," Ginny agreed as she took a sip of her drink.

"But then we knew it was going to be."

It was only the three of them in the room, as the twins and Ron had skived off not soon after they begun and Harry had gone off to have a chat with his godfather while he was still able.

"Are the two of you hungry? I know I am," the youngest member of the Weasley family said to her companions.

"I could find a home for a biscuit if I have too," said Draco as he looked at the mantel piece he had been scrubbing.

It was clean enough to eat his dinner off. Time to move on to the next task.

Ginny left the room as he went onto the chest of draws in the room.

"Is it odd for you to be here?" asked Hermione.

"What in the home of my mother's family?"

She nodded.

"Well, it is not normal, but it is not as odd as I thought it was going to be. I am getting used to it. I know you guys find it dark and full off dark things, but you forget where I grew up. When I was younger... well, let us say in some ways this is a throwback to my childhood." He laughed as he put his hand on the handle.

"Do you not think we had better call someone before you open that?"

"Hermione, how many times has there actually been something lurking that shouldn't be?"

She rolled her eyes. Boys were so foolish sometimes... she shook her head as she thought of what he had just said.

"I don't know, which is why I do not want you to open it!" she said to him with a severity in her tone she had not expected.

She did not know why, but it did seem to her as if he was in a reckless mood that day. When she thought it through it did make sense. He might be a Ravenclaw but after all the time his had spent coped up that summer... an

She did not know how it was - but she knew even before he had opened it that there was going to be trouble.

As soon as the draw was pulled out there was a thud on the floor and for a moment not even she knew what it was. And then she saw. And then she understood.

But Draco did not.

"Dad? Dad?" he asked as he looked at the stone cold body on the floor.

If he had not lost his head, then she was sure he would have been able to identify the body on the floor for what it was.

A boggart.

"Please don't be dead. Don't be dead."

It was as if he was not even in the room. It was as if the two of them were some where completely different.

If she had a wand then she knew she was able to sort this situation out in a heartbeat. But the two of them were a long way from school. Thus, it was only with the help of an adult this was going to end.

"Jane!" She cried as she ran out of the room. "Jane!"

"What is it Hermione?" she asked as she came out of the kitchen.

"Draco and I cleaning. Bogart."

She nodded as she understood and together the two women ran back to the living room. Jane could be fast on her feet when she had to be.

"Darling boy."

Whether Draco had tried to fight off his father's dead body once he had understood what had happened, Hermione was not sure. There was no dead Lucius on the room any more. But she did know she didn't understand what was going on now. Not at all.

Instead, a woman with black hair and cold eyes stood before Draco.

"I don't get it," Hermione shook her head as Jane crossed the room. She had got why Draco had feared the dead body of his only living parent - but this was new.

Jane was under no illusions though.

"Get away," she said and with a wave of her wand the boggart was gone, as it shifted into something that looked suspiciously like an older version of Jane when she stood before it.

The woman fell to the ground beside Draco and kissed his head.

"Don't be scared sweetheart, it was nothing, nothing at all," she told him as she wrapped him in his arms. Much the way she had after he had had a scrap with the real Maria.

"She said I was never going to get to see him again," Draco explained.

He wasn't crying. But somehow that was worse.

"Of course, you are. Come on darling, you aren't six any more. She has no power, not over you," Jane soothed as she rocked back and forth. "Not any more, sweetheart."

There was something about the moment that made the young Gryffindor who had been standing in the corner wish to leave the room as well as something that made her want to stay.

She did not think she had ever seen the two of them so intimately.

Draco was clothed and naked at the same time.

"Hot chocolate, please, Hermione," Jane turned to her as she continued to hold Draco.

She nodded, and yet it was a moment before she was able to tear herself away from the two of them and walk away.

X x x

"Who was she?"

The rest of the day had after the boggart indecent gone slow for Hermione. Jane had insisted that Draco had gone up to bed to rest after what he had been through and Hermione had stayed down stairs.

Draco had done as he was told and yet she was sure embarrassment kept him up stairs longer than he had had to be there. He had never thought he was going to come face to face with that ghost again... but he would have hoped that he would handle it better than he had.

In the end, Hermione had accepted the fact he was not going to come to her.

"The lady who-?"

"I was so afraid of?" Draco finished as she came into his room. "You don't need to know," he said as he sat up on his bed.

"I did not think the two of us did secrets," she said as she took a place be his side.

"Some secrets don't need to be told," he shrugged as he put an arm about her and was glad that she responded to his touch. If he had ever needed her it was then.

Yet the distance between them felt massive to Hermione. His face was set and it was as if he was on lock down from her. There was no way in and that was in no way a pleasant though. She searched his face for a way in, but there was none. Not that night.

Sometimes, unspoken affection and silence were the only remedies, she thought.

X x x

A week later, Draco found himself packing his trunk to go back to school. As awful as it had been from time to time he could not believe summer was over. That he was not going to get to see Sirius and Jane every day. He was going to miss them.

Very much.

Leafing through his new text books as he put them in to his trunks one by one, he heard a knock on the door.

"Cavalries here."

"Dad!" Lucius laughed as he got up and flew right into his arms.

Ever since the incident with the boggart he had been waiting for the day when his dad was going to come back to him. He had once promised he was always going to do so. So far, he had always made good on that promise.

"You saw me a couple of weeks ago and you greet me as I have been away for years," he said as he embraced him. "I am not complaining though." He said as the two of them drew back.

Lucius cupped his sons face.

"You look tired."

"Nothing compared to what you are," Draco said as he sat on the bed.

There was a silence for a moment, and Lucius made no denial of that fact. He **was** tired. And now he did not have his family under his roof he found there was very little peace to be found anywhere.

But that was not an issue to burden his son with.

"Well, I do not know what you are doing sitting down on that bed. I have come to help you pack. On your feet, son."

Draco was glad his father was there that night when they all sat down for dinner but he knew Sirius was not. The two of them he feared were never going to get to be friends and that was something Draco was going to have to get over.

It was during the meal that he took the opportunity to observe his father and Jane together. Strangely, if there was one of them who did a better job of hiding the way they felt from him, it was the later.

His father looked on at her as if she was a proud young bride groom. Oh yes, there had been a change between the two of them.

She however, carried on as normal, serving dinner, smiling at every one and doing what she saw as her job.

But there was something different.

It was the way she let her gaze settle upon him from time to time.

Thus, as the plates were cleared away, Draco played a hunch and amid the noise, whispered to his father.

"You've kissed."

The look on his face confirmed what had happened.

Draco laughed but felt suddenly securer than he had all summer. Not all was darkness and doom.

It was clear his father wanted to talk to him after dinner, but with a quick half armed hug, his son had said goodbye for the term and went with his friends.

"Talk to her," he told him in parting.

"Draco, I am not going to get to see you for a while."

"Well, then. Christmas it is," he said as he gave his father a kiss on the cheek. "See you later... now _talk to her,_" he repeated as he left the room. Draco could not have planned it better as nearly every other member of the house dispersed from the kitchen to the newly cleaned living room, leaving the master of the Malfoy manor with his old servant.

"He looks tired," Lucius said to her as he nodded to the door. "I hope Draco is getting enough sleep."

"Did he tell you about the boggart?" she asked.

He shook his head as his face darkened. "He did not."

"Let's just say the two of us had a visit from an old friend," she said with a bitter laugh. The look she gave him told him who it had been.

"I have to - " he made for the door, but she shook his head.

"The two of us got through it. He mostly turned to Hermione, and is I think, at last, out growing me... but seeing her so life like for a moment. It was awful."

"It could not have been easy... for either of you."

She turned away, nodding as she did so.

"Have you thought about..."

"I've thought about little else."

"And?"

"I need more time."

He nodded. He had known that, though he had never known her to be so indecisive. She was a practical woman. But this was one area where she was not very experienced. As such, he knew he was going to have to wait for a while.

Reaching out, he tucked a bit of her hair which had come away from her bun behind her ear.

"Take all the time you need."

"The only problem with that is time is not something we have to spare right now."

She knew that. They both knew that. And if she was capable of throwing herself into his arms and loving him then she would.

But Jane was holding back. For what she didn't know.

He brushed his lips against her cheek before he left the room, no doubt to seek out his son once more and make sure he was well after the incident.

As for herself, all she knew was she had a big decision before her. And it was a Pandora's box... which she feared she had already opened.

_Please review!_


	26. Chapter 26

**Chapter 26 **

"Come on, darling, up and at them," said Jane on the first of September as she came into the room which had been Draco's all summer long with a cup of tea. He had to get up and ready or he was going to miss the train.

It struck her as she walked into the room that just how much she was going to miss him, miss doting on him.

The teenager rubbed his eyes. It was too early. It was too soon.

"Come on, sweetheart, up. Breakfast will be ready soon," she said as she went downstairs to see Molly had got there in her absence.

The two of them had had a quiet shop when they had gone to Diagon Alley together but the day had not been a complete waste. Though Jane was not sure she was ever going to be able to put Molly on her Christmas card list, they were at least civil now.

"September the first is always a horrible morning," Mrs Weasley said as she made tea for her own children. Jane smiled to see the toast was being buttered by a charmed knife.

"It is the rush of the morning and then the quiet of the afternoon which gets me," Jane admitted.

She had always hated it. Normally she sat down and she thought of the summer they had had, the trip of France.

But that year she did not even have that.

She was just going to have regret that her darling had barely even got to go outside. At least when he got back to school he was going to be able to stretch his legs.

"Have you seen Sirius yet?" she asked.

Molly shook his head, and the two shared a sympathetic glance. They were well practised at this day. They both knew the drill.

As for him, he had had the pleasure of being with Harry for a prolonged amount of time for the first time since he was a baby. Now he had to let him go. And it was not going to be easy for him to do.

"A hard day," said Jane as she turned. "We have two hours to be up and ready. We had better get to it."

X x x

"Have you had your breakfast?" asked Sirius as he paused in the corridor.

He had been about to go on when he had seen his cousin inside the room which contained their family tree.

"Yeah, I am ready and waiting to go," he said as his eyes strayed focused on one particular branch on the tapestry.

Unconsciously, his hand reached out and touched **her** name. Their names... the knot that tied the three of them together...

Draco felt his eyes grow hot. Never before had he spent a summer so close to her childhood home.

The picture of her showed a woman of great beauty, but he did not think it did her justice. All the times she had come to him... that was who she really had been.

"I know you did not like or approve of her. But I cannot help but wonder at times what my life would have been had she lived that night."

"That must be natural."

Draco nodded. It was.

He turned and left the room.

X x x

"Hey cus," said Tonks as she saw Draco and gave him a smile.

"Alright, Tonks?" he asked as he went over to her the two of them shared a quick embrace.

She had come to be part of his guard to the train station with Harry. He was jealous of her age suddenly. She was able to really do something in this fight where as the rest of them were forever being sent back to school.

"I am indeed. Just here to make sure you all get back to Hogwarts safely," she told him as they pulled back. "Are you excited to be going back?"

He guessed he was and he wasn't, like every year. "I suppose."

"Don't get to over enthusiastic, will you?" she said with a smile.

He shrugged. "How is Aunty Andy?"

"Missing you and sorry she did not get to see you this summer. I think your next Hogsmeade trip is going to be invaded," she warned him. She passed him a letter from a mother. "Nothing really interesting no doubt, but you can read it on the train."

"Are the two of them not going to join the order, Uncle Ted and Aunty - "

"You know what the two of them are like. If you do not go looking for trouble..."

He nodded.

"The problem is, trouble has a knack of finding us Blacks," she sighed and he nodded.

He knew that was the truth of it. Or at least that was how it felt.

"No - no, Sirius," they heard Molly cry and the two of them turned.

There was there cousin, in dog form, looking at the door.

If he was not very much mistaken, Draco thought that Padfoot was after a walk.

The ride to the train station was silent apart from the occasional question to make sure that they had remembered everything, as well as the panting of their 'pet'. The weather was better than it had been the year before, but still not very nice.

He was looking forward to getting back. To seeing Severus; to see Luna.

To be alone with Hermione without watching his back for Jane and Sirius all the time.

"Where are you going to go? Are you going to stay on at Grimmauld Place or are you going to go home now?" he asked Jane as they the two of them stood on the platform.

"I have not yet really thought about it," she said as she begun to consider her options in her head.

Still that was a task for later in the day.

"Come here you," she said as she put her arms about him and pulled him in tight. "Please for the love of all that is good in the world, at least try and stay out of trouble," Jane muttered as she kissed his cheek.

He had the good grace to laugh.

"We both know that I cannot promise anything."

Pulling back she cupped his cheek. He was her dear boy and he was always going to be.

"Try. Try for me and dad. This is not going to be an easy year, but please no unnecessary trouble."

He nodded and kissed her one more time before he got on the train, giving her a quick last wave goodbye as he and his friends went to find a carriage.

She stood on her own for a while and then she felt the presence of an animal by her side.

Behind down she stoked Sirius for a comfort.

"Those boys have no idea what is coming. And neither do we," she realized, as she looked at her feet and wondered what she had sent Draco away too.

The two of them stood there until the train was out of view.

X x x

The train ride on the Hogwarts Express was in many ways a lot more peaceful for them than it had been in previous years. Somehow, now they knew what was going on, in part, they felt as if they were able to go ahead and met it. Nothing was as terrifying as the unknown after all.

Luna came and joined them too, as did Neville. The two Ravenclaw's and the four Gryffindor rode up together.

"How was your summer Neville?" asked Harry.

"Not too bad. I got a Mimbulus minltonia for my birthday!"

All of his friends knew not only of Neville's love for Herbology but his skill at it too. He explained the plant to them and showed them what it did and as far as things ever got for them, it was normal.

A nice, normal carriage ride into Hogwarts.

With a group of loyal friends. Luna and Neville were both quick to say to Harry that they had no doubts over what Harry was saying.

Luna's fathers magazine was actively supporting him too, a dangerous position when the Ministry was trying to get everyone sucked in by the Daily Prophet. The Quibbler might have a tiny readership, but it was better than nothing at all.

"But you know when we do get back to school that not everyone is going to think as we do," said Hermione to Draco as the others tucked into some chocolate frogs. Long gone were the days when they first checked the card.

The chocolate was now the most important thing.

He nodded.

"Well that is a bridge we are going to have to cross when we come to it," he said as he looked at her with a slightly concerned smile.

X x x

"Do you want some tea?" asked Jane as she saw Sirius sitting, miserable in front of the fire place which for a short time only might have earned the title of family room.

Not that there was a lot left at the family now the kids were back at school.

He smiled up at her but felt some pity. All her life it seemed to him, from what he had seen and heard, she had been serving others. That was her role in life he thought scornfully... to make the tea.

"No," he shook his head and she left the room. He had not dismissed her, but he might have well as done.

Walking back to the kitchen she sat down. She had not even wanted the tea. She had just wanted something to do. She knew bed sheets were waiting to be stripped. But strange as it was, or wasn't, she didn't want to do that.

And she couldn't even asked Krecher for help. She had learnt better than that.

Jane smiled as she felt something warm cover her feet.

"Oh Maxxy," she sighed. "I didn't even want tea either."

She buried her head in her hands as she realised how pathetic she had sounded.

Time to sort herself out...

She had to do something. She had to decide where she was going to live.

It had been a subject she had avoided during the summer. She had just had to think about one day as it came. Home had seemed so far away and as much as she had longed for it, she had had to focus on what she was going and her new role in life, even if she was not quite sure what that was.

The idea of going back to the manor was one which filled her with joy. She did miss it. She missed her room. She missed the familiarity. She missed the elves. And lord only knew Max missed the fields. She thought he was looking a little plump. Though he had had some walks over summer, it was nothing like he had had when they were back home.

Yet, if she went there she felt she had to make a decision as to her and Lucius. Still, she did not know if she was ready for that. Had anything changed since the two of them had agreed that it was best left for another life time? She didn't know. Maybe it had.

Or maybe it had not and she was not ready to admit that.

But to stay here was not quite what she wanted either. She and Sirius got on. They were friends and there had been a tentative respect between the two of them... until that day. But she was well able to see why he was in such a black mood and excuse it...

And she and Molly had called a truce too but...

There was only one way to find that out to find out if she could go home.

"Sorry," she heard a deep voice say to her from the door.

She turned to see Sirius there and she nodded. There was nothing she had to say to that. "It's fine. Can you watch Max for a while?"

"Sure. You going out?" she nodded.

"Be safe, Jane."

"I will be."

X x x

If nothing else than Jane felt she was owed a trip to the Malfoy Manor. Relieved of her charge, she knew she was at least a little freer. However, when she got there she was not sure if that was the case and she wondered if she had got things wrong. As she stupid as she knew it was, she thought it felt dark. As if it was some where she did not wish to be. She did not remember the last time she had felt thusly about the manor.

From the moment she stepped in the door, she knew this was not the same house as the one she had left at the beginning of summer. It was not her home anymore. Going up into the Great Hall, she saw there was a long meeting table there.

She had not ordered it to be put there and she was house keeper. She should have known every change that went on there.

"Jane," she heard a deep, unknown voice say to her from the end of the hall. What was an unfamiliar voice doing in her home? She turned, and was glad she could put a name to the face.

"Mr Crabbe?" she said as she painted on a smile.

"How are you?" he asked her.

"Quite, quiet well," she nodded as she swallowed. "Is Lucius here?" she asked.

She could not believe he of all people had more of an idea as to where he was than she did.

It felt wrong to her.

"He is in his office," he said as he looked her over suspiciously. "How is your mother? Is she well?"

"Depends on your meaning," she said as she begun to take the well trod path down to the office with more confidence than she felt. All the way, she felt as if Crabbe was watching her every move. As if he was judging her and finding her wanting. And she did not like it.

The two of them arrived at the office at about the same time and she had been about to knock on the door when she learnt that apparently that had to be done for her.

She felt indigent. It was not an emotion she was used to.

"Enter," the smooth voice of her old friend said and met her ear. She felt as if she was calm in a moment.

"A visitor," Crabbe told Lucius as if he was his master. As she entered the office, Lucius rose and the shock that she had come back was visible on his face.

"That will be all Crabbe," he told him on no uncertain terms. She did not like the tone he took, and somehow knew she was in for a scolding.

As soon as the door was shut he crossed the floor to her.

"What are you doing here?" he asked. She was unable to tell how angry he was. Another thing that had changed.

"I dropped Draco at the school and then I got lonely, I wanted to see you."

"And if I had not been here. What are you playing at?" Lucius almost hissed.

"I am no child and I am not going to be treated like one," she said as she met his eyes.

That was something he knew, Lucius thought as he looked down on her. When the two of them had first met all those years ago she had been little more than a child but she was not one anymore.

She had not been for a long time.

"I can defend myself if I have too," she nodded.

There was a silence between the two of them. He did not think he was going to get her to say sorry for what she had done, but he was damned if he was going to. But he still did not think her turning up unannounced had been the best idea she had ever had.

"I know you can." He nodded. "What can I do for you?"

She sighed. After all that had passed between the two of them of later that seemed so very formal. She crossed to the window. She had thought formality between them was a thing of the past... but then in many ways, the past had returned.

"I wanted to come home, I told you."

But it did not seem to be there any more, she thought as he came to her side. "Why did Crabbe ask me how my mother was?"

"I had to explain your absence. You are part of the furniture and as far as many of my 'friends' are concerned you are my mistress. Suddenly you were gone."

She nodded. That did make a lot of sense.

"Do you want me to come home?" she asked quietly at last.

Taking her hand, he kissed it. "Yes. You know that is all I want in the world. But you can't, it isn't safe enough."

"I can def - " she was about to repeat what she had said early but he shook his head.

"You'd be a fool to think you could, when you do not know what you'd have to defend yourself against. I cannot defend myself and you. If you stayed, you'd have to live the -" he crossed to his desk and scribbled on a piece of parchment.

Returning to her side, he passed it to her.

_The life I and Severus now lead. Jane, I am not going let you do that. It isn't safe here, can't you see that? _

She nodded - she could. With hot eyes she went over to the desk and picked up the quill.

_Back to GP it is. Sorry for playing the fool tonight. I knew I shouldn't have come. _

The two of them looked at one another for a moment before she turned and left the room.

She did not know what she had been expecting. She had never been going to get a warm welcome.

These were not the old days.

X x x

All in all, it had been a very discomforting night for Draco Malfoy.

For one thing, Harry could now see what was pulling them up to the school. It made the carriage journey somewhat different, with Luna and Harry quite fixated on what to him was just an invisible being.

The thought of his own death did not scare him. His life had begun with a death in fact so he was used to it. But there was something about the Thestrals which had unsettled him.

When they had got to the school he had been reasonably dry for once so that had been enough to make him smile. Or it had been until he had seen the new Defence Against the Dark Arts teacher. As usual as they had travelled to school, there had been comments such as that the new one could not be worse than the one before.

Moody, had he actually taken any classes, might have been a good teacher and there were many students who still longed for the days when they were taught by Remus Lupin.

But this new pink, ministry woman unsettled him completely, as much as she had done the Gryffindor's. He had looked at Hermione throughout her speech and the look on face just seemed to scream that this could not be happening to them.

Not this year. Not when Defence was there most important subject.

And that was before Harry told them she had been at his trial.

He did not think he was ever going to be able to look back on that might and find any good in it. It wasn't just Umbridge herself.

It was the fact Hagrid was gone. It was the fact that the new professor had interrupted Dumbledore. Draco was not a greatest champion of the headmaster but he knew he was due a lot more respect than she had given to him that night. And he would support him any day of the week over_ her_...

_Happy little faces... hem, hem..._

It was enough to make his blood boil. It did make his blood boil. And it filled him with dread.

He had known another woman once who had enjoyed what little power she had too much...

Whatever optimism he had had for the year, he felt as if it had been sucked out of him by the time he got to the common room which he was glad to arrive at. This was one place where she was not going to be bothering him. Yet the one thought in his mind was that Umbridge added difficult to what had always going to be a tough year.

"Maybe she is not going to be as bad as she looks," he heard a second year with more hope than he did say.

A seventh year was quick to squash that. "If you believe that, you're in the wrong house."

Unable to take any more for that night, he heard to the stair case.

What he needed now was sleep.

"Night," he heard a voice say softly from behind him as he headed for the stairs.

If it had been anyone else but Luna he did not think he would have been able to summon the smile that he did for her.

"Night."

X x x

Jane took off her coat in the hall way of Grimmauld Place and hung it on her peg. She felt quite deflated and quite stupid.

Removing her hair band, she let her blonde hair sit on her shoulders as she went into the kitchen to be greeted by Max. Sirius sat at the head of the table.

"Not going anywhere just yet then?" he asked her.

"Seems not," she sighed.

He could not have predicted what would come out of her mouth next. "Fire whisky?"

_Please review!_

_Author Note:_ Sorry guys - a bit of a filler chapter and reading it back, I'm not crazy about it. still, at least Order of the Pheonix is kicked off.

**Up next: **Jane is giving her first mission for the Order, Draco and Severus discuss Summer and Umbridge and Harry gets detention...


	27. Chapter 27

**Chapter 27**

"How was your summer?"

Draco had been on his way to class early when he heard the drawl behind him.

There had been a time when he would have turned and answered kindly. But before summer she had said he had had to pick a side.

And he had done. And he was not going to be a turn coat for anyone.

"Why do you care, Pansy?" he asked as he stood in the corridor.

"Because I need my old friend to come to his senses," she said to him.

Old friend. She was right, of course. The two of them were old friends. She had been one of the few other children he had seen on a regular basis when he had been young. They had grown up side by side. But all that felt like a long time ago now.

She had to be just a foot behind him. He soon started walking again.

"You are going to be waiting for that for a long time," he told her as he went on his way.

Well, he supposed he had asked for that when he had come down to the dungeons. This was where the Slytherins were based after all. But he had had to see his uncle.

He could not say how much he missed him.

He was different to his father and Jane. He was not always there and he lived by a different set of rules to them.

But he was still family.

And he was always going to be.

"Almost a full twelve hours later than I thought you were going to come down, but your here," he heard another voice behind him.

This time he turned.

"Well, I was not going to rush down to see you when you barely bothered with me all summer," Draco said teasingly to his uncle as he allowed him to overtake and lead him into the potions classroom.

Of course, at times, it had felt like that. But he knew why he had had to stay away. And he did not think his uncle was going to relish coming to a house where Harry Potter was any way...

"How are you, Uncle?" Draco asked as he took a seat on the front bench and set down his bag.

"Considering... quite well," Severus nodded.

As well as he could be when he was worrying over Lucius and the way _he _was coping. Somehow it was worse going through it with someone...

Last time he had had to rely on himself. That was something he was good at. It had been nice to not have to worry about someone else screwing up - and as much as Lucius was his brother, he did fear his... loyalties being put to the test.

The surest guarantee of that was Draco.

"And you? How was summer?"

"It was boring," Draco found himself able to admit.

He had not said it when he was there. He had not wanted to hurt Sirius or Jane... or Hermione for that fact.

But how was it not meant to be boring when they could go nowhere?

"Well, I do not think it can be much fun cooped up," Severus sympathised.

He had rather been glad of it. He had not had to given his safety another thought which had been a relief.

"No. I do not suppose I can ask how your summer was?"

"You cannot."

Draco sighed as he got his books out. His uncle had always been ones of life great conversationalists...

But there was one topic he wanted to get something out of his system.

"What do you make of Umbridge?"

"I do not think I need to tell you what I think of her and nor do I think that the language I would need to use to tell you would be approved of by Jane."

Draco nodded. There was nothing else he had to say.

"What about Hagrid? Where is he?" asked Draco.

"That if cannot tell you, at least - all I can say he is on a mission for the professor."

Draco nodded. He hated all these secrets those.

He was beginning to think that there was no normality left. Not anywhere.

"The school he as a very different feeling to the once it once had," Draco told his uncle.

Severus was not sure.

He had lived and worked there for well over half his life but he did not think it had felt like a home since he had been a student there. Since Lily really. So much time had passed but he could not say he felt any different to the way he always had.

It was then the two of them were joined by Miss Granger. Teaching the Gryffindors and the Ravenclaws together almost pleased him. There were far worse combinations.

But he then saw something which was a concern to him.

Maybe it was the look on her face, or maybe it was the way he turned to greet her, but there was something about the two of them that through him right back then to something he did not know if he liked being reminded of in such a way.

And he wanted nothing more than to protect Draco from it.

But there was no defence from young love.

All the same, Severus suddenly found he disliked Hermione Granger even more.

X x x

"It was hell to see," said Hermione later that day.

Potions had gone quite well. She had kept her head down and she had got through it without attracting too much attention from Snape. That was something she always hoped for.

Defence of the Dark Arts - well, that had not been the same. That was what the Hufflepuffs and the Gryffindor's had said when they had got out of it, or so Draco heard.

He had hoped they were going to be in the same class. If they had to have Umbridge as a teacher then at least they were going to be able to tackle her together.

But as he was he was going to have to take it with the Slytherins.

He heard Jane, his father and Severus in his mind telling him he had to keep his head down and get through it.

To hold his tongue.

But he did not know if that was one of his strong points. He remembered when he had been in first year potions. He had been eleven, and he had been plucky and innocent. He had not changed a lot from that point.

No... it was not one of his strong points at all.

As it was, it did not matter what he did. Harry had to do his detention and they had no way of getting out of it.

He put his hand on her back.

"The way she went on it was as if she was a broken ministry loving record," she said as she looked at him.

The students had been back at Hogwarts for no more than a week and already she wished they were back at home. Grimmauld Place was better than school was.

"Well, as soon as Harry said she was at his trial we knew she was not going to be on our side."

"But I did not think she was going to be as vile as she was," Hermione said.

She did not know why, but she thought it was the pink. That was what made her so - so evil in her eyes. She looked so lit and fluffy and...

"When are you going to have her?"

"I have that pleasure tomorrow afternoon," Draco told her.

He looked across at Harry. He did not think he was going to be calming down any time soon.

"I do not know how we are going to get through this if we do not have a decent Defence teacher, not this year. Draco, the only thing she cares about is the theory! You know better than anyone how much we all need the practical," she said as she shook her head.

What they needed was a plan. And he could already hear the cogs of her mind forming as she tried to come up with one.

X x x

"So all the bedrooms have been put back to the way they were before the great summer invasion of 1995," said Jane as she came down the stairs of Grimmauld Place.

Sirius had been passing in to the kitchen as she did so and he paused to give her a smile. "The house is yours once more."

"I do not think it was ever mine, but thank you," he said as she followed him through. The big table where they had all had breakfast together looked so empty now it was just the two of them.

She went to pour herself a drink immediately. That had been hard work, getting everything back ship shape.

"Where's Molly?"

"She went back to their house for the day. She and Arthur wanted to check it was ok," he said as he sat down.

She could only hope that it was going to go better for Molly than it had done when she had gone back to the manor.

"Is she going to be back in time for the meeting tonight?"

Sirius nodded.

"Well, I had better go and give Max a walk if he is not going to get out tonight," she said as she gave him a smile.

After she had had a nice long walk with Max, Jane returned to her room to get ready for the meeting. Running the brush through her hair, she could not help but wonder what the night was going to bring to her.

A task hopefully. It was not just the kids who had begun to feel restless when August had turned to September.

She had too. And suddenly she felt ready to do something for the order rather than just sit around and baby sit the kids. She was going to be able to do something which was more useful.

Thus she was glad that evening when she was told by Dumbledore she was going to go on the rota to guard 'the weapon', she was thrilled. What it was she had not been told, which was fine by her. After all, if she did not know what it was then there was no chance of her cocking up at any point. She did not think she seriously would but better safe than sorry.

"It is ok," Tonks said to her once the meeting was at the end. "I have done it once or twice and the worse thing about it is the boredom."

Jane smiled as she took a drink of water. After she and Sirius had hit the fire whisky the night before she had decided it was time to take things a bit easier.

"I am just going to be glad to be able to do something useful for a change," she said as she begun clearing away.

"Looking after the kids is useful. That healing course Draco said you did last year is going to come in really handy when - well, when things do get bad," she said with a dark look on her face.

"Yeah, well thank god that time has not come yet so to do this little is enough," Jane shrugged.

There was silence between the two women for a moment.

"Do you know why my uncle was not here tonight?" she asked Jane.

The blonde shook her head. There had been a time when the two of them so close they had always known what was going on. But when she had gone there...

It had been awful. And then there was the kiss business.

"Don't ask me," she said sadly.

X x x

Defence was as bad as Draco had thought it was going to if that was possible. He all but stormed out of the class when it finished. It was if anything made worse by the fact he had to share the class with Slytherin. The way they had sucked up _that woman_, had appalled him.

"Did you manage to keep your head down?" asked Hermione as Draco slid into the chair next to her in the library.

"Only just," he said in a voice that was quite low.

She put her hand on his shoulder as he sighed and shuddered.

"I have not known a women like that... for a long time," he sighed.

She looked at him with curiosity as that day in the summer flashed into her mind. She did not much care what he said to the contrary. She knew that was the woman he had referred too. The woman who had been his Bogart, it had to be.

"I had hoped she was one of a kind."

"I think there are little men and women who let a bit of power go to their heads all over the world."

He paused and hoped he might go on a little. She felt a sudden annoyance at him being so secretive...

The two of them were friends and they were more than that too. She knew he did not like secrets and as such could not understand why he would keep them from her.

But he was going to continue to do so. She could see that. And as her father had taught her when she had lived at home, there was no point fishing when they were not biting. Especially when you did not have any tastier bait.

"I do not care about the ones who are all over the world, I care about the one who is here and who is obstructing our learning," she explained and he knew from the way she was speaking she had the bit between her teeth. She was not going to be letting go any time soon. "We are going to have to get round that."

"Any suggestions?" he asked in all sincerity.

Hermione shook her head.

"Not yet. But I will do."

_Please review!_


	28. Chapter 28

**Chapter 28**

If there was one matchless pleasure which the return to Hogwarts brought to Draco Malfoy, it was the chance to get back out on to the Quidditch pitch.

The previous year he had been sure that he was going to miss it. As it was, he had barely had the chance too. They had all got so caught up in the tournament, that the thought of getting out on a broom stick had been at the back of his mind.

But now, at long last, the Ravenclaw's were more than able to get their heads back into the game with a new captain leading them to what was going to be a hopeful victory. The score board had been wiped clean. They had just as much chance as anyone else. After so long of only being able to support a Gryffindor and a Hufflepuff, it was going to be nice to be able to support his own house once more, Draco thought. Not only that, but as ever, he had an active chance to help gain that victory as the seeker.

"I want all of to get out of here, at least once a week," said Roger Davies once his team was out of the pitch.

Draco was suddenly very aware that this was there captain's last chance to win and he was going to do everything he was able to gain it.

It was what every seventh year's captain wanted for their team no matter what they said. The Ravenclaw's in the past had been said to not be so bothered by it... after all, they had the foresight to know that one last flash of glory on the Quidditch pitch was not going to have any real effect on the rest of their lives, unless they wanted to play professionally.

But their house played as hard as any of the others... and they were as good as any of the others. And to say that they did not want to play and win was a lie.

The training session, as the first one back from summer, went as well as any one could expect it to go. They were all a little out of practise and needed to get back in to the swing of things.

And they all needed to focus, which went for Cho Chang most of all.

Her devastation was still written all over her face. The night they had come back people had seen her red eyes and seen just how much she was still struggling with death of Cedric Diggory. For her, summer break had changed nothing. Her boyfriend was still dead, Voldemort was still back... and there was nothing she could do to change those facts.

But she did not seem so sad when she was up in the air. When she was distracted from everything she felt. When she did not have to think so much.

Draco could relate to that.

When he was up on a broom, there was no Order, there was no Umbridge and his father and Jane were safe at home.

If only.

X x x

"So when are we going to get to turn this theory into action?" Terry Boot was the one who in the end said what they were all thinking.

It felt as if the class had been going on for ages. For days instead of hours.

And it had all been from books...

They did not come to a school of magical learning to not learn magic.

"Mr Boot, why would you want to learn the practical elements?" asked Umbridge in a sickly sweet voice.

"Because this is a Defence Against the Dark Arts class," he insisted.

He looked around him for support. There was not a lot coming forth from the Slytherins but his fellow house mates all had his back.

And they were going too continue to do so.

As a group they had been together for four whole years now. They may not have grown up together from children, but there was something about teen years so far which seemed to bond them all together.

"Mr. Boot, I do not see what that has to do with my lesson plans, which is in line with ministry regulations, I assure you."

"Ministry - " Terry fumed under his voice.

Draco could not help but smile on his friend with pride. He had not been with the Order over the summer, but he was one of those people who would join that day if they could.

Seeing that his usually articulate friend had been rendered silent for a moment, Draco knew he had to speak up. Not only would it serve to show the new so called teacher that as far as he was concerned, she could go and stick her lessons plans where the sun didn't shine, it would also be the final nail in the coffin for any plans Pansy might have which was fine by him.

"What Terry means to say is that when we are out in the big wide world, it is not going to do us a lot of good, just knowing the theory." Draco pitched in.

"And what do you imagine is out in the big wide world?"

This was the point in the conversation Harry had got himself a week's worth of detention or so Hermione had said. It was when he had come out with it. Voldemort was in the big wide world. And he was waiting for them.

But that answer was going to cut him no slack when Severus heard what he had said.

And Draco knew it was going to get back to him. It always did.

"Plenty of other witches and wizards who know the practical."

He suddenly wished he was not his father's son but one of his sire's peers.

At last they were taught properly.

"To that, Mr. Malfoy, I can only say they are not the sort of people you should be mixing with."

"I do not think that we get to chose who attacks us," Draco pointed out.

From across the class room he heard somebody laugh. He was glad that some one was finding this amusing.

"Mr. Malfoy, it is time to get back to work," she said as she looked at his text book. "And please stay behind after class."

Draco shut his eyes. That was the very last thing in the world that he wanted to do.

Pointedly, he held his tongue and the rest of the class was spent in silence apart from the odd moment when Umbridge spoke to them.

Spoke to them, though Draco... more like patronise them. That was all she ever did and was ever likely to do. It was all she was capable of.

"Mr. Malfoy, from what I have been told you are intelligent, even by the standard of your house," said the defence teacher once his fellow class mates had left the room.

"Who ever told you that is far too kind."

She carried on as if she had not heard him. "But then it is not a surprise given your heritage, is it? The son of two old and noble families. You must be very proud."

"I hope to ennoble my ancestors."

That was all he was going to say and he did not think he was wrong to do so.

"I have met your father and he is a credit to your family."

_No. You think you have met my father. And if you knew who he really was then you would not think that he was a credit to Malfoy's past and present._

Even if he is.

"If you say so."

"I have heard that the two of you are not quite on what one might call peace with your father. It is a crying shame when there is a war going on within a family."

"Professor, I am much more concerned with wars in the wider sense of the word. And I do not think that what goes on with in the Malfoy manor can be called any of your business."

"Mr. Malfoy, I do not think - "

But it was too late. He had turned on his heal, and he was walking away.

"Your father is a good man. You should look up to him, and nor should you walk away from me."

It took all his strength to not ask why he shouldn't walk away. What was she going to do? Set him another bit of reading?

But he did not want to make another enemy. Not when they had enough of those to be getting on with. If he turned back then he was not going to be making life easy on himself: he had to face Severus. As well as keep Jane happy. And he was not going to do that if he was pissing Umbridge off.

Hold your tongue. That was what Eliza would day too, he thought to himself. And odd hole came in to his stomach when he thought of the woman who had brought up his father.

She would be sad to see what their family had come to. The family she had seen through so many storms.

Draco stalked off to the library. He already had home work to do. hen he had to go and find Hermione and make sure that she did have a plan for the way that they were going to work Defence Against the Dark Arts that year.

Because there had to be a way. And it was up to them to find it.

X x x

Jane yawned.

She had been thrilled when she had got told she was going to on a mission she had been so very, very happy. But by the end of the night all she was able to say she was very, very tired.

And ready for bed.

The night itself had not been too bad. It was going to get a bit of time to get used to a bit of war work. It had been _interesting_ experience to be in the ministry when there were so few others there.

Every little sound she had heard she had thought... well her heart had raced a fair bit.

All in all she was ready to get back to Grimmauld Place. It was only when she saw Tonks come into the corridor that she let her grasp on her wand loosen.

"Are you here to take over from me?" she asked and the cousin of her young charge nodded.

"You will be glad to know I am. How did it go?"

"No trouble," she said lowly and that was all that the two women were going to say to one another. They could discuss it in further depth when they were safe and out of a place where ears could be extended and unfriendly.

Jane gave a nod to Nymphadora and then walked back the way she had come the night before.

It had been a very rare thing for Jane to find herself in the ministry. She had been once or twice when she had been a very young girl but certainly not since she had begun to work for Lucius. She had left that all to him for she had been a true home bird. She had had to rasied Draco while he had been off working.

That had been her role.

Now it was a little different.

Standing before the lift at the end of the corridor she thought about what she was going to do when she got back to Grimmauld place. She was sure there was a bath and a cup of tea with her name of it. She could almost feel her shoulders unwinding.

"Come on," she sighed as the lift well and truly took its time.

She did not like being all the way down in the Ministry of Magic on her own. She knew her tiredness did not help the situation and she knew that sleep was not so very far away. But it was then that her mind begun to play tricks on her.

What if she was never going to get out of there? What if the roof fell in on her?

All such thoughts that were prone to play on a mind that had not had enough sleep. For the life of her, she was unable to remember when she had last literally been up all night.

It was then that, thankfully, the lift came down for her.

But she got the shock of her life when she saw who was in it.

"Going up?" asked Lucius.

She nodded dumbly.

"If we are going to go up then you are going to have to get in."

"Sorry," Jane shook her head. She moved forward and got in.

"Long night?" he said knowing.

"Are you kidding? I do not think I have been up all night since Draco was a boy, unwell," she said with a laugh. "But I know I have nothing to complain about around you. Are you ok?" he asked as the doors shut.

Lucius looked just beyond exhausted from what she was able to see. He gave her a warning look, which was stern but not unkind. She could ask some questions but not others and she had to be careful of her tongue.

"I am well. How is your mother?"

"Still sick," she played the game better than she had before. "I am going to have stay with her for the foreseeable future."

"You'll still get your pay."

She had been about to say no, but she had no other income and had no real prospects. She was a member of the Order now and as long as she was living in the same house as Sirius Black then that had to be her main priority.

"I would be most grateful for that," she nodded as the two of them went up a level.

"You are much missed in the house. It is going awry without you there to keep the ship tight," he told her as he put his hand on her lower back.

She did not mean to, but she jerked away.

If he had been better at hiding the way he felt then she would not have felt how hurt he was by that simple move.

"No, Lucius. The two of us can't. Not now," she told him on no uncertain terms.

The two of them had flirted with something that could bring a lot crashing down. Even when she had given him what he had needed to see him through it all she had known it was the wrong thing.

And as long of the two of them were involved in a war and living in different houses then it was even more wrong.

Yet that also gave her a chance to break away before things became too serious.

"I love you but we cannot. You are my brother. And that is the way it has to stay."

It was then the door opened. Having taken his hand in her own she squeezed it before she went on her way and got lost in the crowds of those coming to work in the ministry.

X x x

"You have to admit he has the credentials," said Hermione as she held Draco's hand on the way to class.

Ever since Umbridge had got to Hogwarts all of them had been trying with all their might to think of a way they were going to learn Defence with her at the helm.

"To be honest, I thought that Harry was ready for a quiet year," he said to her, even though he knew that was not going to happen. Harry did not get to have quiet years at school. That was not the way that it worked.

"I think even he has given up any thoughts of that. If he can lead some defence club then we can pick and chose what we learn... we can make our own curriculum and we can get what needs to be done... done," she said as she looked at him.

The two of them shared a smile.

"Well, if this is going to work then, then you had better get the ball rolling," he said, nodding to Harry who was up in front of the two of them.

Hermione nodded. Draco was right. There was no time like the present.

Please review!


End file.
